


Поля погребальных урн

by mikeymaika



Category: Scandinavian Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асгард - один из трех миров, в который прорастает корень Игдрассиля, благоуханный и не знающий бед край. Живущие в нем боги, герои и волшебные создания с радостью говорят о сильном и могучем страшем сыне Одина, который недавно перешагнул рубеж совершеннолетия, и Тор не устает оправдывать их ожидания. Его младший брат, которому только двенадцать, тих, умен и ласков. Локи любят все во дворце, но он не так известен, как брат, ибо не покидает пределов роскошных чертогов Всеотца. Тор может все это разрушить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался давно, аж в 2012 году. Автор не несет ответственности за свой тогдашний бред (ну, точнее, должен бы, но нет).  
> Я очень люблю этот фик. Любите его тоже, пжлст.

Вечером, когда мягкий закат, роскошный и слегка помпезный, как и все в Асгарде, освещает широкие ступени царского дворца, во внутренних покоях возобновляется тихое, монотонное, привычное жителям дворца движение. Юные асы, спешащие домой после утомительных игр – им всем нравится изображать старшего сына Одина, и играть в битвы – толпятся у небольшого куста, из-за которого можно увидеть стоящий на возвышении дворец.  
-Я слышал, неподалеку строится чертог для старшего принца, - шепотом произнес один из мальчиков, с любопытством вглядываясь в узкие высокие окна. В них мелькали тени, и при хорошем зрении можно было даже разглядеть, что они делают.  
-Моя мать вчера была на приеме у Всеотца, - гордо сказал другой парнишка, запинаясь, словно он не мог соврать достаточно убедительно, и понял это только теперь. – Она видела Тора, который недавно вернулся вместе с послами ванов. Доспехи у него – блеск, так и хочется прикрыть глаза, до чего сверкают.  
Дети возбужденно затараторили, каждый стремился поделиться тем кусочком «великих знаний», которые он добыл, расспрашивая родителей. Все они были отпрысками знатных семей Асгарда, и со временем им предстояло войти в военную, правительственную или некую другую элиту. Тор – могучий Тор, сильный Тор, бесстрашный и умелый, веселый и милосердный, занимал их умы, как пример, которому эти дети стремились подражать.  
В стороне остался лишь рыжий и долговязый Эйлейв, который не любил обсуждать свои мысли с кем бы то ни было. Он задумчиво колупал пальцем свое «оружие» - тяжелую палку, заточенную на конце, с замысловатыми рунами, вырезанными ножом, аккуратно и придирчиво. Чтобы скоротать время, пока его друзья наговорятся, мальчик стал вглядываться в окна дворца, рассеянно думая о том, как он достигнет совершеннолетия – нескоро, еще через семь лет – и будет, вероятно, ходить с Тором или его приближенными в военные походы. Эйлейв сморщил нос, с грустью осознавая, что предпочел бы жить где-нибудь среди гримтурсенов, только чтобы оставить себе призрачную возможность изучать науки более тонкие, чем размахивание молотом. Он вскинул голову, прищуриваясь, словно какая-то внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову. Тонкие тени в узковатых окнах дворца задергались более нервно, в такт лихорадочным мыслям Эйлейва. Паренек подошел к кучке своих приятелей, не замечая, как неловко они оборвали свой разговор.  
-Послушайте, а кто-нибудь знает хоть что-то о младшем Одинсоне? – спросил мальчик, втайне надеясь хоть на какой-то внятный ответ, и его вопрос прозвучал неуклюжим эхом их прежних мечтаний. Дети равнодушно пожимали плечами.  
-Он странный.  
-Его почти никогда не видно.  
-Тебе-то зачем?  
Светлый камень асгардских мостовых стал синеватым, лишь только на город опустилась темнота. Теперь дворец словно растворился в окружающей его тьме, потерял свои четкие контуры – если бы не окна, похожие на пламя свечей, то было бы сложно догадаться, где Всеотец проводит свои вечера и ночи. Дети поспешили домой в напряженном молчании, словно боясь продолжать тему, начатую одним из товарищей. Как ни были их семьи близки к царю Асгарда, они соблюдали эту едва уловимую грань, и не могли понять, как кто-то смеет через нее переступать. Эйлейв в последний раз оглянулся, ловя расширенными зрачками вытянутые, гротескные тени в прорезях окон, и ему на мгновение почудилась маленькая выгнутая фигурка, скользнувшая на балкон и пропавшая из виду сразу же после того, как появилась. «Сел, наверное, на пол» , - рассеянно подумал мальчик, подтягивая свое самодельное оружие и стараясь не отставать от остальных. При мысли о младшем принце он позволил себе приписать ему те качества, которыми Тор был обделен, и тут же возжелать служить ему.


	2. Chapter 2

Локи очень скоро понял, что его демонстративное пребывание на холодном полу балкона не закончится ничем, кроме затекших ног и нотаций отца. Ветер, ставший недружелюбным, немилосердно трепал волосы, взбивая их в хаотично торчащую массу, а сосредоточиться на книге стало в разы сложнее. Он аккуратно закрыл фолиант, не удержавшись погладил его по корешку, и поднялся на ноги, ощущая в них предательскую дрожь.   
Стоять на балконе дворца было двусмысленным времяпрепровождением для Локи. По не вполне понятным причинам, он не любил Асгард. Нет, он даже скорее не выносил его. Но там, вдалеке, если чуть прищурить глаза и перестать замечать тяжеловесные асгардские дома, можно было разглядеть множество интересных вещей, и был виден Биврест, на который принца пока что не пускали. В мидгардских сказках фигурирует такое понятие, как «русалочья лагуна», которая находится на внутренней стороне века – если сильно зажмуриться, а потом чуть приоткрыть глаза, то можно увидеть радужную полоску. Это и есть та самая лагуна. Локи, конечно, не знал об этом, как и не имел понятия о русалках, но с самого детства, вглядываясь в Радужный мост, испытывал непонятное волнение. Биврест притягивал его, как магнит.  
-Локи! Ты чего здесь стоишь? Темно же уже совсем, пойдем, отец зовет нас на ужин.  
В проеме нарисовался Тор. Младший принц вздернул голову, оставаясь надменно стоять спиной к брату, но внутри его переполнял смех – как ловко ему удалось сделать вид, что он смертельно обижен. Локи сцепил за спиной пальцы и повел плечами, по-мальчишечьи оступаясь, но совершенно по-женски выгибая шею. Он был полон предвкушений, какие частенько посещают нас, когда нам всего двенадцать и наш розыгрыш удался на славу.   
-Локи, - протянул Тор, отступая на шаг. Его глаза потемнели, словно он увидел не брата, а нечто иное. В мягком свете, обволакивающим фигуру старшего брата, его лицо, спрятанное в тени, было еще более пугающим. Но Локи, к его счастью, все еще стоял спиной к Тору.  
-Пойдем, отец ждет, - снова позвал старший Одинсон, почти что умоляя, и криво улыбнулся. Он сам испугался своих мыслей, настолько захлестнувших его, что стало трудно вдохнуть. Но в голове Тора никогда не было слишком много мыслей, так уж он был устроен – и старший брат улыбнулся шире, уже по-доброму, шагнув к Локи и взваливая того себе на плечо.  
С брата слетели вся его нарочитая изящность и отстраненность. Локи задрыгал ногами, смеясь и хлопая Тора по спине, пока тот нес его через весь дворец. Тор и сам начал смеяться, в душе радуясь тому, что он сейчас делает, и стараясь загнать свои недавние, ненормальные и темные чувства в самую глубину своего подсознания.  
\- Книгу забыл, - радостно сообщил Локи отцу, который смотрел на вновь прибывших сыновей с непонятным выражением лица. Тор снял брата с плеча, аккуратно поставил на пол и отвесил мягкий подзатыльник. Пальцы его при этом прошлись по шее Локи, задевая кончики волос и ткань одежды – Тора повело, и он вынужден был отойти к столу и срочно присесть. Повнимательнее присмотревшись к Одину, можно было бы понять, что такого неуловимого было в его выражении лица – это была нежность. Любуясь сыновьями, Всеотец мысленно возрождал в душе все свои самые теплые мысли об обоих мальчиках. Тор… Уже совершеннолетний, возмужавший, ставший достойной опорой отцу – такой, каким и должен быть истинный наследник. Один не мог припомнить ни одного раза, когда Тор жаловался бы, отступал или решал оставить дело, коль скоро оно оказывалось ему не по зубам. Сейчас, сидя у стола с небрежно собранными в хвост волосами, сын удивительно напоминал отцу его самого – Один не удержался и провел по своему затылку ладонью, словно надеясь, что его, некогда прекрасные волосы, все еще там. Он знал, знал наверняка, что Тор не срезает свои пряди не только из лени или того, что для этого надо отвлечься от тренировок и государственных дел – длина волос была для Громовержца неким сакральным символом силы, подпитанным непрестанными разговорами с Локи. Всеотец всегда думал на младшего сына, если его старший сын вдруг начинал увлекаться какой-либо эфемерной идеей.  
Локи тем временем занялся тем, что он любил больше всего, если не читал или не бродил по окрестностям Асгарда, с упорством обламывая хлесткие прутья кустарника, в надежде сделать себе некое подобие оружия – подошел к Тору сзади и начал заплетать золотистые тяжелые пряди в аккуратные косички. Перебирая в пальцах мягкие волосы брата, Локи с наслаждением стягивал их в то, что считал разновидностью искусства, до которого был падок, и размышлял о том, что ему предстоит. Через полгода ему надлежало всерьез заняться тренировками, а до этого времени выбрать – чем именно он собирается поражать врагов Асгарда. Спрашивать совета у отца было стыдно и неловко, и в одно из своих бесцельных блужданий младший принц пребольно схлопотал по лицу веткой кустарника. Удар вышел крепким, и на щеке вспыхнула красная полоска. С разъяренным шипением Локи ухватился пальцами за прут, дергая на себя, и с трудом оторвал его – это был один из тех случаев, когда младший Одинсон свирепел от причиняемой ему боли. Прут удобно лег в ладонь, словно был создан для того, чтобы им рассекали воздух, или, может быть, врагов самого принца. Он взмахнул своей находкой в воздухе, восторженно улыбаясь свистящему звуку, прорезавшему тишину, только вот бить по пустоте было не так заманчиво. Словно во сне, Локи протянул свою левую руку, растопыривая дрожащие пальцы, и ударил, сильно хлестко и точно, в самое больное место – а тело, подлое тело, отозвалось ликованием, недостойным ребенка. Разломив свое «оружие», принц спешно вернулся к себе, по дороге прижимая руку к животу и украдкой опуская глаза – и чувство восторга вновь и вновь поднимало голову внутри Локи. Мотнув головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминания, принц дернул на себя голову Тора за вновь сплетенные косички, и нежно чмокнул в макушку, радуясь тому, что отец здесь, мать скоро придет, что его брат взрослый и скоро станет закаленным в боях воином, что Локи дочитает сегодня интересную книгу и завтра попробует создать оружие снова, что огонь в камине так здорово потрескивает и что в своей комнате, в полумраке, среди мягких подушек, можно будет спокойно порукоблудить, думая о свистящем, режущем воздух ударе и вздувшихся на руках багряных полосах.   
Один окинул Локи взглядом, и понял, что его в сравнении со старшим сыном, Всеотец нисколько не знает Локи, и не может понять его. В тот момент, когда Локи потянул брата за волосы, Один отвернулся, чтобы поприветствовать кивком головы свою жену, и не увидел, как побледнел старший сын, скользя ладонями по столу. Пламя, потрескивающее в камине, причудливо играло тенями, отчего залу наполнял слегка помпезный уют, присущий именно царским, парадным покоям асгардского дворца.   
Фригг прошла на свое место, шелестя длинной расшитой юбкой, нежно коснулась рукой головы Локи и погладила Тора по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Мальчики завозились, рассаживаясь, и началась неторопливая беседа, прерываемая смешками Локи, попытками Тора казаться взрослым и, как результат – кусочками еды в волосах младшего и крошками на его одежде. Теперь смеялся и Тор, позволив себе забыть на мгновение о своих тяжелых мыслях, о том, что его ждет и о предстоящей недельной поездке в Ванахейм. Весь город медленно отходил ко сну.


	3. Chapter 3

Локи снился сон, в котором он чувствовал себя чужим. Вся его семья, гости и просто элита Асгарда расположились полукругом на низких золотых треножниках, а сам принц стоял на возвышении, боясь опустить взгляд на свои ноги, явно обутые в непривычную обувь. Один одобрительно усмехнулся, делая неторопливый жест рукой, и мать опустила глаза, словно тоже не хотела смотреть на ноги сына. Тор вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша и расталкивая гостей – он смотрел Локи прямо в глаза, и кулаки его сжимались от накатившей ярости.   
-Кто надел это на тебя?! Локи! Кто? – лихорадочно шептал брат, подхватывая младшего подмышки и сажая на край возвышающейся платформы. Дрожащие пальцы Тора стащили с Локи диковинную обувь, и в глазах мелькнуло облегчение.  
-Ты не должен позволять подобное… Локи, ты слишком похож на женщину, не надо позволять надевать на себя такое, что ты делаешь?! – настойчиво продолжал старший Одинсон, с отвращением отбрасывая туфли подальше от брата. Неожиданно для себя, Локи заплакал, по-детски, навзрыд, размазывая по лицу слезы и пытаясь дотянуться до брата и обнять его. Сон прервался внезапно, словно кто-то толкнул младшего принца в плечо. За узким тонким окном занимался рассвет, и прозрачный, едва различимый солнечный луч пополз по полу, переместился на одеяло и лизнул ноги Локи. Мальчик, все еще оцепеневший ото сна, протянул руку, в немыслимом желании стряхнуть полоску света со своих ног – и лучик, послушный его руке, оказался на полу. Локи, чувствуя себя бодрым и ничего не понимающим, попробовал поиграть с лучом – тот перемещался, покорный движениям ладони принца. Еще. И еще. Младший Одинсон звонко рассмеялся, вскакивая с кровати и выбегая из комнаты, чтобы с радостным топотом побежать в покои брата. Луч помедлил, решая, следовать ли за заигравшимся богом, или остаться на месте – и остался лежать на полу, разрастаясь и становясь все ярче, ожидая приближения полудня.  
Дверь в комнату Тора была приоткрыта – Локи вежливо остановился у самой щели, борясь с желанием сунуть туда нос. Но что-то на уровне врожденной вежливости подсказало ему, что нужно делать, и принц постучал костяшками пальцев по косяку, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Брат отреагировал не сразу – его медленные шаги раздались у самой двери спустя пару минут, и взору Локи предстал самый обычный, заспанный, взъерошенный Тор, с набрякшими веками и туго обвязанными простыней бедрами. Игнорируя вопрос во взгляде брата, младший Одинсон проскользнул у того под локтем, проворно запрыгивая на кровать и растягиваясь на ней. С лица Тора исчезла улыбка, и он нелепо застыл в дверях, моргая и не зная, куда себя деть.  
-Что стоишь, брат? Я прервал твой сон? – ехидно сощурился Локи, поднимая руку и чуть сжимая пальцы. Длинная тень от резной ножки стола поползла к ноге Тора, обвивая ее за щиколотку, и тот рвано выдохнул, забывая сохранять представительный вид. Он снова попытался сказать хоть слово, но вновь не смог, лишь глядя во все глаза то на брата, то на тень, по-хозяйски устроившуюся на его ноге.   
\- Я-то думал, только с лучом у меня так здорово выходило. А, оказывается, я еще и повелитель теней, - рассмеялся младший, но не получил в ответ ни тени улыбки. Он обеспокоенно вскочил, подходя к брату и дотрагиваясь до его плеча. Тор сломался, не сумев сдержать себя – обвил руками нескладное тело Локи и вжался носом в мягкое теплое местечко за ухом, где у брата начинали виться густые темные волосы. Лихорадочно соображая, что же следует сейчас сказать, Тор извиняющимся тоном произнес:  
-Мне снился плохой сон, про тебя брат.   
И, к своей досаде, Локи чуть не расплакался – не потому, что был сентиментальным или неженкой, нет – потому что впечатления собственного сна были столь отчетливыми и неприятными, что объятия Тора чуть было не завершили все дело. Поджав губы, Локи сочувственно сжал запястье брата и вышел из его комнаты, решив пойти в купальни и хорошенько смыть с себя весь осадок ото сна. Шаги его были неслышными, легкими, и почти взрослыми.  
Оставшись один, Тор запустил руки в волосы, наматывая пряди на пальцы, стараясь сделать себе больно. У него не осталось почти никаких связных мыслей, только сменяющие друг друга отчетливые картинки. Вот Локи входит раньше на пять минут, не постучав в дверь, и видит Тора, с мукой, отчетливо видной на лице, гладящим себя по впалому животу. Или другое – Локи трется о его плечо носом, влажной дорожкой поцелуев спускаясь к груди и опускаясь на колени. Ему всего лишь двенадцать, и его губы потрескаются, пойдут кровоточащими ранками, которые Фригг обязательно смажет мазью.   
Мазью.  
Тор закрыл глаза и надел легкую рубашку с вышитым золотыми нитками воротом. От того, как небрежно он натянул ее через голову, нитки полопались, некрасиво торча и щекоча шею. Полностью одевшись, громовержец стремительно покинул спальню, сварливо хлопая дверью. Дворцовые коридоры полны утреннего солнца, слепящего глаза, от которого Тору становится немного легче – темный и колкий образ брата растворяется в нем, уступая место голоду и нетерпению.   
Громовержец миновал покои родителей, не дыша прошел мимо двери Локи, вслушиваясь и изо всех сил стараясь не вслушиваться. Но все было тихо, безмолвно и спокойно. Он представил себе брата, спящим, поджавшим колени к груди и приоткрывшим рот, или – Тор остановился как вкопанный, оцепенело моргая – внезапно представил брата взрослым, тонким юношей, цепко держащим Тора за подбородок. Глаза его, как таковые исчезли, уступив место холодной, злой, кусачей тьме, норовившей ужалить и ударить побольнее. Этот новый Локи не укладывался в голове, и громовержец ускорил шаг, бормоча себе под нос: «Это всего лишь воображение. Это я его таким сделал, в своих мыслях, больше ничего». На памяти Тора брат никогда не злился – или же воображение отказывалось подкидывать нужное воспоминание. Локи, будучи самодостаточным, утонченным и склонным к шуткам, тем не менее, ни разу не давал повода наказывать его или упрекать в чем-либо. Правда, он был еще совсем мальчишкой – несформировавшимся человеком, недоступным для взрослого понимания, но в глубине души Тор отчаянно жаждал подловить его.  
Уличить.  
Поймать.  
Совесть, не до конца задушенная боями и не до конца растоптанная ножками асгардских девиц, мучила громовержца, не давая ему возможности не то чтобы задуматься о возможности желаемого, но и даже облечь в слова смутные, пугающие идеи. Тор хотел обвинять, знать, что его фантазии имеют под собой почву, что Локи виноват, и что за последний год резко подросший брат сам провоцирует Тора. Но брат был весел, добр и неизменно одинок в своей доброте.  
Если выглянуть из окна чертогов Всеотца, чтобы бросить взгляд на Асгард, простирающийся, на сколько хватает глаз, то можно увидеть вздыбившийся горный хребет, столь исполинский, что только асгардцы могут перебраться через него. Этот хребет, по поверьям, передаваемым из уст в уста, является ни чем иным как корнем дерева Игдрассиль, который хотел прорасти в Асгард, тем самым угрожая разрушить полгорода. Один умолил Древо Мира оставаться в недрах благодатной асгардской земли, отчего сады в этих местах необычайно пышны и прекрасны, а почва плодородна. Проходя через внутренний дворик дворца, Тор машинально поклонился земле, касаясь ее двумя пальцами, и приложил их к губам.  
Площадка для тренировок была предсказуемо пуста – никто из воинов не будет упражняться в такую рань, да еще если солнце сегодня так беспощадно. Но ярость, глухая злоба, бессилие и усталость, наполнявшие Тора до краев, искали выхода, чтобы через некоторое время вернуться вновь. Молот привычно лег в ладонь, чуть нагретый, тяжелый и приятно оттягивающий руку – и громовержец ударил по земле, выдохнув от тряхнувшего его восторга. Поле для тренировок пошло трещинами, едва заметными, но предупреждающими, словно вот-вот грозящими превратиться в зияющие раны на теле земли. Дернув головой, Тор прикрыл глаза и оскалился – зло, бешено и весело, делая сильный взмах рукой, от которого волосы его безвольно упали на плечи. Молот, перебив семь деревянных подпорок, встретился с цепкими пальцами бога, такой же злой, полный сил и солнечной ярости. Навес тяжело рухнул, погребая под своей тяжестью доспехи, оружие, тренировочные мишени и прочий хлам, с грохотом смешиваясь в одно целое и исторгая клубы пыли. Второй удар по земле Тор нанес полукругом, взрывая почву и теряясь в ощущениях, похожих на пьянящий оскал вседозволенности. Богу хотелось смеяться, хотелось разнести в клочья весь Асгард и смеяться над этим, потому что он был зол, потому что солнце слепило, потому что Локи двигает тени, потому что ему восемнадцать и все изменилось за какой-то чертов год, потому что из него лепят мужчину и наследника, потому что молот так непозволительно хорош, потому что у брата такая тонкая шея, потому что Тор хочет Локи.  
Развороченный участок земли был жалок. Выдернутые с корнем подпорки, переломанные столбы и навес, превратившийся в груду трухи, перемешанную с лязгающим металлом, взрытая и искореженная земля – все это окружало Тора, беспомощно опустившего руки, с затаившимся в глазах ужасом. Он разлепил пересохшие губы, оглядывая вздымающийся вдалеке хребет, и прошептал, удивленно проговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Я хочу своего брата.  
К Тору, минуя внутренний двор и крытую галерею, шел Один, и в его шаге было нечто скрытое, угрожающее и недоброе.


	4. Chapter 4

Теплая вода дворцовых купален подарила Локи часы успокоения. Он закрывал глаза и мысленно вспоминал то, о чем читал за последние недели – а в этой сфере мало кто мог сравниться с юным любознательным сыном Одина. В обширной библиотеке, которая показалась бы жителю Мидгарда не меньшей, чем громадная площадь, можно было найти любую книгу, начиная от древних, запыленных и написанных неизвестным принцу языком гримтурсенов свитков, и заканчивая напевами жителей Мидгарда, которые некогда привез в Асгард Гюльви, в знак своего восхищения перед мудростью и величием древних богов. Локи обычно проводил в этом помещении большую часть дня, жадно проглатывая страницу за страницей, чтобы незамедлительно приступить к следующей книге. На полках попадались и такие, смысл которых не мог быть понятен юному богу – в этих фолиантах хранились обычаи мидгардцев, их нравы, описания их жизней, летописи великих мидгардских королей. Не любивший спрашивать совета, принц поджимал губы и молча протягивал непонятную ему книгу высокому человеку с гладким, спокойным лицом, который неизменно сидел за своим тяжелым резным столом, писал что-то и каждый день по-новому заплетал свои длинные темные волосы. Гудред поднимал на Локи глаза и чуть улыбался; в его улыбке не было дружелюбия, лишь неподдельное счастье от того, что он может поговорить о своей любимой книге. Сам принц был для Гудреда только слушателем, молчаливым и внимательным, а потому очень ценным. Сцепляя свои тонкие пальцы, этот человек мягко и тихо пояснял все то, что Локи не решался спросить, не оставляя ни одного неупомянутого аспекта. Платон, Тацит, Эшенбах, Гальфрид Монмутский, «Повесть о Гэндзи», «Махабхарата», Шекспир, бесконечные поэмы, эпосы, песни и сказания проносились у Локи перед глазами, отчего он стоял, затаив дыхание и жадно слушая Гудреда.   
Не обсохнув, Локи надел свою длинную рубашку и придирчиво и аккуратно завязал тесемки на рукавах. Штаны, которые он носил уже второй год, становились коротковаты, обнажая мальчишеские узкие лодыжки - Локи теперь уже не приходилось подворачивать их. Взъерошив только начавшие прикрывать уши волосы, принц обулся и обернулся к окну - палящее утреннее солнце расчертило пол на сверкающие квадратики света. Локи расслабленно представил себе ажурную резную крышу Фрейевой башни, и решил отправиться туда, чтобы немного почитать, подремать и подумать. Во дворце было непривычно тихо - Один с утра уединился в своих чертогах, вынужденный обдумать, как поступить с послами ванов, мать всегда допоздна лежала в кровати и что-нибудь вышивала, а брат, судя по его утреннему настроению, ушел к Фандралу, чтобы отвлечь себя дружеской беседой. Остальные же бесчисленные обитатели царского дворца в первой половине дня замирали, неспешно занимаясь каждый своим делом, и лишь к вечеру сходились в шумной пиршественной зале. Разбегаясь и скользя по коридорным плитам, Локи преодолел немалое расстояние - теперь у него появилась чарующая возможность цепляться пальцами за солнечные блики и тени, чтобы разогнаться.   
Фрейева башня была построена еще в самом начале времен, когда в Асгарде мало было прекрасных женщин. На древнем языке "фрейя" означало "дама", и лучшие зодчие со всех миров были призваны в Асгард, чтобы создать башню, которая смогла бы сравниться великолепием с самыми прекрасными девами каждого из миров. Архитектор Фрейгейр, прибывший из Ванахейма, предложил завершить строение резной каменной крышей, дерзко смотрящей в небо своим шпилем. Такие одежды, говорил он, носили богини его родины; их одеяния были сотканы из сока, стекающего по стволу Игдрассиля и бывшего прочным и полупрозрачным. Богам настолько понравилась эта идея, что они дали башне имя, которое одновременно и прославляло бы всех прекрасных дев Ванахейма, и служило бы воспоминанием о талантливом зодчем. Юный Локи очень любил стоять на полу этого сооружения, разглядывая причудливые узоры прорезей окон и крыши.  
В тот день младший принц вновь очутился на самом верхнем этаже башни, с восторгом манипулируя лучами и создавая вокруг себя прохладную тень. Локи раскрыл книгу, собираясь углубиться в чтение, но услышал слабый, гулкий звук, от которого словно бы задрожал пол. Принц задумчиво поморщился, вскидывая голову - звук вновь повторился, становясь сильнее. В третий раз он дополнился лязгом металла и грохотом, после которого в воздухе повисла зловещая тишина. Чувствуя смешанный с любопытством страх, Локи ухватился пальцами за нагретые резные оконца, ожидая увидеть все, что угодно, но только не это.  
Тор был страшен. Каждый, кто видел его в бою, запоминал на всю жизнь перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы, алчный, яростный взгляд и разметавшиеся волосы, концы которых были будто охвачены пламенем. Сегодня он предстал перед глазами Локи, вскидывая руку, скалясь, и ударяя молотом по напряженной земле, взрыхляя и терзая ее, пытаясь причинить ей боль столь же сильную, какую испытывал и сам. Вокруг Тора рушились неустойчивые навесы, падали доспехи, а он смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, снова и снова "нападая" на все кругом. Локи едва заставил себя вдохнуть. Он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, немедленно, сейчас же, чтобы брат успокоился. Непонятно почему, состояние Тора волновало Локи сильнее, чем обычно - исчезло даже неизменное восхищение от мастерства брата, уступая место безграничному желанию прекратить это. Он почувствовал, на одно безумное мгновение, что вместо почвы под ногами Тора лежит он, Локи, и брат замахивается на него, почувствовал боль, стянувшую грудь, и тихо взвыл, кусая себя за запястье.

Один поднял голову, устало смотря на сына. Весь бледный, тонкий и отстраненный, Локи медленно и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Отец, я счел своим долгом сообщить, что опасаюсь за своего брата. Он на поле для тренировок, и от поля осталась лишь груда обломков, - сказал Локи тонким голосом, чувствуя, как пылают уши. Всеотец поднялся из-за стола и молча прошел мимо сына, сохраняя бесстрастное и спокойное выражение лица, которое стоило ему всего его самообладания. Локи остался стоять в чертоге отца, оцепенело глядя в пол и чувствуя всю ту же боль в груди. Повинуясь нелепому желанию, пальцы младшего принца оттянули ворот рубашки, и он увидел расползающееся по груди отвратительное, синеватое пятно, прошитое тонкими бардовыми венками. Локи надавил на него и скривился от боли, мгновенно кольнувшей его в висок. Что-то подсказывало ему, что брат больше не борется с чем бы то ни было. Что-то подсказывало Локи, что он только что сделал гадкое, неправильное, и... такое забавное дело. Как и красноватые полосы от удара прутом, синяк, красовавшийся на груди, почему-то вызвал у принца нервную улыбку - такую, из-за которой асы начинают сторониться тебя. Локи подошел к одному из окон, обрамляющих круглый высокий зал, и прижался носом к мутноватому стеклу. Расплывчатая фигурка Одина приближалась к Тору, который со спины смотрелся уязвимым и дерзким.


	5. Chapter 5

Как силен бывает асгардский ветер! Он гнет пышные кроны деревьев, завывает в дворцовых чертогах, взметает полы одеяний стыдливых асиний и путает прекрасные волосы Сиф.   
Асгардский ветер бывает разным - это и легкое дуновение, чуть колышущее узорчатые шторы на окнах чертогов, это и освежающие потоки воздуха, примчавшиеся с далеких морей, насланные Ньердом, чтобы усмирить полуденный зной, и холодные порывы ветра, стелящегося по земле ближе к вечеру, когда тяжелые думы наполняют душу Всеотца. Бывает также, что над изящными строениями города богов стягиваются и нависают тучи, темные и плотные, прибывшие из далеких, туманных краев земли, где обитает исполинская змея Ермунганд. Резкие и безжалостные порывы ветра гонят тучи к Асгарду, чтобы излиться на его плодородные земли дождем, портящим сады, леса и поля края богов. Испуганный Ньерд пытается остановить угрюмые тяжелые тучи, но даже он, бог ветров, не в силах это сделать - и на Асгард обрушивается злой, сильный и разрушительный ветер. О, как он бывает силен!  
Полуденное солнце, ставшее свидетелем Торовой ярости, померкло, когда из-за горного хребта показались необъятные, гонимые ненасытным ветром облака. Это Ермунганд, вечный противник Тора, почувствовал своей кожей ярость бога, ибо даже до его слуха дошел гул, издаваемый Мъельниром, и ударил хвостом по воздуху, насылая на Асгард ураган. Бесстрастное лицо Одина не дрогнуло, он лишь слегка нахмурился, проходя между колоннами галереи. Зоркий взгляд Всеотца оглядел то, что раньше было полем для тренировок, и он убедился - Локи не врал.  
Если честно, до этого Один в словах сына немного сомневался.  
Тор, придя в себя, осторожно опустил молот на землю и огляделся. Плечи больше не жгло солнечными лучами, но руки громовержца были в синяках и ссадинах - до такой степени он увлекся своей "битвой". Теперь, когда ярость прошла, уступая место усталости, Тор с ужасом вспомнил, какие чудовищные слова сошли с его губ. Не замечая нанесенного земле ущерба, громовержец тяжело опустился на колени, и даже сквозь плотно закрытые веки он почувствовал, как почернело небо над его головой. Старший сын Одина знал, что в таких случаях следует выговориться кому-то и выслушать совет, но ему страшно было подумать, что будет, скажи он хоть кому-нибудь о своем непозволительном желании. Перед глазами у Тора невольно встал образ матери - юноша попробовал представить Фригг доброй, всепрощающей и милостивой. Мать поправила рукой свои золотистые волосы, уложенные в замысловатую прическу, и посмотрела в глаза сына долгим ясным взглядом. Громовержец попробовал вообразить голос матери, и та, садясь на резной треножник, спросила:  
-Что тебя тревожит, Тор? Который день ты ходишь мрачнее тучи.  
"Я запутался", - мысленно ответил ей юноша, сжимая губы и вскидывая глаза. В воображении громовержец мог не бояться быть отвергнутым, поэтому смело произнес: "Я желаю получить Локи, хоть и знаю, что это и самое последнее, что дозволено мне во всех девяти мирах". Мать не улыбнулась, но на ее лице не было отвращения или страха - Фригг, какой она была в воображении старшего сына Одина, преисполнилась жалости.  
-Женись, мой любимый сын, поищи себе невесту, и твое наваждение пройдет, я уверена, - грустно произнесла она, вставая. Тор распахнул глаза, и фигура матери растворилась на внутренней стороне его век. Все такая же взрыхленная земля, окруженная обломками деревянных столбов, была накрыта тенью, отбрасываемой тучами. Напротив сына стоял Всеотец, и его взгляд был холоден.   
-Что случилось, мой сын разучился управлять той силой, которой он наделен? - тихо промолвил Один, в то же время проводя ладонью над землей. Невнятные остатки навеса рассыпались трухой, а из попорченных доспехов возник один исполинский железный великан, тут же поклонившийся своему создателю и отошедший на пару десятков шагов. Тор упорно молчал, с вызовом смотря на отца. К сожалению, произошедшее он не мог объяснить даже себе самому.   
Один наклонился, прикасаясь пальцами к губам и прикладывая их к трещинам в поверхности земли. Поле для тренировок затянулось, как затягивается рана на неуязвимом Бальдре - земля словно облегченно вздохнула, избавленная от той боли, которую нанес ей Тор, сын Одина. Всеотец трижды поклонился, с тревогой поднимая глаза на темнеющие тучи, и тихо промолвил на древнем языке: "Благодарю тебя, Игдрассиль", прежде чем молча кивком приказать сыну следовать за ним. Больше всего на свете Тор не хотел бы сейчас услышать звук грома.  
-Этот великан, Вегард, отныне будет охранять землю Асгарда от таких же неразумных юнцов, как и ты, - произнес Всеотец на ходу, не оборачиваясь. Громовержец против воли скрипнул зубами от бессилия и сознания собственной глупости, и над дворцом едва слышно пророкотали первые раскаты грома. Отец стремительно шел впереди, вновь минуя внутренний дворик и вступая в зал с низким потолком и широкими окнами до пола, в котором шаги звучали гулко и весомо. Один из верных слуг царя послушно кивнул ему, исчезая в боковой галерее. Оконные рамы со скрипом распахнулись, грозя слететь с петель, и холодный ветер взметнул волосы Тора, издевательски бросая их ему в лицо. Стихия сознательно дразнила вспыльчивого бога, добиваясь своего – новый, более сильный раскат грома раздался вдалеке, отчего задребезжали стекла. Из приоткрытой двери показался Ньерд, круглое и растерянное лицо которого выражало бессилие.  
-Всеотец, я ничего не могу поделать. Проклятые ветра не подчиняются мне, а тучи разражаются грохотом по неизвестной мне причине, - быстро произнес ван, удивленно оглядывая насупившегося Тора. Один саркастично ухмыльнулся, махнув рукой в сторону сына.  
-Это все он, Ньерд, кому еще будет так благоволить Ермунганд, как не моему любимому отпрыску. Тор, прекрати злиться, ты спалишь нам весь Асгард, - бросил Всеотец громовержцу, досадливо мотнув головой, - если бы Локи не предупредил меня, неизвестно чем это вообще могло кончиться.  
Ньерд не смог не скривиться в скептичной гримасе. По каким-то, ему одному известным причинам, бог ветра недолюбливал младшего Одинсона и считал, что неразумный мальчишка, тем не менее, ничего и никогда не делает просто так. Ван поплотнее закутался в свой зеленоватый плащ, шагая рядом с Одином и тихо с ним переговариваясь. Ньерд в последнее время долгие часы проводил в покоях царя Асгарда, ибо лишь ему было под силу дипломатично говорить со своими сородичами, ванами, гостившими в чертогах Одина. Тор, только постигавший основы красноречия, был вынужден помногу говорить с богом ветров, добиваться такого же мягкого, ублажающего тембра и интонации, таких же плавных речевых оборотов и образности речи.   
Войдя в покои Фригг, Всеотец жестом отпустил Ньерда, который явно нехотя покинул светлую комнату царицы. Сама мать царских отпрысков сидела у окна, тревожно вглядываясь в темнеющий, едва различимый горизонт. Тор невольно отвел глаза, все еще вспоминая свою недавнюю мальчишескую выдумку. Отец, такой же сосредоточенный и тихий, как и мать, встал возле нее, нежно сжимая плечо Фригг и смотря на сына непонятным, задумчивым взглядом.   
\- Пришло время тебе выбрать невесту, - устало произнес Один, глядя на жену. Женщина кивнула, безмолвно подтверждая не только слова мужа, но и те бесплотные фантазии Тора, которые, как он считал, никак не могут хоть частично стать реальностью.  
\- Учти, когда я говорю «выбрать», это значит, что мы уже нашли тебе девушку, но ты сделаешь ее своей невестой публично, добровольно, как того требуют наши традиции, - жестковато уточнил Всеотец, сбрасывая руку с плеча Фригг и направляясь к двери. Этим он словно показал, что разговор окончен, и сына лишь поставили в известность. Тор передернул плечами, словно норовистый конь, но в который раз за день промолчал. Только когда они с матерью остались наедине, громовержец позволил себе спросить:  
-Кто она?  
-Сиф, - ответила мать, словно это имя изначально должно было слететь с ее уст. На пару мгновений, пару коротких, безумных мгновений, Тор представил другое, запретное имя, произнесенное матерью, и сердце сладко дрогнуло, надежно пойманное в силки. Небо сотряслось от череды раскатов грома, из почерневшего неба хлынул дождь, заставивший Фригг стремительно отойти от окна. Громовержец выскочил из покоев царицы, машинально дошел до середины коридора и замер, захваченный разнообразными мыслями. В другом конце длинной аркады возникла маленькая юркая фигурка, посмотревшая на брата с жалостью и опасением.


	6. Chapter 6

Что может быть красивее блеснувшего на солнце клинка? Тяжелый меч оттягивает руку и удар, от которого гибнут все мнимые враги, выходит нелепым, но кто мешает попробовать снова? Тренирующиеся на поле дети, будущие соратники Тора, знатная поросль Асгарда, с воодушевлением разрубают пополам податливые безмолвные чучела, воздух полнится лязгом, воплями и топотом сотен ног. Старшие товарищи, уже прошедшие испытания, или побывавшие в битве, следят за тем, чтобы ни один ребенок не отлынивал от занятий: им ли не знать, что опыт и сноровка – вещи порой более важные, чем точный глаз или удача. Поле для тренировок для этих детей является не просто местом, где они набивают руку: здесь впервые в жизни они сталкиваются лицом к лицу с самими собой, трусливыми или храбрыми, одиночками или лидерами, хитрыми или идущими напролом, здесь они вырастают в тех, кто потом сокрушает грозную плоть врага одним точным, безжалостным ударом.  
В певучем великолепии битвы Тор - истинный воин – находит успокоение. Он не задумывается, что именно так привлекает его в сражениях, но стоило бы кому-то, вроде Локи, спросить Тора об этом, то старший сын Одина, не задумываясь, сказал бы: «Я люблю силу». Слабость, как предшественница поражения, была осмеяна на полях для тренировок, вызывая в Торе чувство глубокого омерзения – в силу своей прямолинейности, громовержец не мог перебороть в себе неприязнь к женщине, пускай и красивой, которая воплощает собой покорную тщедушность. В бесконечных тренировках, боях и поединках, старший Одинсон вырос и возмужал, научившись думать о более удачном применении молота, выгодных позициях, важности опыта и расчете силы удара, чтобы, вернувшись, домой истинным наследником, выбрать себе супругу.   
Чтобы понять, что выбирать ему не дала ни судьба, ни царственные родители.  
\- Тор! – воскликнул Локи, быстро преодолев расстояние между ним и братом. Тонкий голос младшего сына Одина гулко отдался в высоких сводах. Тор, не успевший даже обдумать свой разговор с отцом и матерью, был захвачен врасплох, и растерянно улыбнулся вытянувшему шею от любопытства брату.   
\- Что случилось на поле для тренировок? – неуверенно спросил Локи, отводя глаза. Его пальцы теребили ворот рубашки, то задирая его повыше, то будто стремясь разорвать. В коридоре внезапно стало очень холодно – ветер, начавший было успокаиваться, взметнулся вновь, проносясь по покоям дворца и свистя в узких прорезях окон. Шея и спина Локи покрылись мурашками, а губы чуть побледнели, сжатые от волнения. Тор не мог отвести глаз от едва наметившегося, мальчишечьего кадыка, который брат тут же накрыл ладонью, в бесполезном стремлении согреться.   
\- Тор, - снова позвал Локи, на этот раз немного удивленный молчанием брата. Громовержец молча подхватил Локи подмышками, перекидывая через плечо и унося в сторону его комнаты. В этот раз Локи не смеялся.  
***  
Тяжелые пряди волос, золотистые на солнце и медные при изменчивом свете свечей, падали на спину, когда девушка обеими руками снимала тяжелый шлем. Волосы завивались крупными кольцами на концах и волнами обрамляли строгое, красивое лицо с густыми бровями. Перекинув через плечо мягкую, послушную массу, девушка отделяла пряди, одну за другой вплетая их в причудливый узор прически. Руки уставали, пальцы немели – ведь волосы доставали ей до нижней части спины – но нужно было скрупулезно подцепить каждую прядку. Девушка с ненавистью разглядывала тонкие волосы, щекочущие лицо, и мечтала срезать их одним взмахом ножа, которым она так точно попадала в цель. Но завораживающе красивые, гладкие и пышные пряди были такими…своими, что девушка была уверена – срежь она их, и все тело наполнится самой нешуточной болью. Дверь комнаты приоткрылась, и к удивлению самой хозяйки, на пороге возникла Фригг.  
\- Сиф, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - произнесла она, окидывая взглядом склонившуюся перед ней деву.  
***  
Тор опустил брата на кровать, так же молча подтянул к себе покрывало, небрежно смятое Локи еще с утра. От солнечного пробуждения не осталось и следа – из окна было хорошо видно небо, затянутое ставшими серыми тучами. Локи вдруг вырвал расшитую ткань из пальцев брата и накинул ее себе на плечи, вновь неестественно выпрямляя спину и прикрывая глаза. Тор остался стоять на коленях около постели, и в какой-то момент понял, со всей красочной, неизбежной ясностью, что через пару дней он объявит о своем желании взять в жены Сиф, что еще через месяц он ляжет с женщиной и должен будет заняться с ней любовью – и на мгновение ему показалось, будто наваждение, вызванное братом, исчезло, испарилось, уступая место правильному, оправданному желанию. Это было дурным сном, злой издевкой, кошмаром и бредом! Тихо рассмеявшись, Тор подался вперед, крепко обнимая Локи и прижимая его к себе, готовый радостно рассказать брату о своей невесте, просто поболтать с ним, другим, подросшим, как они делали раньше; Тор просунул руки под покрывало, касаясь ладонями горячего живота Локи сквозь одежду.   
И тут все рухнуло, как рушится прогнившая крыша, как рассыпается трухой фигура забытого деревянного идола – голос Локи прозвучал одновременно с настигшим Тора жаром, расползшимся в паху, заставившим уши гореть от злости на себя.  
\- Может перестанешь душить меня и расскажешь, что с тобой сегодня случилось?  
Громовержец отдернул руки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить брата. Слабый запах мыла, исходивший от волос Локи, словно окутал Тора целиком, не давая вырваться. Наваждение, бред, дурной сон, издевка!  
\- Может успокоишься? Я женюсь, - старший Одинсон сделал паузу, стараясь сглотнуть вставший в горле ком, - но тебя подобное еще не касается. Не в силах отвести взгляд от напряженной спины Локи, Тор вышел за дверь, не чувствуя ватных, не слушающихся его ног. Теряя голову, Одинсон оперся о стену, прерывисто дыша и запуская руку за пояс штанов – тонкий, хрупкий, своевольный братец, источающий неправильный, непохожий ни на что иное, запах, улыбающийся, смеющийся, ступающий узкими ступнями на холодные плиты асгардской пиршественной залы возник перед ним, давая Тору всего пару секунд, череду обжигающих образов - и громовержец кончил, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух и ошарашенно смотря прямо перед собой.


	7. Chapter 7

Локи не мог дать точного определения своему состоянию. То, что побуждало младшего Одинсона безвылазно сидеть в своей комнате, имело какие-то глубокие и пугающие его самого корни. Подтянув ноги к животу, мальчик играл с юркими язычками пламени, заставляя их появляться на кончиках пальцев – а в ушах все еще звучал голос брата. Локи словно ощупывал свои мысли, по-взрослому анализируя каждое слово, каждое движение губ отца, матери, брата, и от всего этого хотелось заскулить.  
Дети, игравшие на улицах Асгарда в тот день, когда Эйлейв спросил про младшего принца, наслушались приглушенных разговоров своих родителей, большей частью знатных вельмож, вхожих в чертог Ньерда. Локи Одинсон был для этих «юных воинов» фигурой столь же загадочной, сколько и непривлекательной – уж слишком он отличался от остальных. Один, бесстрастно сажавший сыновей по обе руки от себя, не давал повода никаким предрассудкам, Фригг нежно улыбалась из полумрака своей спальни, но упорная природа асгардцев искала, тщетно, но непрестанно, того, с кем можно не считаться. В пиршественной зале, или на широком балконе перед огромной площадью, или в чертогах, стоило лишь Тору ласково потрепать брата по волосам, освободить место в первом ряду, а то и вовсе схватить на руки и захохотать – и авторитет громовержца делал свое дело. Тор был для Локи всем, что олицетворяло собой любовь, защиту и веселье, и в своих самых грязных и недобрых мыслях Локи путался и мялся лишь от того, что знал – брат бы оттолкнул его за это.   
А у Сиф были руки, покрытые едва заметными веснушками. Волосы ее, золотисто-медные, словно пропитанные медом и украшенные янтарем, ниспадали до пояса, мягкими волнами обрамляя лицо. Сиф забирала у Локи брата, забирала его на свое девственное ложе, полное соблазнов, обещающее утехи и долгие бессонные ночи, она встряхивала волосами, и взгляд Тора тяжелел, становясь неясным и мрачным. Локи даже не знал, объявил ли громовержец прилюдно о своих намерениях, или еще тянет с таким важным шагом – третий день стены чертога были единственным местом, где сын Одина мог думать, не опасаясь быть потревоженным.   
***  
Золотое яблоко Игун упало на свежую, благоухающую после дождя землю. Оно покатилось по дорожке, узкой лентой петлявшей вдали – мимо кустов с гибкими хлесткими ветками, мимо брошенного Фандралом ножика, мимо птичьего пера. Яблоко подняла женская рука с длинными угловатыми ногтями, чтобы в следующую секунду подбросить плод и точным взмахом кинжала разрубить его надвое. Сиф удовлетворенно хмыкнула, поддевая носком остатки яблока и накалывая его на острие.  
\- Меткий удар, - негромко произнес Тор, огибая куст и с интересом рассматривая «место сражения», - неужели ты не предпочла бы съесть его?  
Сиф покраснела, опуская глаза и пряча оружие в складках платья.  
\- Не говори никому, пожалуйста, - скованно произнесла девушка, чуть наклоняя голову, отчего в ее волосах блеснуло солнце. Тор чуть было не забыл, зачем пришел, все еще продолжая удивленно глядеть на остатки яблока Игун. Рукой он провел по веткам, пытаясь зацепить одну и вырвать с корнем, но безуспешно. Тогда Одинсон завел со своей будущей невестой непринужденный разговор о последних событиях во дворце, об общих друзьях, неотрывно смотря на Сиф, изучая каждый дюйм ее белого, округлого тела. Покатая линия плеч переходила в тонкие, но сильные руки, лицо девушки – чуть грубоватое – излучало смущение и робость, а небольшая сутулость даже придавала ей некую прелесть. Тор чувствовал симпатию, дружеское расположение, интерес – а влечение, страсть, любование притаились где-то в глубине, прикрываясь маской двенадцатилетнего юнца, дразнясь и заставляя громовержца тереть глаза и невпопад отвечать на вопросы девушки. Если бы не волосы Сиф, то в ее облике не осталось бы ничего, способного хоть как-то привести Тора в состояние, благоприятствующее появлению потомства - от этих волос и в самом деле трудно было оторвать взгляд. Не удержавшись, Одинсон протянул руку, ловя пальцами длинную прядь и рассматривая ее с восхищением, смешанным с недоумением: как у такого существа могут быть такие волосы? Сиф напряглась, замолкая, и вся вытянулась, борясь с желанием убежать прочь от странного собеседника. Перед глазами Тора непрошеным видением возникла тонкая шея брата, на которой колечками лежали мягкие темные волосы, спутывающиеся от малейшего дуновения.   
\- Я жду тебя завтра в чертоге моего отца, Сиф. Я буду счастлив видеть тебя там, - со всей искренностью, на которую он только был способен, произнес громовержец, удаляясь в сторону крытой галере и оставляя девушку наедине со своими мечтами, надеждами и страхами.  
***  
Вечернее солнце подползло к ногам Локи, робко касаясь его ступней своими теплыми лучами. Он закрыл глаза, намереваясь пролежать так до самой ночи, чтобы беспрепятственно пройти в библиотеку, когда все люди во дворце уже будут крепко спать. Вошедшая Фригг аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь, села на край постели и молча поставила перед сыном поднос с едой.   
\- Я не голоден, - пробормотал Локи, не открывая глаз и сжимая руки в кулаки.  
Фригг протянула руку, гладя сына по холодному лбу, и глаза ее наполнились тревогой. Двенадцатилетний сын становился для нее чем-то вроде взрослого, когда в его голосе и манерах проскальзывали эти, непонятно откуда взявшиеся, нотки.  
\- Завтра твой брат сделает очень важный шаг в своей жизни. Неужели ты не хочешь прийти? – осторожно спросила царственная супруга Одина, отнимая руку и неловко кладя ладонь на колено. Локи поморщился и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Зачем? Меня подобное еще не касается, - бесцветно сказал он, пожимая плечами. Мать, явно сбитая с толку поведением сына, растерянно оглядела его, удержавшись от порыва пригладить волосы Локи и расчесать их.   
\- Я вчера помогала Сиф укладывать волосы, знаешь, как это делают девушки накануне помолвки. Вплетала ей в пряди камни и завивала их щипцами на висках, чтобы кудри дольше держались. У нее такие красивые волосы, что хочется все время что-нибудь делать с ними, укладывать, причесывать, заплетать, - рассказывала Фригг, не понимая, зачем она говорит подобное сыну, но чувствуя острую потребность что-то сказать. Локи молча отвернулся, пряча лицо.  
\- Хорошо, как знаешь... Вот тут я тебе оставила, съешь, пока не остыло. Локи, пожалуйста, - неуверенно произнесла мать, вставая и идя к двери. На минуту младшему Одинсону захотелось остановить ее, рассказать ей все, о чем он думал вот уже третий день, может быть, поплакать, но вместо всего этого он вдруг застыл, пораженный одной новой идеей. Локи не заметил, как ушла Фригг – на губах его играла теперь нехорошая, гадкая ухмылочка.  
***  
Ночью чертоги дворца преображались, приобретая свой особенный вид, аромат и дух. Между высокими пролетами арок гулял неуютный полночный ветерок, колышущий легкие занавеси; в лунные ночи молочно-белые пятна света «хватали» за ноги припозднившихся обитателей дворца. Двери с резными вставками словно оживали, полные фигурок, готовых в любой момент задвигаться и зажить своей, ночной жизнью – если по ним провести пальцами, рельефы показались бы на ощупь мягкими. Тень пролетающей птицы ложилась на плиты пола стремительным, живым пятном, столь же притягательным, как и юркие языки пламени в кованых светильниках.  
Дева Сиф спала, накрывшись тонким покрывалом без вышивки, сделанном в самом обычном мидгардском городе. Ее покои были лишены той суровой простоты, сознательно создаваемой Тором, той изящной анархии, царившей у Локи, женственности чертогов Фригг и помпезности комнат Всеотца – у Сиф все было безвкусно и неловко, словно и самой хозяйке неизвестно, как и куда можно поместить ту или иную вещь. Девушка спала, повернувшись на бок, лицом к большому окну, закрытому тяжелой расшитой шторой, и спокойно дышала во сне.  
Ночному гостю хватило пары минут страха, одного точного движения и захлестнувшего его чувства опьянения, сковавшего все тело. До конца осознать то, что он только что проделал, было некогда, поэтому младший сын Одина выскользнул из покоев Сиф, и смог вздохнуть полной грудью, лишь упав на свою, такую родную, кровать. Ночной ветер недовольно взвыл, проносясь под сводами коридоров и комнат, чтобы подарить неспокойные сны множеству обитателей дворца – один Тор был неподвластен этому наваждению, так и не сомкнувший глаз за целую ночь.  
На полу, рядом со спящим в одежде Локи, бесформенной, мягкой, переливающейся грудой лежало самое ценное, чем обладала Сиф – и во сне брат громовержца мог хохотать, не сдерживаясь.


	8. Chapter 8

Давным-давно асы и ваны затеяли кровопролитную войну – о ней рассказывал Локи Гудред, бездумно чертя на старых выцветших пергаментах узкие шлемы богов. Из-под его пера появлялись высокие, статные ваны, которые сходились в поединках с не уступавшими им по силе и красоте асами. Копья их были красными от крови, а поля сражений были усеяны грудами тел в пробитых доспехах. Гудред явно наслаждался своим рассказом, отчего в его тусклых глазах вспыхивали тихие садистские искорки. Ваны, насколько помнил Локи, были сильнее и отважнее асов, которых Гудред рисовал лишенными хладнокровия, так необходимого в бою: их накидки, отороченные мехом, лежали на земле, пропитанные кровью. Игдраccиль помнит то время, когда почва набухала, словно такая же болезненная рана.  
Гудред отдавал младшему Одинсону свои рисунки с таким же восхитительным пренебрежением, которое сопровождало каждое его действие, и на некоторых, последних, были изображены колесницы богов, прибывающие в Асгард, чтобы остаться там навсегда. Круглое, недоумевающее лицо смотрело на Локи с потертого пергамента, и рядом, мелким почерком Гудреда было написано «Ньерд, гость Одина». За природную склонность к шуткам и иронии этот неоднозначный человек превратился в библиотекаря, вынужденного рассказывать свои истории юнцу, вместо того, чтобы заниматься любимым делом.  
Ньерд, гость Одина, спешил, придерживая рукой широкие полы своего похожего на халат одеяния. Он скользнул в приоткрытую дверь, попадая в просторный, светлый и лишенный всяческого убранства чертог, в центре которого стоял трон с широкой, изогнутой спинкой. Это была пиршественная зала, служившая также и для проведения полуофициальных торжеств, которые Всеотец предпочитал держать в относительном секрете. Ньерд шагнул к трону, перед этим внимательно оглядываясь, и опустился на жесткое узкое сидение – но не для того, чтобы позабавиться, воображая себя царем асов. Щелкнув пальцами, бог заставил неярко вспыхнуть светильники, висевшие по периметру залы. Вошедший Один лишь согласно кивнул, сцепляя пальцы в замок за спиной и меряя шагами чертог.  
***  
Гул сотен и тысяч голосов! Разные наречия, говорки и выговоры, певучие голоса альвов, скрипучие гномьи разговоры, мелодичная речь ванов, смех, шепот и звон бокалов наполняли сияющую залу. Всеотец восседал на троне, переговариваясь с женой и поглаживая пальцами кованый набалдашник на подлокотнике; справа кусал ногти Тор, стараясь быть поразговорчивее с гостями. Громовержец ждал Локи, чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей – в этом случае даже опасная близость брата не могла отвратить Тора от желания поговорить с кем-то, кто и в самом деле поддержит его. Но Локи не шел, скорее всего, снова читая книгу где-нибудь в укромном уголке дворца. Группа ванов подошла к наследнику Одина, что-то спрашивая: ведь скоро Тор должен был отправиться в Ванахейм, улаживать возникший из-за Хенира спор, и громовержец оказался затянутым в скучный разговор.  
Бледность младшего Одинсона бросалась в глаза, так, словно он весь был бы залит грязью или одет в женское платье. Локи прошел на свое место, строгий, хмурый и нервный, в любой момент готовый подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и удрать. Тору пришлось самому подойти к брату, чтобы тихонько пожать тому плечо.  
\- Локи, послушай… Прости меня за то, что я тебе тогда наговорил. Сам не свой от этой ситуации, - доверительным тоном сообщил громовержец, награжденный полунасмешливым-полусерьезным взглядом. Брат заломил брови, давая понять, что сочувствует великому горю несчастного Тора – настолько фальшивой была эта гримаса. Один смотрел в другую сторону, мать смотрела на Одина, и громовержец опустился на одно колено, чтобы неловко обнять брата. Локи тихо замычал, впрочем, расплываясь в растерянной улыбке, а через минуту потянулся к шее Тора, обнимая его с неподдельной радостью. Идиллия длилась недолго – вошедший ас громко объявил:  
\- Леди Сиф! – и согнулся пополам, не отрывая восторженных глаз от приглашенных гостей. Где-то в толпе затерялась мать Эйлейва, обмахиваясь большим пером.  
Зал, готовый взорваться криками, когда будущие муж и жена выйдут вперед, застыл, безмолвствуя и недоумевая. Единая мысль сковала умы сотен гостей при виде неопрятно торчащих коротких прядей, тусклых и безжизненных, когда Сиф твердой и решительной походкой вошла в залу.  
Девушка упорно смотрела в пол, сжав губы и бледнея с каждым шагом. Дойдя до трона Одина, она побелела настолько, что пошатнулась, нервно сжимая кулаки. По ее глазам было видно, что она провела кошмарный день, но у нее хватило мужества выйти к своему жениху в таком виде. Толпа загудела, шевелясь и перемещаясь к выходу. Один за другим зал стали покидать небольшие группы гримтурсенов, цвергов, темных альвов – остались лишь ваны и светлые альвы, скорбно склонившие свои головы в знак почтения. Сиф стояла таким же неподвижным каменным изваянием, то бессильно разжимая руки, то сжимая пальцы в кулаки до побелевших костяшек.   
Еще при объявлении «леди Сиф» Локи отпрянул от брата, жадно всматриваясь в дверной проем и часто моргая. Тор, ошеломленный и уязвленный в самое сердце, стоял как оплеванный, и ноздри его раздувались от гнева. При горстке оставшихся людей, громовержец подошел к Сиф, нерешительно поднимая руку и тут же опуская ее.  
\- Я клянусь, что найду того, кто сделал это, - глухо произнес Тор, и в его голосе проступили пугающие нотки беспощадной ярости, пока что лишь клокотавшей на дне, сухой и расчетливой, и тем она была страшнее. Сиф вздрогнула, как от удара, и быстро удалилась, путаясь в складках платья. Волю слезам девушка дала, только проходя бесконечные пустые и холодные дворцовые анфилады. Оставшиеся на своих местах Один и Фригг переглянулись, хмуро и тревожно, ваны и альвы молча поклонились уходящей деве, а Локи боролся с рвущимся наружу смехом, горьким и нервным, тоненькой иголкой колющим где-то внутри.   
***  
Удивительно, но они все еще были прекрасны. Такие же мягкие, теплые и густые, оттягивающие ладонь и скользящие между пальцами. Волосы были словно живыми, и Локи поймал себя на мысли, что жалеет их. Ему стало гадко еще в зале, а пока он дошел до своих покоев, неясная тревога оформилась во вполне зрелую злость на себя. Младший Одинсон понимал всю мерзость своего поступка, который он к тому же не мог себе объяснить – в Локи поднимало голову желание оправдаться.  
\- Я делаю, что хочу, я спас брата от некрасивой девицы, я повеселил столько народа, - пробормотал Локи, рассеяно перебирая в руках свой ночной трофей. Связав прочные нити волос в один хвост, мальчишка на пробу хлестнул им воздух, но никакого эффекта не добился. Как же Сиф прятала свою гриву, когда тренировалась на полях для упражнений? Доставали ли ей волосы хотя бы до середины спины, или нет?  
Локи неуверенно подошел к зеркалу, прижимая ладонью к затылку густую массу волос. Второй рукой он расправил пряди, поводя плечами и завороженно наблюдая за своим дерзким отражением. Ладонь перехватила хвост повыше, полностью скрывая настоящие волосы Одинсона – он оказался во власти волнистых прядок, щекочущих лицо и беспорядочной красотой ниспадающих до пояса. Локи всего лишь хотел посмотреть.  
Плечи сами расправились, придавая осанке каплю венценосной величавости. Мальчик чуть повел бедрами, закусывая губу и напрягая мышцы живота – созерцание этого зрелища отозвалось приятными мурашками по всему телу. Тонкой рукой, белеющей в полумраке, Локи убрал назад пряди, опуская дрожащие ресницы и выгибая спину в надежде увидеть себя сзади. Медная грива тянула к себе, манила своим переливчатым цветом, своей податливостью и легкостью – и младший сын Одина неожиданно для себя расхохотался, запрокидывая нежную, хрупкую шею, обнажая в ухмылке ровные зубы и чуть выступающие клыки. Плавно изогнувшись, Локи оперся рукой о зеркало, открыто улыбаясь своему отражению и даже не пытаясь понять, почему он смеется.  
В полумраке комнаты младший Одинсон вскрикнул, застывая от ужаса. В зеркале, над своим узким плечом, Локи увидел совершенно бешеные, белые от ярости и чего-то еще более животного, глаза старшего брата.


	9. Chapter 9

Руки, заведенные за голову, напряженные, тонкие - извивайтесь, танцуйте , так небрежно скованные тканью, податливые и узкие мальчишеские бедра. В неверном свете одинокого светильника под мягкими складками просвечивает тело, верткое, теплое и насмешливое - изгибайтесь руки, демонстрируя заостренные локти, и пусть на аристократических запястьях останутся красноватые полосы, почти такие же, как от удара прутом. Смейся, будущий трикстер, будущее торово проклятье, перебирая в пальцах потускневшие волосы Сиф, прекраснее которых нет ни в одном из девяти миров, смейся, не подозревая о причине своего веселья, заводи руки за голову и желай увидеть на своем месте девушку, глаза которой подведены узкой тонкой черной линией.  
Первым порывом Тора было схватить брата вместе с его "трофеем" и за ногу притащить в чертог отца - уж Один-то нашел бы верное наказание для своего шутника-сына. С грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, громовержец шагнул к Локи, преодолевая расстояние, разделявшее их. Только оказавшись с братом лицом к лицу, Тор заметил улыбку, оскал, даже скорее ухмылку, сковавшую лицо младшего Одинсона - такую, которая означала крах, падение, наваждение, дурную боль, неуловимый налет грязи; и громовержец вновь задохнулся гневом. Волосы, еще недавно принадлежавшие одной скромной, тихой и отважной девушке, теперь издевательски безжизненно свисали, прижатые ладонью брата, с затылка Локи - перед глазами Тора встала недавняя сцена в зале.  
Громовержец бил сильно, наотмашь, с душой, вкладывая в удар всю свою злобу и невыраженную похоть. Пальцы мазнули Локи по приоткрытым в замешательстве губам, а щека вспыхнула красно-лиловым пятном. Тор удовлетворенно выдохнул, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить братца за ворот и встряхнуть - но Локи неожиданно ловко вывернулся, улыбаясь еще шире, назло, специально обнажая в ухмылке зубы, дрожащими губами давясь от подступающего к горлу смеха.  
\- Тор! А я думал, что ты любишь только волосы Сиф - неужели тебе не нравятся они сейчас? Посмотри! - Одинсон тряхнул копной чужих медных прядей, отступая и продолжая говорить, необдуманно и опрометчиво.   
\- Если ты набросишь мне на плечи ту меховую накидку, то я стану еще прекраснее, правда? - выгнулся в пояснице Локи, поводя головой и облизывая пересохшие губы. Мальчик хотел сглотнуть, но не мог - горло словно свело судорогой, и каждая фраза звучала тонко, будто натянутая струна, и голос был предательски хриплым. Он подцепил пальцами прядь волос, отставляя мизинец, и прихватил зубами кончик ногтя, неотрывно смотря в глаза брата. Щека горела, напоминая об унизительной пощечине - Локи хотелось уничтожить Тора, растоптать его, оплести своими разговорами и одурманить до беспамятства, чтобы потом выбросить прочь, не видеть страшных, темных глаз. Тор стал свидетелем того, что снедало его воображение уже который месяц.  
Гнев, подпитываемый доморощенным благородством и жаждой наказать брата за поруганную честь невесты, захватил громовержца, заставляя уши пылать, а глаза - метать молнии. Но когда ярость охватила все тело, коварная, жаркая и вероломная, она добралась до паха, заставляя Тора сдавленно дышать и сжимать руки в кулаки. Брат вел свою опасную игру, оскорбленный и ошарашенный ударом, все еще не верящий в то, что всего пару дней назад они с Тором смеялись и сидели рядом за столом, а вот сейчас, вслед за этой новостью о женитьбе, дело дошло до того, что громовержец ударил его. Ударил всерьез, не сожалея и не сомневаясь! Тор не мог оторвать взгляд от извивающегося тела Локи, неправильных, таких неуместных волос; женские движения бедер, выступающий упрямый подбородок и мальчишеский, надтреснутый голос жгли его изнутри, злили его и манили.  
Словно завороженный, громовержец шагнул к брату. Шагнул еще раз, оказываясь совсем, непозволительно близко. Опустился на колени, схватывая брата за запястья до синяков, и посмотрел заигравшемуся Локи в глаза, втягивая воздух дрожащими от захватившего разум непонятного чувства ноздрями. Волосы Сиф безвольно упали к ногам братьев. Тишина, воцарившаяся в комнате, давила на уши, младший Одинсон загнанно смотрел на брата, словно желая раствориться в сгущающейся тьме и пропасть, перекинуться птицей, конем, рыбой, кем угодно, и бежать, бежать, бежать прочь отсюда. Но пальцы брата, крепко держащие его, были хуже любых оков.  
\- Я тебя раздавлю, - медленно произнес Локи, тот самый Локи, что крался с кинжалом в спальню Сиф, что поднимал в воздух прут. Он улыбнулся, чуть не поморщившись от боли, пронзившей щеку, и посмотрел на брата, побуждая его принять вызов.  
Первым, что успел почувствовать Локи, были губы: горячие, влажные, они прижались к его шее, скользя по ней вниз, до впадины между ключицами, и младший Одинсон не сразу понял, что происходит. Тор тяжело дышал, отпуская запястья брата, сминая в пальцах ягодицы и хватая зубами открытый участок плеча, там, где у Локи сползла рубашка - душное, непонятное чувство завладело им, побуждая громовержца снова и снова терзать покрасневшую кожу плеча, теряя голову от аромата, исходившего от младшего брата. Задрав край одежды, Тор жадно приник губами к покрытому испариной животу, процарапывая на спине Локи широкие полосы своими грубыми ногтями - брат стоял, безмолвный, как каменное изваяние, и дышал, хватая воздух обескровленными, сухими губами. От сознания того, что происходит, громовержец глухо застонал, ощущая невероятный, гибельный, всепоглощающий жар в паху, весь вздрагивая от охватившего его желания при виде выступающих ребер и впалого живота брата, который вздрагивал и напрягался от каждого прикосновения жадного рта. Взгляд Тора упал на волосы Сиф, добавляя в сумбурные эмоции громовержца каплю злобы - на что, он уже не мог понять, с головы до ног полный Локи: лицом Локи, телом Локи, узкой спиной Локи, всем, что так часто являлось ему в душных снах.  
Одним рывком Тор сдернул штаны брата вниз, не заботясь развязыванием тесемок, отчего узкий пояс больно прошелся по внешней стороне бедер, заставляя их покрыться красноватыми пятнами. Локи, казалось, перестал дышать, невидящим взглядом окидывая комнату и сглатывая вставший в горле комок. Тор, не сдерживаясь, провел ладонями по ногам брата, оглаживая пальцами ямку под коленом, сжимая щиколотку - младший Одинсон видел, словно со стороны, как громовержец касается носом его паха, вдыхая терпкий, запретный аромат, жадно целует кожу у основания члена, обжигая горячим дыханием, и тихо стонет, раздвигая пальцами ягодицы Локи. Все вокруг стало зыбким, словно во сне, и мальчик повторил, будто машинально, больно вцепившись в волосы Тора:  
-Я тебя раздавлю.  
С рыком, полным вновь захватившей его злобы, громовержец схватил Локи за плечо, одним властным движением заставив повернуться. Младший Одинсон не удержался, теряя равновесие и падая на руки - на какое-то мгновение самообладание изменило ему, и он сжался, втягивая плечи и жмурясь от ощущения своего голого, беззащитного зада. Тор перехватил напряженное тело брата одной рукой, вводя пальцы другой руки в сжатое отверстие Локи, вкручивая их до упора, не заботясь о темпе и комфорте. Неровно и сбивчиво двигая ладонью, громовержец трахал брата чуть согнутыми пальцами, растягивая его и упираясь лбом в поясницу с единственной целью - вновь вдохнуть сладковатый запах кожи. Локи дышал широко открытым ртом, смотря прямо перед собой, чувствуя, как разъезжаются колени, а между ягодиц все наполняется ощущением сухого жжения, настолько неприятного, что хотелось кричать.   
\- Давай, раздави меня, - хрипло произнес Тор, вынимая пальцы, спуская свои штаны до колен и высвобождая полностью возбужденный член. "Давай же, братец", - бездумно шептал он, проталкиваясь в Локи, гладя брата везде, оттягивая за волосы непослушную голову, прикусывая зубами кожу на плечах и шее, изо всех сил сжимая пальцы на боках младшего сына Одина и входя в Локи резко, полностью. Безвозвратно.  
Крик у младшего Одинсона вырвался тонкий, резкий и долгий, словно копившийся неделями - Тора всего пробрало, отчего тот с отвратительным хлюпаньем вышел из брата и вновь погрузился до конца в дрожащее, бледное тело. Возбуждение, ставшее невыносимым, огнем охватывало разум, побуждая громовержца оставлять синяки, быстрее двигаться внутри жаркого и сухого Локи, который молча царапал ногтями холодные каменные плиты. Младшему Одинсону казалось, что он умирает. Сжавшись, Локи рванулся, безуспешно пытаясь избежать еще одного, разрывающего проникновения, и почувствовал, как брат кончает в него, наполняя внутренности чем-то горячим и густым. Сперма Тора потекла по внутренней стороне бедер, смешиваясь с кровью и застывая белесой корочкой на полу, спущенных штанах и ногах Локи. Громовержец протянул дрожащую руку к волосам Сиф, утираясь ими, и отбросил в сторону то, что некогда считалось одним из самых красивых в Асгарде. Его глаза, до этого словно покрытые пеленой, ошарашенно оглядели брата, застывшего с разведенными ногами, бедрами, испачканными спермой и беспорядочно задранной рубашкой. Ужас, чистый, ничем не разбавленный ужас, завладел Тором - он ни разу не был так напуган, ни в одном сражении, ни в одной зверской битве. Локи мелко дрожал, не оборачиваясь и не двигаясь; громовержец тихо выдохнул, так, словно кто-то ударил его под дых - и малодушно бросился к двери, открывая ее дрожащими пальцами, выскакивая в коридор, и побежал, не останавливаясь, ощущая как его буквально выворачивает наизнанку.  
Оставшись один, Локи медленно подтянул штаны, лег на бок, обхватывая колени руками, и так пролежал остаток ночи - неподвижный, белый, как полотно, с остановившимся, пустым взглядом.


	10. Chapter 10

Чтобы добраться до Ванахейма, достаточно только заполучить себе в проводники вана. Если он к вам доброжелателен - а ваны большей частью любезны и в целом безупречны - то в пути вам понадобится лишь добрый конь, да побольше запасов хорошей асгардской стряпни. Ван, ни в чем не сомневаясь, пойдет впереди, изредка заводя разговор, подбрасывая свой короткий и тяжелый меч и улыбаясь - ибо дороги в Ванахейм не существует для того, кто идет туда один. Любой ас, мидгардец, житель Нифельхейма или обитатель края альвов, может блуждать по всем девяти мирам, безуспешно ища путь в Ванахейм - каждый раз этот древний мир будет жить своей жизнью прямо у путника за спиной. Из асов лишь Один, которому ведомо все на свете, знает, как попасть в город ванов - и он, соблюдая старое соглашение, молчит.  
В то утро вечнозеленый, пышный и пронизанный солнцем Асгард был тускл, словно закопченая лампа. С рассветом в чертогах Одина собрались послы из Ванахейма, кутаясь в длинные дорожные мантии и с неодобрением поглядывая на затянутое тучами небо. Всеотец тихо переговаривался с Ньердом и еще одним ваном, тонким мужчиной с бесстрастным лицом и темными глазами - тот с оттенком подозрения внимал речам своего собрата, так долго пробывшего в Асгарде. На площади, у раскидистого ясеня, лениво рыл копытом землю конь, впряженный в легкую колесницу из Ванахейма, ветер ерошил его гриву и заставлял моргать красноватыми глазами. Дьярви - тот, кто говорил с Одином и Ньердом - кидал обеспокоенные взгляды на двор, сминая в пальцах грубоватую ткань своего одеяния.  
\- Где же твой сын, Всеотец? Мы ждем только его, - произнес он, чуть улыбаясь. Один устало оперся о стол, сожалея о том, что когда-то не разнес надоедливый Ванахейм к чертям, положив тем самым конец дотошным придиркам этих послов к каждой мелочи.  
Всеотец любезно улыбнулся Дьярви, про себя, впрочем, задаваясь вопросом - а где же, в самом деле, Тор.  
Ветра, терпимые для того, кто стоял обеими ногами на асгардской земле, были невыносимы на высоте. В узких прорезях Фрейевой башни свистели, словно переговариваясь на разные лады, порывы холодного воздуха, забираясь Тору под одежду и тщетно пытаясь отвлечь юношу от бессмысленного созерцания раскинувшейся перед ним панорамы. Громовержец просунул заледеневшие пальцы в сквозные оконца, кусая губы, тупо смотря перед собой и сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. Тучи ползли по небу, отбрасывая неясные, смутно различимые тени.  
Бывает так, что осознание поступка наступает не через час, не через два, а лишь спустя один-два дня – тогда внезапное понимание, словно проникшее под кожу и отравившее ядом все внутренние органы, наваливается тяжким грузом, мешая дышать и думать. Тор, переживающий каждое событие этой ночи, шаг за шагом, по-новой, стоял, оглушенный. «Я был внутри своего брата», - билась у виска истеричная мысль, провоцирующая головную боль. «Я ударил Локи, а потом изнасиловал его», - дернулся Тор, словно желая выскользнуть из своего тела, сбросить его, как грязную, старую кожу.   
«Я бросил брата одного на полу и сбежал», - наполовину подумал, наполовину прошептал громовержец, до боли стискивая в ладонях холодные камни стен башни. Тор закричал, отчаянно, громко и дико, чувствуя, как с криком умирает какая-то важная, может быть, самая важная частичка его самого.  
***  
Опираясь о золоченый треножник, Локи попробовал встать. Рука, онемевшая за ночь, неловко подогнулась, отчего младший Одинсон с тихим, полным ярости вскриком, упал на колени. Он молча посмотрел на свои пальцы, синеватые от холода, на свои ногти, в некоторых местах сбитые до крови – в уголках ногтей скопились засохшие остатки темно-бурого цвета. Локи сжал губы, упрямо поднимая вторую руку и снова опираясь на шаткий треножник – сознание своего беспомощного положения ударило его, словно хлыстом. Когда младший Одинсон встал на ноги, все тело пронзила тупая, ноющая боль, для преодоления которой ему пришлось зажать в зубах ребро ладони.  
Комната была такой же, как и раньше, за исключением брошенных на полу волос Сиф и подсохших остатков спермы брата – она стала неприятного, невыносимо желтоватого оттенка, и Локи едва удержался, чтобы его не вывернуло наизнанку. За окном небо закрыли тяжелые синеватые тучи, гонимые холодными безжалостными ветрами. Младший Одинсон осторожно шагнул, боясь снова свалиться на пол – колени дрожали, грозя вот-вот подогнуться. Локи сделал еще пару шагов и понял, со всей беспощадной ясностью, что понятия не имеет, куда он мог бы пойти, что ему сейчас следует делать и как, черт возьми, отмыться от всего этого. Одинсон остановился, в замешательстве сцепляя руки в замок, кинул еще один взгляд на волосы Сиф и даже улыбнулся своей безразличной детской улыбкой, вспоминая то, как они тут оказались. В следующую секунду Локи плакал – тихо, беззвучно и безучастно, словно сам того не желая и сам себе удивляясь. Слезы просто текли по щекам, скапливаясь на подбородке и капая на пол, на помятую несвежую одежду, прочерчивая на лиловеющей скуле мокрые дорожки и стягивая кожу вокруг глаз. Локи плакал и знал, что ни одна живая душа во всем Асгарде не придет к нему, чтобы…утешить?  
***  
Ван с облегчением вздохнул, завидев приближающуюся фигуру Тора. Один потер переносицу и покосился на Ньерда с выражением усталости, не покидавшим его лицо с самого утра. Громовержец был отвратительно помят, хмур, небрит и бледен, словно он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз и околачивался где-нибудь вне своих покоев. Под глазами сына залегли глубокие тени, а его полные губы были плотно сжаты. Тор сдержанно поклонился Дьярви, кидая предупреждающий взгляд на отца, улыбнулся Ньерду и отошел в сторону, собираясь дождаться приказа об отъезде.  
\- Тор, сын мой, подойди, - с какой-то непонятной мягкостью в голосе произнес Всеотец, жестом приказывая всем отойти на порядочное расстояние. Учтивые ваны встали у окна, обступив Дьярви и тихо заговорив на своем беглом наречии. Один взял сына за подбородок, с тревогой вглядываясь в его темные глаза, подернутые тоской – громовержец упрямо мотнул головой, впрочем, не особо сопротивляясь.   
\- Ты сам понимаешь, с Сиф все кончено, - осторожно начал Всеотец, опасаясь бурной реакции сына. Тот лишь бесцветно кивнул.   
-Девушка в отчаянии. Фригг вчера ее три часа успокаивала, говорит, волосы отрастут. Но мы с братьями уверены, что Сиф навсегда потеряла свои великолепные волосы, и это причиняет нам всем боль, - продолжал отец, сжимая плечо сына и чувствуя, как тот каменеет. - Локи, это, кажется, тоже расстроило. Ты был вчера у брата?   
Громовержец дернулся, как от удара, и едва подавил в себе желание отшатнуться от отца. Перед глазами Тора неожиданно возник Локи, насмешливо прогнувшийся у зеркала, с гуляющей по губам злой ухмылкой, брат с тонкой шеей и – Одинсон почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту – такой узкой, гибкой, теплой спиной, податливой под грубыми ладонями.  
\- Чего же мы ждем, Дьярви, мне кажется, пора отправляться! – громко воскликнул Тор, отворачиваясь от отца и пряча свое вспыхнувшее лицо. Ван снисходительно улыбнулся, кивком головы приглашая своих спутников следовать за ним. Тор пожал руку отцу, упорно глядя мимо него, снова безразлично улыбнулся Ньерду и быстрым размашистым шагом устремился за послами из Ванахейма.  
***  
Локи прижался носом к стеклу, застыв так на добрых полчаса. Он смотрел на то, как дворцовые слуги подготавливают колесницу ванов к отъезду. Одинсон много читал о Ванахейме – и то, что воспевается во всех сказаниях, и то, о чем умалчивает любая уважающая себя летопись. Когда Локи был поменьше, он рассказывал отцу, матери, или тому, кто был готов выслушать его, все то, что волновало воображение Одинсона – о коварстве ванов, о вероломстве ванов, о жестокости ванов, воспетой не без участия «поэтического меда». Наверное, отсюда пошла та тихая взаимная неприязнь между младшим отпрыском царя и этим добровольным заложником Асгарда.  
Маленькие фигурки копошились у раскидистого ясеня, подтягивая сбрую, проверяя колеса и протягивая невозмутимому коню яблоко. Вот из крытой галереи вышел Дьярви, облаченный в непритязательную дорожную мантию, скрепленную золотыми цверговскими булавками в форме волчьей головы. За ним, склонив головы в надежде хоть как-то укрыться от пронизывающего ветра, шли послы Ванахейма, спешащие домой, к своим низким каменным дворцам, хвойным лесам, рекам, пересекающим туманные поля и обширным пастбищам, полным табунов прекрасных лошадей. Когда-то давно гримтурсены и ваны воевали между собой, как это водится, в принципе, у любых народов, пусть и богоподобных. В те времена ваны не знали коневодства, пока среди трофеев им не достался громадный йотунхеймский конь – с тех пор Ванахейм славится своими лошадьми. Эти животные мало что сохранили от своих гримтурсенских предков, но они по-прежнему сильны, красивы и умны. Дьярви с любовью погладил своего скакуна по морде, ожидая, когда к ним подойдет Тор.  
У Локи внутри все похолодело, когда он увидел своего брата, бесстрастно пересекающего двор. Тор ни на кого не взглянул, быстро кивнув ванам, и взошел на колесницу, кутаясь в меховой плащ. Младший Одинсон просунул руку под пояс штанов, касаясь дрожащими пальцами щели между ягодицами, стянутой засохшей спермой брата – он никак не мог сопоставить того, кто вчера побывал в нем с Тором, стоящим рядом с Дьярви с таким непередаваемым выражением лица. Ветер гнал по небу клочковатые серые тучи, пронизывая холодом тех, кто стоял на улице – конь неохотно дернул головой, сдвигаясь с места и позволяя вану-вознице мягко управлять своим шагом. Через пару десятков метров он отпустил поводья, давая коню возможность самому выбирать дорогу; Тор устало потер глаза, бросая взгляд на темные неприветливые окна дворца, и на мгновение выхватил из общей массы маленькую фигурку, прижавшуюся носом к стеклу. Локи встретился глазами с братом, так же побледнел, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и почувствовал, как в груди зарождается новое, незнакомое ему чувство.  
Это была спокойная, холодная, продуманная ненависть.


	11. Chapter 11

На горизонте исчезла колесница, увозя громовержца и посольство ванов в туманный Ванахейм.  
Так случилось, что Тор ступил на родную асгардскую землю лишь спустя год. Переменчивая, жизнерадостная природа края богов встретила Одинсона буйно цветущими деревьями, окаймляющими поля. На его руках еще оставалась пыль с камней ванахеймских замков, но в душе громовержец был уже дома, во дворце, обнимая отца и мать. Конь настороженно вытянул шею, замедляя шаг и осматривая незнакомые места - пришлось чуть пришпорить его, заставляя шагать быстрее. У пояса, в дорожной сумке, Тор вез соглашение, дававшее асам право надеяться на союз с ванами в случае войны.  
Люди, встречающиеся на пути громовержца, с удивлением поглядывали на диковинного коня: высокий, массивный, с темной, чуть отливающей синевой расцветкой, он выглядел очень неорганично среди зеленеющих асгардских деревьев и бежевых плит мостовых. Асы, завидев Тора, радостно улыбались ему, словно он был не наследником, сыном Одина, а другом каждого из них. Дети, игравшие на крышах домов привычно кричали: "Я Тор, громовержец, я поражу вас, подлые йотуны!", все такие же беззаботные и красивые. Тор расстегнул плащ, сбрасывая его с плеч и закрепляя на луке седла, чтобы солнце коснулось его истосковавшегося по теплу тела, согрело плечи и наполнило уютом и покоем. Он был дома.  
***  
На протяжении года старший сын Одина путешествовал по всему Ванахейму, простиравшемуся далеко на север от главного города ванов, который асы, избегающие всего слишком сложного, называли так же – Ванахейм, а сами жители этого края употребляли такое своеобразное и древнее имя, что никто кроме них самих не мог ни произнести, ни написать его.   
Ваны любили строить массивные каменные замки, словно растворяющиеся в зыбком тумане, поднимающемся от влажных рощ и хвойных лесов. Земля их была пропитана вулканическими испарениями, кое-где били одинокие гейзеры и клокотали серные источники. Излюбленным времяпровождением ванов, которому с радостью предавался и сам Тор, были бескровные подобия турниров, важной составляющей которых являлось наличие у наездника хорошей лошади. Происходило это так: на полном ходу наездник должен был преодолеть несколько препятствий, где финальным выступало метание короткого копья в мишень. Ваны не приветствовали жестокие развлечения, предпочитая лишь демонстрировать свое мастерство и оттачивать его. Тор с радостью отдавался этим состязаниям, позволявшим ему просто почувствовать себя сильным, ловким и удачливым, не требуя для этого никого ранить или калечить. За весь год громовержец не прикасался ни к женщинам, ни к мужчинам, заработав выгодную для наследника репутацию серьезного, сурового, дельного человека.  
Конь, которого преподнесли в дар Тору спустя восемь месяцев его пребывания в Ванахейме, был отпрыском царской породы, наделенным недюжинным умом и силой – он слушался своего хозяина, при этом принимая такой вид, будто дело обстоит как раз наоборот. Тор изучал своего нового боевого товарища несколько дней, после чего похлопал его по шее и печально изрек: «Свадильфари». Конь молча смирился с этим именем, так не похожим на то короткое и глухое прозвище, данное ему ванами. Через пару недель громовержец и его новый скакун уже с легкостью преодолевали препятствия, и Тор радостно метил копьем прямо в центр мишени. Отведя Свадильфари в конюшню и накормив яблоками, громовержец спускался по широким каменным ступеням замка, ведущим к реке, и подолгу стоял на берегу, ковыряя носком круглую ванахеймовскую пятнистую гальку. Маленькие деревца, которые в Мидгарде называют «кипарисами», отражались в воде, наполовину окутанные туманом. «Стройные, словно Локи», - машинально думал Тор, и все внутри скручивалось от неприятного, обжигающего ощущения, побуждавшего громовержца тихо стонать сквозь зубы. Затем он шел к себе, в неуютные холодные покои, и ночью видел сны, за прекращение которых с радостью отдал бы свою правую руку.  
***  
Тонкий, словно прут, он покорно ложился в ладонь. Со свистом рассекая воздух, словно разрубал мир надвое – на пару секунд, но оно того стоило. Локи с наслаждением провел пальцами по легкому металлическому шесту, прямому и гибкому, но в то же время такому опасному. Взятый из бездонных дворцовых хранилищ, невзрачный предмет приковал к себе внимание младшего Одинсона своей маневренностью и красотой. Локи придумал навершие в виде когтистой лапы, призванной колоть и наносить рваные раны. А если взять шест посередине, можно было наносить быстрые болезненные удары плашмя, обороняясь. Позволив себе пропустить едва заметный импульс магии сквозь стержень, Локи с радостью увидел, как внутренняя поверхность когтистой лапы отсвечивает синеватым.  
С момента отъезда Тора время для Локи словно остановилось. Были рассветы, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды, были нудные разговоры с матерью и отцом, были книги, перечитываемые до дыр по десять раз, и возникали мысли, деться от которых было некуда. Первую неделю после несостоявшейся помолвки младший Одинсон не мог сидеть, поэтому сказался больным и провалялся в кровати – язычки пламени подрагивали на его пальцах, послушные будущему Богу Огня. Локи иногда проводил пальцами по щели между ягодицами, задыхаясь от внезапно накатывающего смущения. Там, стоящий на четвереньках, голый и беззащитный, смирившийся с тем, что брат сейчас причинит ему нечеловеческую боль, Одинсон отчаянно желал умереть – но теперь, словно зверек, вырвавшийся на свободу, он хотел кусаться, огрызаться, мстить и причинять боль, причинять ее, пока брат не будет сломлен и раздавлен. Послушные будущему Богу Магии синеватые линии, вспыхивающие и проступающие на запястьях, наливались теплом и силой, подчиняясь той непоколебимой ненависти, которую Тор буквально влил в своего младшего брата – и Локи смеялся, сухо и по-взрослому, оглаживая запястья пальцами. Всеотец был хмур и занят переговорами с гримтурсенами, Фригг сидела с Локи по вечерам, когда не шила и не принимала балы – мать гладила своего сына по голове, рассказывая ему ничего не значащие глупости, которые Локи слышал много раз и прежде. Послушные будущему Богу Лжи, слова сами вылетали изо рта Одинсона, сплетаясь в складные рассказы и ответы, от которых у матери становилось тепло и спокойно на душе.  
Металлический прут превратился в подобие копья, предназначенного не для метания, а для ближнего боя, с утолщениями и гравировкой, чеканкой по ободку навершия и наростами для облегчения ведения боя. Локи обычно хлестал им воздух, изящно поворачивая корпус и делая метательное движение – от таких атак у противников оставались глубокие рваные шрамы. Одинсон наслаждался певучестью своего оружия, раз за разом усовершенствуя серии своих коротких, молниеносных атак, призванных озадачить нападающего и дезориентировать. Тогда в ход вступала магия.  
Все отмечали, что за этот год младший сын Одина повзрослел, как минимум, на пять лет, прибавив в росте и посуровев лицом. У Локи запали щеки, и обозначилась тонкая линия скул, подчеркивающих узкие, всегда сжатые губы. Когда Одинсон улыбался, его зубы с заостренными клыками скалились, как у хищника, придавая ему диковатое выражение. Смех этого необычного подростка звучал под сводами дворца чрезвычайно редко, словно из Локи разом исчезло все детское и жизнерадостное. Будущий Бог Магии с упоением читал книги, посвященные тайным наукам, колдовству и загадкам – а среди асов пошел слух, что младший сын Одина нелюдим, запирается у себя в чертоге и занимается нехорошей, древней магией, появившейся еще во времена Имира.   
Локи лишь смеялся на эти заявления, кутаясь в длинную, расшитую соколами мантию и подтягивая ногу к животу.   
***   
Всеотец едва заметно улыбнулся, привстав на троне и протянув руку старшему сыну. Тор чуть ли не бегом ворвался во дворец, сшибая на своем пути людей и предметы интерьера. Он радостно пожал руку отца, заключил мать в крепкие объятия, и весь чертог Одина словно наполнился прежним солнцем, последнее время не гревшем умудренного и печального Всеотца. Обернувшись, Тор увидел в проеме запыхавшегося брата, одетого в короткие тренировочные штаны и расшитую серебряной нитью рубашку – Локи, раскрасневшийся от упражнений и запыхавшийся от бега, замер, сжимая в руке оружие и едва заметно дыша побелевшими ноздрями.   
\- Локи, - тупо сказал Тор, делая шаг навстречу брату и неуверенно протягивая к нему руки. Преодолев желание закричать, ударить Тора, убежать или просто отшатнуться, младший Одинсон, помедлив секунду, расплылся в сладкой улыбке, прикрывая глаза и легко обнимая брата за талию. Теперь Тор был ненамного выше Локи, с удивлением отметил громовержец, стискивая плечо брата и шепча тому на ухо первые пришедшие в голову слова, безрассудные и нелепые: «Хочу поговорить, приду вечером».   
Оставив отца, мать и брата обсуждать дела Ванахейма, младший Одинсон нетвердым шагом вышел из покоев Всеотца, бездумно перебирая в пальцах шест и улыбаясь, как сумасшедший – криво, нехорошо, по-взрослому.


	12. Chapter 12

Огонь вспыхнул ярко, сильно, буйно, взвиваясь до потолка и словно намереваясь лизнуть тонувшие в полумраке своды. Массивные кованые светильники, холодные от долгого бездействия, накалились, обжигая руку коснувшегося их Локи. В зрачках Одинсона отразились языки пламени, плясавшие у стен - он на секунду улыбнулся, убирая покрасневшие пальцы и прижимая их к губам. Теперь в покоях младшего принца все изменилось до неузнаваемости: почти год назад Локи содрал с окон тяжелые шторы, "выпотрошил" шкафы и снял зеркала, оставив лишь кровать, низкий стол и узкие, сколоченные из южного ясеня полки, на которых сгрудились краденые и позаимствованные книги. Во дворце с удивлением перешептывались, видя нервную деятельность младшего Одинсона, и Гудред при виде Локи молча опускал свой бесцветный взгляд.  
Огонь, жаркий, злой и послушный, плясал на запястьях Одинсона, обвивал руки и лизал тонкое ухо. Локи с нежностью поводил пальцами, заставляя пламя продолжать свой пугающий танец. Наконец, наигравшись, принц прошел к окну, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и стал неторопливо наблюдать за асами, снующими внизу - застыв, он весь обратился в слух.  
***  
Всеотец насмешливо поднял брови, окидывая сына недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, ваны поручились за свою помощь? - тихо произнес он, отходя от окна и сцепляя руки за спиной. Один слишком хорошо знал загадочных обитателей Ванахейма, чтобы поверить в то, о чем говорил Тор, но все сомнения и доводы разбивались о такую неизменную преграду, как клочок бумаги, скрепленный печатью ванов и именным знаком Дьярви. Посылая сына с послами ванов, Всеотец ждал чего угодно, но не такой беспрекословной лояльности - она отдавала несомненным двуличием, так свойственным этому народу. Тор отвечал на все вопросы отца, рассказывая ему и про самих ванов, и про их обычаи, но мыслями он был далеко.  
Где-то, в расстоянии полушага от реальности, Тор-громовержец просил прощения у брата, готовый сделать что угодно, чтобы загладить вину. Где-то, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кошмара, Тор про́клятый целовал Локи, забывая о существовании всех девяти миров.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь? - резко оборвал мысли сына Один. Громовержец вскинул голову, щурясь и поспешно кивая. Голос Всеотца стал глухим, неспокойным и тяжелым, словно он сам не верил в то, что говорит. - Мы ожидаем норн на днях. Тир говорит, их видели на Окраинных полях, Игун упоминала густые тени у подножия гор; никто точно не может сказать, откуда они движутся, и куда придут, но мы ожидаем их. Будь готов.  
Тор рассеянно кивнул, выходя из его покоев; он пропустил мимо ушей слова отца, обращенные скорее к спине своего самонадеянного сына: "Мы - боги, но есть то, что не во власти даже самих богов".  
***  
Скрипнувшая дверь заставила Локи вздрогнуть, не от неожиданности, а от предвкушения - бездействие кончилось. Все эти месяцы младший Одинсон не переставал спрашивать себя, что же произошло, до отчаяния упорно ища брату оправдание. Оставленный один на один с невыносимой тяжестью своего унижения, Локи резко и безвозвратно упустил детство - оно выскользнуло из его слабых пальцев так же легко, как ускользнул из Асгарда сам громовержец. Дням, полным бездействия, приходили на смену дни, полные робости и смятения: будущий бог магии плавился, как воск, податливый настроению, случаю, судьбе. Вспоминая тот вечер, навсегда поселившийся в Локи колющей болью, младший Одинсон оправдывал Тора то вином, то застилавшей глаза злобой, то помешательством, то ошибкой, тасуя свои мысли, как колоду карт, но ни одна причина не могла заставить Локи...простить.  
\- Не хочешь повернуться ко мне? - тихо произнес громовержец, окидывая комнату брата ошарашенным взглядом. Младший Одинсон оглянулся через плечо, чувствуя, как сердце, словно сумасшедшее, колотится в груди.  
\- Я буду спрашивать у тебя обо всем, хорошо? - почти мягко сказал Локи, опуская глаза и складывая руки на груди. - Пожалуйста, не лги мне.   
Тор дернулся, как от удара, поддаваясь на мягкий тон брата. Нахлынувшие воспоминания годичной давности отозвались едва уловимой тяжестью в паху, отчего громовержец безвольно выдохнул, не в силах побороть свое желание смотреть на Локи, не отрываясь.   
\- Зачем... Не так. Тебе нравилась Сиф? - тихо спросил младший Одинсон.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты хотел на ней жениться?  
\- Нет, - мрачнея, произнес Тор.  
\- Ты всегда вступаешься за честь других? - чуть громче произнес Локи, в глазах которого мелькнула надежда.  
\- Нет, - почти прошептал громовержец.  
\- А удары? Ты всегда пускаешь в ход силу, если зол?  
\- Я никогда не отрицал этого, - Тор проследил глазами за братом, который подошел ближе, вставая слева от громовержца, и неожиданно сильно стиснул в побелевших пальцах плечо брата.  
\- Почему же ты тогда был зол? - на выдохе произнес Локи, и огонь, освещавший скудно обставленные покои, вновь взвился до потолка. Тор окаменел от близости, к которой не был готов, и сердце его пропустило удар.  
\- Я был зол, потому что хотел тебя, - сказал громовержец, и его слова, брошенные в пустоту, прозвучали слишком громко, отдаваясь в ушах. Стены, за год до этого впитавшие в себя крики и стоны, осветились обезумевшим пламенем, и признание Тора гулко отозвалось в самых темных уголках дворцовых сводов. Пальцы Локи до боли сжали плечо громовержца, и тот почувствовал, как его младший брат дрожит с головы до ног, объятый непонятными чувствами.  
В следующее мгновение горячее дыхание обожгло шею Тора, неловкие пальцы легли на пах, а сам Одинсон потерся о громовержца всем телом, не переставая шептать, вскрикивать и касаться брата везде, дотрагиваться, мять, сжимать, покусывать и играть с телом Тора, словно с комком воска.  
\- Я думал, я надеялся, что ты скажешь что-то вроде "большой ошибки" и успокоишь меня, брат. Я думал, ты придешь извиняться, мне казалось, что я имею на это право, - лихорадочно говорил Локи, заставляя Тора теряться в ощущениях, хватая ртом воздух, - но видимо у тебя на этот счет другое мнение. Заставь меня поверить тебе, покажи, что ты не лжешь, ничтожество, покажи мне, что ты раскаялся, что я важен тебе, что я твой брат, а не твоя девка; или у тебя нет возражений? Тебе просто нравится, что я делаю? Мне продолжать? - почти выкрикнул Локи, схватывая Тора за ворот и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Громовержец загнанно вцепился в брата, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя, но пальцы младшего Одинсона сильнее сжались на горячем паху, сквозь одежду лаская полностью возбужденный член Тора и буквально выдавливая из него рваные, ошеломленные стоны. Локи словно обезумел, горько скаля зубы в ухмылке и ловя мутный взгляд брата.  
\- Смотри на меня! Смотри, раз тогда ты не видел моих глаз, смотри сейчас, - приказал младший Одинсон, и Тора тряхнуло от накрывшего его наслаждения, в бреду и пылу которого он видел светлые до безумия, полные ненависти глаза своего брата. Локи коротко вскрикнул, почувствовав сквозь штаны громовержца, что тот только что кончил, и оттолкнул брата, метнувшись к дверям. На пороге он неожиданно замер, медленно оборачиваясь и с садистским удовольствием оглядывая дрожащего Тора.  
\- Смотри, вот мы и поменялись местами. Каково это, когда тобой управляет мальчишка, который младше тебя на шесть лет? - тихо произнес Локи, в глазах которого мелькнуло замешательство и горечь. Прикрыв за собой двери, младший Одинсон бездумно направился к выходу из дворца.  
Сегодня ему предстояла ночь скорби, ведь у Локи не было даже возможности развеять по ветру прах своего единственного, горячо любимого брата, которого он потерял.


	13. Chapter 13

Исполинские волны поднимаются в мировом океане; шумя и грохоча, словно горные лавины, обрушиваются они на берега, и испуганные жители Мидгарда оттаскивают свои утлые суденышки подальше от разбушевавшейся стихии. Вот уже третью неделю ревет ветер, свистя в трубах и унося на своих крыльях ветхие крыши домов - ветер буйствует, заставляя людей сидеть в домах и трястись от страха.   
По узким тропам, между скал, идут три фигуры, с ног до головы закутанные в темные покрывала. Им не страшен ветер, они не сбиваются с пути, и полы их одеяний не вздымаются грозными ветрами севера - три силуэта проходят по всем городам Мидгарда, безмолвные, бесстрастные и никем не замеченные. Вот первая фигура останавливается, за ней замедляют шаг и другие - и ветер стихает, будто его и не было. Люди с опаской выходят из своих домов, осматривая выкорчеванные с корнем деревья, снесенные хижины, побитые градом и дождем поля, и горю их нет предела. Три силуэта бесследно растворяются во мраке, словно никогда не проходили по Мидгарду Урд, Верданди и Скульд - и предания о них гаснут в тумане времен.  
***  
Хугин и Мугин влетели в чертог Всеотца через распахнутое окно. Долгое время пышные сады Асгарда не видели солнца - небо неизменно было затянуто низкими, тяжелыми тучами. Один протянул руку, чтобы оба ворона могли устало приземлиться и поведать о том, что видели.  
Мугин слышал о табунах коней Ванахейма, сбившихся с пути и затерявшихся в болотистых рощах. Он видел растерянные лица ванов, видел Дьярви в бешенстве - и Всеотец погрузился в печаль. Хугин поведал о едва заметном движении, тронувшем земли Йотунхейма, о расселинах в ледяных скалах и о неуловимом дуновении теплого ветра. Вороны не смели залететь в Муспельхейм, но, сидя на ветвях Иггдрасиля, они видели смутное волнение, охватившее все девять миров, и кора Древа пошла трещинами, словно морщинами. Один стиснул голову руками и задумался; он не выходил из своих покоев до самого вечера, переговариваясь с Хугином и Мугином, думая и пронзительно глядя вдаль, на горный хребет, грозивший вот-вот обратиться в ничто.  
К вечеру в покои отца зашел Тор, будто бы угадавший, что ему следует быть здесь. Один встретил сына сдавленным молчанием, тяжесть которого легла и на плечи громовержца - отец и сын сообща склонились над картой девяти миров, отмечая каждую деталь, узнанную от воронов, ванов, альвов и других надежных советчиков. Тор вспомнил слова отца об Окраинных полях, и по его телу прошел холодок - он был осведомлен о норнах настолько, чтобы бояться их, как боятся их все обитатели девяти миров, будь то боги, гномы, альвы, гримтурсены или люди. Перед лицом неизвестности громовержец неожиданно почувствовал себя сильным, способным принимать решения и помогать отцу. Один внимательно посмотрел на карту, придерживая ее край ладонью, и произнес, скорее обращаясь к самому себе, чем к сыну:  
\- Иггдрасиль покинут норнами.  
Фригг бесшумно прошла в покои мужа, зажигая по стенам неяркие светильники, поставила на стол поднос с едой и обеспокоенно положила свою мягкую ладонь на лоб сына - глаза Тора лихорадочно блестели в полумраке. Один повернулся к семье, ободряюще посмотрел на жену, сжимая ее руку, и едва заметно улыбнулся улыбкой аса, принявшего свою судьбу, какой бы она не была. А, как известно, если норны уходят от источника, чтобы бродить по свету, судьба всех девяти миров не может оставаться прежней. Громовержец рассеянно посмотрел вдаль, на темнеющие вершины гор, и решительно сжал губы.  
\- Я встречу их, отец, и приведу в Асгард, если они того захотят, - тихо произнес он, не обращая внимания на испуганный взгляд матери. Всеотец кивнул, сворачивая карту и взмахом руки отсылая воронов в их ночной дозор у ветвей Иггдрасиля: через семь лет старшему Одинсону предстояло занять трон, и лучших слов, чтобы убедиться в достойности подобного выбора, Всеотец и не ждал. Тор зашел в покои отца юношей, сломленным собственным братом, а вышел тяжелой походкой воина, задумавшегося о смерти.  
***  
Локи пересек сад и устремился, не разбирая дороги, подальше от дворца. Он машинально вытирал пальцы об одежду, несмотря на то, что руки его были чистыми - желание отмыться было слишком велико. В вечернем небе снова не было и проблеска, как и несколько недель кряду, словно Асгард окунулся во тьму, свойственную лишь пещерам Хельхейма. Младший Одинсон попытался рассмеяться, но у него получился сдавленный всхлип, устыдивший его самого. Вот Локи вышел за ограду дворца, прошел по короткому мосту, пересек ясеневую рощу и оказался в городе, как раз отходившем ко сну - дети бежали домой, крепко сжимая в руках свои "мечи" и переговариваясь на ходу, красивые асиньи несли на головах кувшины с медовым напитком, чтобы разлить его в кубки на вечерней трапезе, а за тонкими занавесями высоких окон мелькали смутные тени. Локи ошарашенно дернулся, врезаясь на полном ходу в какого-то паренька, рассеянно стоявшего посреди узкой улочки.   
\- Куда прешь? - грубо взвился тот, впиваясь глазами в Одинсона и разглядывая его.   
\- Куда-нибудь подальше, - неожиданно сам для себя сказал Локи, встречаясь глазами с незнакомцем. Будущий бог магии все еще ощущал на себе запах Тора, терпкий и невыносимый, словно окутавший его с головы до ног и лишивший покоя. Паренек посерьезнел лицом и повел плечом, указывая направо.  
\- Там - выход к Окраинным полям, когда мне совсем одиноко, я гуляю по ним, - тихо произнес собеседник Локи, и его глаза сверкнули в полумраке. Одинсон склонил голову, с благодарностью, смешанной с нетерпением: он не привык разговаривать с ровесниками, тем более в таком странном духе, и ему хотелось поскорее оказаться одному. Поспешно отвернувшись, Локи направился в указанном направлении, жалея, что не взял с собой свой боевой шест.   
Эйлейв нахмурился, изучая верткую и узкую спину незнакомца.  
***  
Трава, примятая ногами существа, не принадлежащего к миру асов, пожухла, будто порченная болезнью. Одинсон замер, шумно втягивая носом воздух и пытаясь стать незаметным. Его небольшие познания в магии взяли свое, и Локи прикинулся тенью, прикрывшись тенями, отбрасываемыми тонкими травинками. Три фигуры - сгорбленная, массивная и легкая, шли по полю, едва касаясь ногами земли, и складки их атласных одежд струились в полумраке, задевая жесткие ростки. Ветер стих, замерло все, парализованное тревожным, душным ожиданием, в воздухе распространилось зачаровывающее благоухание, Одинсон шагнул вперед, выдавая себя - его фигура отчетливо выступила из мрака, и все три норны медленно остановились, оборачиваясь к непрошенному гостю.  
\- Беги, проклятый богами и великанами, беги, отвергнутый всеми девятью мирами, - прошелестела самая первая из трех, взмахивая рукавом, черным, как сама смерть. Локи побледнел, не в силах отвести взгляд от умудренной Урд. - Твое прошлое тяжелее самого Мьелльнира, оно увлечет тебя вниз.  
\- Он не виноват, Урд, - бесцветно воскликнула вторая норна. - Беги, проклятый, ибо ты и сейчас полон злобы.   
Третья, самая легконогая, сбросила покрывало с головы, вглядываясь в лицо Локи печальными глазами, и протянула руку, словно желая прикоснуться к мальчику, утешая его.  
\- Ты многое изменишь, Повелитель Огня, - произнесла она, опуская руку и отворачиваясь к двум своим спутницам. Урд взмахнула второй рукой, обрушивая на Локи волну смутных видений, полных криков, стонов, грубых рук Тора, холода каменных плит, воя ветра и боли от пощечины, сбивших младшего Одинсона с ног.  
***  
Три фигуры продолжили свой путь, направляясь к чертогам Одина, пересекая Окраинные поля, тенями проскальзывая по узким улочкам Асгарда, отчего на окнах зацветали ледяные узоры, и веки детей покрывались синеватыми прожилками. Норны шли к своей цели, спеша, так как понимали - от них подчас зависит судьба всех девяти миров.  
На мосту, который вел ко дворцу, трех спутниц встретил Тор, в сгустившемся ночном мраке похожий на массивное каменное изваяние. Скульд выступила вперед, склонив голову перед будущим царем Асгарда.  
\- Слава тебе, сын Одина. Мы пришли, чтобы оповестить асов о том, что будет.  
\- О том, что есть.  
\- И о том, что было, - закончила Урд, подняв свои мудрые глаза на сына Одина. Тор молча пошел впереди, указывая трем норнам дорогу. Спину его словно свело судорогой, но громовержец продолжал идти к дворцу, считая шаги и сжимая в кулаки непослушные, замерзшие пальцы. Под высокими сводами чертога он почувствовал себя чуть спокойнее и обратился к своим гостьям, не в силах, впрочем, смотреть на них.  
\- Отец приглашает вас в свои покои, чтобы вы отдохнули и набрались сил. Завтра мы сделаем все, что будет угодно вещим хранительницам Древа, - произнес Тор, в следующее мгновение созерцая лишь спины удаляющихся по длинному коридору спутниц. Он выдохнул, жадно хватая ртом воздух и растирая пальцами веки, слезящиеся от непонятной пыли. Верданди обернулась, неожиданно встретившись глазами с громовержцем, и того накрыло непонятное, беспокойное, щемящее чувство несчастья, птицей бьющееся в груди именем младшего брата.  
***  
Локи простоял на коленях до утра, сжимая в пальцах сухие пучки пожухлой травы и глядя вдаль колючим, пустым взглядом, в котором не осталось места даже боли.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Откуда столько дождя в этом вашем хваленом солнечном Асгарде? - с ухмылкой поинтересовался Ньерд, обходя кругом насупившегося Тора. Громовержец недовольно повел плечом, мысленно приказывая вану замолчать, но сдержался от язвительного ответа. Оба они стояли на крыльце дворца, наблюдая, как сильные косые струи дождя взрыхляют и без того пористую почву - нетипичная для Асгарда погода неоднократно становилась объектом шуток для Ньерда. Тор поплотнее закутался в плащ, переступая с ноги на ногу и нетерпеливо поглядывая на высокое, такое далекое от него окно, за которым сейчас происходило нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
\- Я слышал, ваш брат вернулся под утро, не стоит больше беспокоиться, - официальным тоном промурлыкал ван, перебирая тонкими пальцами свой жесткий воротник. Он осторожно осмотрел сына Одина, внимательными серыми глазами подмечая каждую деталь, нужную для последующих размышлений. При словах Ньерда Тор вздрогнул, как-то нелепо втягивая голову в плечи и опуская глаза.  
\- Хорошо, - глухо произнес он, замирая, и тут же крепко о чем-то задумался. Ван позволил себе подвинуться ближе, меняя тон на доверительно-дружеский.  
\- Тор, как думаешь, что скажут Одину норны? Я бы руку отдал, чтобы узнать, о чем они там беседуют, - полушутя-полусерьезно произнес Ньерд, пережимая пальцами узловатое запястье и щурясь в попытке рассмотреть размытую фигурку вдалеке. Тор сжал губы, подавляя в себе острую вспышку ярости: эта черта закрепилась за ним еще с детства, но с возрастом она все усиливалась, настолько, что в гневе громовержец терял контроль. Всеотец с тревогой узнавал в Торе черты своего брата, мрачного, вспыльчивого Вили, способного одним ударом своего широкого меча разрубить взрослого аса пополам. Вили был высок, крепок и чуть сутул, что придавало ему весьма невеселое сходство с Тором - и только золотистые, густые и мягкие волосы громовержца выгодно отличались от тусклых рыжеватых прядей брата Одина. Сейчас, слушая речи вана, Тор испытывал то же, что и Вили, когда слышал дерзкие, неугодные высокородному асу вещи, которые не вязались с его своеобразным взглядом на мир в целом и на власть в нем в частности.  
\- То, что мой отец обсуждает с прорицательницами, касается только моего отца и прорицательниц, - угрожающе-вежливо сказал громовержец, слегка напоминая Локи своей издевательской улыбкой. Ньерд с отвращением подумал о младшем Одинсоне, которого, как известно, он недолюбливал, и вновь прищурился, теперь уже вполне четко различая направляющуюся к дворцу фигуру, безжалостно исхлестанную сильным ливнем.   
\- Не буду и далее досаждать вам, - рассеянно проговорил ван, потерев переносицу и встав с узкой скамьи. Он медленно натянул узорчатые перчатки и кинул последний взгляд через плечо, не сдержав предупредительного кашля. Тор все еще был неподвижен, словно этой вспышки ярости, мелькнувшей в его глазах, и не было. Ньерд бесшумно удалился, с облегчением заходя под своды дворца и вставая у стены - что-то подсказывало ему, что уходить далеко сейчас явно не время.  
***  
Норны завораживали даже Одина. Привыкший ко всему, видевший все во всех девяти мирах, Всеотец не мог оторвать глаз от плавного танца их тонких рук. Урд, как самая старшая, заговорила с ним первой, пока две ее спутницы каменными изваяниями стояли позади, готовые в любую минуту подать голос. Норна закрыла глаза, и все прошлое отпечаталось на внутренней стороне ее век, словно она, торопясь, пролистала книгу, где было записано каждое мгновение в истории миров. Одину показалось, что из полуприкрытого окна подул холодный ветер - не такой, который гонит тучи по небу, а такой, который стачивает камни и превращает в пыль целые города. Это был ветер, созвучный времени, танцующий под его мелодию, знающий его тайны и охраняющий его покой - и тяжелые волосы Урд чуть шелохнулись, подхваченные этим дуновением.  
\- Ты велик, Всеотец, - произнесла она. - Твой сын, рожденный от асиньи, все это время не был и вполовину таким великим, как ты, ибо в нем есть боль, которую ты не можешь понять. Это страдание ослабляет его, и только избавившись от своих помыслов, твой сын будет равным тебе.  
Один склонился перед первой норной, в задумчивости и печали опуская свою седую голову. Верданди вышла вперед, снимая покрывало и глядя на Всеотца своими светлыми глазами. У норны было два лица - одно смотрело в прошлое, другое в будущее - но говорить она могла лишь про настоящее, ибо, не зная прошлого и будущего, нельзя быть уверенным в настоящем.   
\- Я знаю, что мало чем могу помочь тебе, царь асов. Мы шли много дней, чтобы предстать перед тобой, и от этого все девять миров стенают от невзгод. Иггдрасиль сохнет, корни его не так сильны, как прежде, но наш путь был неизменен. Так используй же во благо то, что мы скажем, Всеотец.   
Край твой сейчас полон страдания, даже небо покрыто тучами, словно язвами. То, что скажет тебе Вала, еще не должно быть произнесено, но придет время, и ты сам призовешь ее. Асы бесстрашны, но не всесильны, и среди них растет тот, кто уже сейчас натворил много бед. Он "оставлен счастьем" с детства, поэтому прах поражения уже лежит на его плечах. Край твой силен, но не прочен - ты не можешь уследить за всем, что творится в Асгарде, Один. Но есть еще время, чтобы повернуть вспять тяжелое колесо судьбы, чтобы остановить надвигающуюся беду: ты лишь должен будешь убить того, кто тебе очень дорог.   
Всеотец помрачнел еще больше, склоняя голову и перед второй норной. Верданди накинула покрывало, и в глазах ее мелькнула горечь. Скульд, самая молодая из трех, шагнула к Одину, и на ее лице расцвела тихая улыбка. Волосы норны, собранные в сложную прическу, не имели ни начала, ни конца, их нельзя было срезать - как и будущее, они росли, неподвластные ни одному существу во всех девяти мирах.   
\- Тяжелее всего моя доля, ибо сложно молодым вещать о будущем умудренным старцам. Тебе предстоит множество суровых испытаний, Всеотец, - тихо проговорила Скульд, - но детям твоим - еще больше. Асгард будет раздирать непримиримая вражда, и кровь обагрит вашу плодородную землю. Ты простишь вероломного, накажешь невиновного и обманешь лукавого, но все равно останешься царем асов, и величие твое будет сиять еще долгие и долгие столетия.  
Скульд приоткрыла свои глаза, в которых блестело сострадание. Молодая норна закрыла лицо руками, и две прорицательницы увели ее от окна, молча набросив ей на голову покрывало. Всеотец вновь поежился от дуновения холодного ветра, который настежь распахнул створки и взметнул к потолку массивные шторы, хлопающие на ветру, как паруса диковинного корабля. Ветер, подвластный лишь времени, по-хозяйски взъерошил бумаги на столе Одина, проносясь озорным порывом по выступам сводов и свистя в узких расщелинах каменных плит. Всеотец обернулся к норнам, но их уже не было в его покоях - лишь медленно тающие тени все еще темнели на полу, слишком тяжелые, чтобы сразу быть подхваченными ветром. Тогда Один позволил себе опуститься на низкий треножник и погрузиться в мрачные думы, прочитав которые ужаснулся бы любой асгардец. Кроме, разве что, Локи.  
***  
Оставшись один, Тор задумался о вчерашнем разговоре с норнами. Он был слегка разочарован тем, что прорицательницы обратились к его отцу, ни слова не сказав самому громовержцу о его судьбе, так волновавшей его. Пережив краткие минуты в качестве помощника Одина и его советника, Тор мысленно возжелал, чтобы такое повторялось как можно чаще, ведь Всеотец редко допускал сына к таким важным делам, считая его достойным скорее провести год в унылом Ванахейме, чем помочь советом ему, Одину. Норны, притягательные и опасные, до сих пор волновали воображение Тора, рисовавшее ему соблазнительные картины их добрых и многообещающих слов - он понимал, что прорицательницы принесли недобрые вести, но не мог не помечтать.   
Погруженный в раздумья, громовержец не сразу заметил вымокшую до нитки фигуру брата, пересекавшую двор. Тор поднял глаза как раз тогда, когда Локи взбегал на крыльцо, перескакивая через две ступени и чему-то улыбаясь; сердце вновь пропустило удар, когда громовержец вспомнил, чем закончилась их последняя беседа. Норны, отец, честолюбивые мысли - все это было забыто. Младший Одинсон обернулся, окидывая Тора беглым взглядом, и улыбнулся, как довольный встречей чужой человек.  
\- Брат! Мокнешь? - весело спросил Локи, игнорируя отстраненный и хмурый взгляд Тора. Тот прищурился, сосредотачиваясь, и неожиданно поймал брата за руку, потянув на себя.   
\- Мне Ньерд сказал, что ты только под утро вчера вернулся. Где, черт возьми, тебя носило? - грубовато поинтересовался Тор, глядя куда-то мимо Локи и проглатывая окончания слов. Младший Одинсон почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок отвращения, как только он увидел пальцы громовержца, сомкнувшиеся на его запястье. Мокрая одежда тут же стала невыносимо холодной и Локи, цепенея, слабо дернул рукой.  
\- Гулял. Я просто гулял. Говорят, на Окраинных полях сейчас невероятно красиво, вот я и решил наведаться, - младший Одинсон понятия не имел, зачем он упоминает эти поля, но знал - не скажи он само название, и все то дьявольское напряжение, тугим комком свернувшееся внутри, лопнет, взорвется, разрывая его на куски.   
\- А ты где был? - спросил он спокойнее, совершенно не интересуясь ответом Тора. Брат, все еще ошеломленно думающий об Окраинных полях, машинально пробормотал: "Где-где, с отцом, дела...", и Локи почувствовал еще один, маленький, но болезненный укол где-то под сердцем. Он рванулся, высвобождаясь из хватки громовержца, и снова заулыбался той чужой, холодной, кривой улыбкой, обходя брата сзади и направляясь к дверям.  
\- Стой! Ты не... не встречал вчера никаких женщин? Они не говорили с тобой? - встревоженно и нервно спросил Тор, впервые за все это время смотря брату прямо в глаза и ловя его замешательство своим, полным грязи, воображением. О, как много бы он отдал за то, чтобы спросить у норн о нем и Локи, чтобы узнать, что за жизнь предстоит им обоим - а младший Одинсон рассмеялся ему в лицо, бессердечно и здорово, так здорово, что дух захватывало; Локи словно смеялся и над собой тоже, мокрым, с посиневшими от холода губами, старающимся сдержать рвотные позывы при виде родного брата.  
\- Встречал, конечно! - подтвердил младший Одинсон, с радостью отмечая замешательство, охватившее Тора. Локи снова сделал шаг к двери, когда брат, не выдержав, спросил, вытягивая шею от любопытства:  
\- И что они тебе сказали?  
\- Что ты жмуришься, когда кончаешь, - медленно проговорил Локи, и улыбка его превратилась в вымученный, едва держащийся на лице оскал. Тор вскочил, словно обезумевший, и замахнулся на брата дрожащей рукой.   
\- Не трогай меня! - зло прозвенел в воздухе голос младшего Одинсона, и громовержец замер, загнанно дыша и завороженно глядя, как Локи медленно опускает руки, разворачивается и уходит, словно протанцовывая каждый шаг в одному ему известном ритме. Спина брата была неестественно прямой, напряженной и такой по-дурацки притягательной, что Тор сжал руки в кулаки от невозможности погладить Локи по его выступающим позвонкам.  
***  
Один с запоздалым радушием принял сына в своих покоях, усталый и обессиленный бессонной ночью. Тор вошел к отцу, чтобы предложить ему свою помощь, всю, какая только может потребоваться - и Всеотец вспомнил слова Урд, о том, что "в нем есть боль, которую ты не можешь понять".  
Вода пролившихся на край богов дождей впиталась в благодатную почву Асгарда, давая жизнь новым деревьям, пышным цветам, и три последующих года были записаны Гудредом в его длинный, почти бесконечный свиток, как самые солнечные и безбедные времена в царстве асов за последние сто лет.


	15. Chapter 15

Что такое три года для полей Асгарда? Они все так же покрыты ковром из душистых трав и разнообразных цветов - время не властно над их просторами, которые хранят в себе немало тайн. Что такое три года для скал края богов, высоких, таких, что их вершины теряются в мягких облаках? Горы, голубеющие вдали, прекрасно видны из окон дворца, и время покорно опускает голову, не в силах подточить камни у подножия скал, не в силах пустить трещины по склону - в глубине их, под толстым слоем камня, в неведомых пещерах, растет, ширится корень Иггдрасиля, заботливо омываемый водами подземных источников.   
Три года проходят как один день и для самих асов. Восход сменяется закатом, Соль и Мани гонят свои колесницы по тонкому ободу небосвода, играют на площадях дети, растут воины, будущие защитники Асгарда. Незаметно, безбедно, проходят дни и ночи, так как все жители благодатного края знают, что ими правит самый мудрый бог во всех девяти мирах; ничто не ускользает от единственного ока Всеотца. Его сын Тор возмужал - многие асы с радостью отмечают это, как хороший знак, ибо наследник является достойным сыном своего отца. Тору уже двадцать два; его густые тяжелые волосы обрезаны и едва прикрывают уши, свисая вдоль изменившегося лица - в глазах, обычно прищуренных от радостной улыбки, иногда застывает потерянное, тоскливое выражение, которое улавливает лишь Фригг, когда распутывает пальцами его слипшиеся от грязи и пота волосы. Тор поджимает ноги, как маленький, чтобы уместиться на кровати матери, и смотрит в потолок, наслаждаясь ее мягкими ладонями и что-то вспоминая. Что-то, что отзывается в груди едва заметной, но застарелой болью.  
Один все три года присматривается к сыну, словно решая для себя нечто важное. Тор, по велению отца, воюет на окраинах Нифльхейма, ездит в Нидавеллир к цвергам, учится писать указы и принимать гостей из далеких стран: у него получается лучше, чем это можно было представить, и Всеотец успокаивается. В двадцать пять Тору предстоит выдержать последнее испытание, прежде чем взойти на отцовский трон - Один уже присматривается к Утгарду, расспрашивая Хугина и Мунина, узнавая что-то от Дьярви, Ньерда, Фрейи или Идун. Временами Всеотец отлучается, чтобы повидаться с братьями, хозяйничающими в своих владениях, и тогда Асгард медленно, словно только что спущенный на воду корабль, движется вперед под руководством Тора и с помощью советов Фригг. Что такое три года для юноши, перед жадным до впечатлений взором которого открываются необъятные соблазны девяти миров - стоит только протянуть руку, и все блага окажутся покорно лежащими на твоих мозолистых от молота ладонях? И Тор несется, сломя голову, вперед, окунаясь целиком в это великолепие кипучей жизни, которой он никак не может насытиться, которая никак не может насытиться им самим.  
Что такое три года для Локи?

***

Гудред дернулся, задремав, и большая увесистая книга упала со стола, с грохотом подняв столб пыли. Локи недовольно поморщился, вытягивая ноги и пытаясь сменить положение - сидеть на полу становилось неудобно. У него затекли руки, согнутые в локтях вот уже третий час, болела голова, и глаза словно слиплись от полумрака, мелких прихотливых букв и пыли, которой была полна библиотека. Гудред виновато огляделся и снова уронил голову на руки, перед этим безразлично поглядев на Локи:  
\- Украдешь что-нибудь еще - сюда больше не зайдешь никогда.  
Младший Одинсон согласно кивнул, без малейшей обиды принимая "правила игры" и все-таки вставая. В необъятном помещении библиотеки в пятнах солнечного света мельтешили пылинки, солнце ложилось на полки, нагревая корешки книг, и они были на ощупь словно живые. Гудред ревностно оберегал то, что давало ему возможность жить в довольстве и покое - каждый том был аккуратно поставлен на полку в соответствии с одному ему известным порядком, благо что кроме Локи в библиотеке редко кто появлялся дольше чем на час. Вот и сегодня, в один из долгих, солнечных, теплых дней, асы собирались на импровизированный турнир, который затеял сам Тор, вспомнив то, что он видел в Ванахейме четыре года назад - каждый участник заботливо готовил своего скакуна, а громовержец проводил все дни в конюшне со Свадильфари, кормя его, тренируя, моя и расчесывая, да так, что конь разомлел от подобной любви и был вряд ли способен на "борьбу" в состязании. Асы стекались по улицам города, радостно шумя и предвкушая хорошее завершение дня. Локи подошел к окну, оттирая ладонью пыль со стекла и брезгливо морщась. Внизу стояла группа юных воинов, вернувшихся с утренней тренировки: потные, веселые и полные сил, они шутили, переругивались и в шутку размахивали своим оружием. Одинсон криво улыбнулся, чуть вытягивая руку вперед и прижимая конец мизинца к ладони. Остальные пальцы, словно дергая надетые на них ниточки, медленно задвигались, и группа воинов притихла. Один юноша, высокий, показавшийся Локи самопровозглашённым лидером компании, заозирался, пытаясь понять, почему его тень дергается, как ненормальная - в это время она взвилась черным пятном и обхватила его ноги, не давая двинуться с места. Собеседники этого несчастного попятились, явно не настроенные продолжать беседу, и Локи, насмешливо наклонив голову к плечу, чуть сжал пальцы в кулак, отчего тело юноши безвольно дернулось, и, перевернувшись в воздухе, он упал лицом на камни. Он играл со своей жертвой, как кошка играет с мышью, но в какой-то момент жилистая спина воина напомнила ему спину Тора, а рыжие волосы, густые и волнистые, в солнечном свете были так похожи на те, что он заплетал в косы - Локи вздрогнул, закусил губу и чересчур сильно сжал пальцы в кулак, так, что ногти больно впились в ладонь. Юноша дернулся, хватаясь руками за горло, беззвучно захрипел, Одинсон расплылся в довольной улыбке, и тихий, злой голос Гудреда произнес: "Прекрати". Локи медленно разжал ладонь, смотря на хранителя библиотеки каким-то странным, отсутствующим взглядом, и вышел вон, будто прихрамывая.  
Юноша отдышался и приподнялся на руках, подтягивая слабые ноги. По его брови, заходя на скулу, протянулась глубокая рваная рана, оставленная неровными плитами мостовой, а на шее пестрели едва заметные синяки. Эйлейв нахмурился, оглядев ряды высоких окон, но все они были безмолвны и пусты, словно не было никакого колдовства, и день оставался таким же солнечным, безмятежным и веселым. Он ощупал саднящее лицо и хотел было промыть рану, но Ньерд, которому юноша служил посыльным, не стал бы столь долго ждать, поэтому Эйлейв лишь бросил еще один взгляд на дворец, щурясь от недоумения, и медленно зашагал в сторону поля для состязаний, прихрамывая и зажимая рукой болящий от удара бок.

***

У Тора даже живот скрутило от волнения, из-за чего ему пришлось помедлить перед отцовскими покоями, восстанавливая дыхание. Всеотец вызвал его еще давно, но громовержец все никак не мог оставить своих друзей, готовящихся к состязанию. Сглотнув и пригладив свои непослушные волосы, Тор распахнул двери чертога, ухмыляясь от встретившей его красоты: по поводу летних празднеств Всеотец преобразил свои покои, или они преобразились сами, покорные настроению Одина; всюду сверкали металлические пластины со сложной чеканкой, лежали мягкие ковры из Мидгарда, переливались драгоценными камнями светильники в тяжелых серебряных ободах. Отец обнял Тора нежнее, чем следовало, и обвел руками свои покои, довольно покачивая головой.  
-Как видишь, я тоже могу быть неуместно сентиментальным, - сокрушенно произнес Всеотец. Тор широко улыбнулся, расслабляясь и ощущая себя вновь в своей тарелке. Чувство приятного волнения лишь придавало ему сил в будущем состязании.  
\- Отец, я жду тебя сегодня, перед лицом всех асгардцев, чтобы ты занял почетное место в ложе и судил нас как подобает, - торжественно сказал громовержец, перехватывая лукавый взгляд отца и склоняя голову. Один кивнул, отходя к окну.  
\- Я буду, не сомневайся. А ты, как закончишь свои забавы, почитай-ка про Утгард, - рассеянно произнес Всеотец, тем временем думая о том, где мог бы находиться Локи, и что следует делать, чтобы найти его и привести на состязание. Возможно, следует послать одного из воронов, или позаимствовать быстроногого посыльного у Ньерда или Тюра.   
\- Почитать? Я непременно займусь этим, - равнодушно пожал плечами Тор, тут же выбрасывая из головы и Утгард, и особый тон отца, каким он произнес эти слова. Поняв, что разговор окончен, громовержец поклонился, и остановился у дверей лишь из-за вопроса Одина.  
-Где бы мог быть Локи, не знаешь? - спросил Всеотец, обеспокоенно поглядывая на залитый солнцем двор, по которому хромал какой-то юноша. Тор на секунду вздрогнул, впрочем, внешне ничем не выдав своего замешательства, и смог только покачать головой, прежде чем выйти в просторный коридор. Ладони у него вспотели, а в голове стало неприятно пусто и уныло, словно Тора окатили ледяной водой из Вимура - он ссутулился, проходя под высокими сводами, и направился обратно в конюшни, взрывая податливую землю носками сапог.

***

Конь дружелюбно фыркнул, протягивая морду за остатками яблока. Его крутые, мускулистые бока покрылись испариной от жары, и Локи ласково провел рукой по жесткой щетине, покрывавшей Свадильфари. В конюшне было темно и стоял терпкий, стойкий, характерный запах, отвратительный, но в то же время странным образом манящий. Конь тряхнул гривой и тихо заржал, тыкаясь носом Локи в шею - юноша напрягся, желая отскочить прочь, но потом передумал, и неловко обнял коня в ответ. Это было странно, еще более странно, чем находиться одному, еще более непривычно, чем впервые создавать своего, пусть и не совершенного, клона, чему Локи научился еще полгода назад. Одинсон внезапно понял, что не обнимал никого с тех пор, как Тор одним пасмурным, холодным утром, не оборачиваясь, уехал в Ванахейм, чтобы остаться там на год - безразличное к переживаниям, теплое тело Свадильфари грело Локи, и конь был единственным живым существом, которое само потянулось к нему, безвозмездно и искренне. У Одинсона скрутило нутро от непонятного, щемящего чувства, граничащего с грустью, буквально на пару мгновений, после которых он понял, что расчувствовался на пустом месте - и громко рассмеялся, не по хорошему скаля зубы. Конь вскинул голову, замечая Тора, показавшегося в дверях, и невольно больно ударил Локи по лицу.  
\- Локи! - радостно произнес Тор, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, и сгреб брата в охапку, неосторожно забыв обо всем, что могло помешать ему сделать этот жест. Младший Одинсон замер, осознавая, что только что произошло, а затем закричал и забился в сильных ручищах Тора, пинаясь, кусаясь и вырываясь изо всех своих сил. Громовержец отпрянул, с болью глядя на брата, дрожащего под тяжелым взглядом; Локи устыдился своей внезапной вспышки, бесконтрольно вырвавшегося отчаянного крика, и покраснел, скорее от злобы, чем от смущения. Свадильфари беспокойно заржал, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого и не зная, что происходит. Локи быстро взял себя в руки, игнорируя тот факт, что от присутствия коня, и того, что он явно смотрел прямо на Одинсона, ему становилось неуютно, тесно и по-нехорошему здорово. Так, как не должно было быть.  
\- Прости меня, брат. У меня случайно вырвалось, - вежливо произнес Локи, подходя к Тору и избегая смотреть на него. - Удачи тебе на состязании, а я приду посмотреть на ваши "потуги", если найду время, - не смог удержаться от язвительности будущий бог магии, тут же подсластив пилюлю и обняв громовержца за шею. Тор не был сбит с толку, нет, напротив, он вмиг понял и причину криков брата, и осознал всю глупость своего поступка: второй раз за день его посетило чувство пустоты и растерянности, только в этот раз оно прошило грудь застарелой болью, особенно в тот момент, когда пальцы брата коснулись его шеи, обнимая.  
\- Локи, пожалуйста, - тихо произнес он, отрывая от себя младшего Одинсона, - я понимаю, что ты не можешь простить меня, но я прошу тебя об одном, очень прошу, - голос Тора стал хриплым, а пальцы онемели. - Не касайся меня...так. Это больнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Я не могу сдерживаться, когда ты и твои руки...  
Локи ударил Тора по тыльной стороне ладони - не больно, лишь затем, чтобы тот замолчал - и рассмеялся, вкладывая в свой смех как можно больше ярости, ибо знал, что иначе она просто разорвет его изнутри. Все слова, оскорбления и насмешки, рвавшиеся с языка, так и не были произнесены уязвлённым, несчастным юношей; Локи уверенно направился к выходу, провожаемый красноватыми глазами Свадильфари и потемневшими от возбуждения и боли глазами Тора. "Конюшня - не место для разговоров об этом!" - громко выкрикнул младший Одинсон в дверях, не разбирая дороги, и столкнулся нос к носу с высоким рыжим парнем, слабо вскрикнувшим от боли.  
Локи окинул безразличным взглядом его фигуру, запекшуюся кровь на лице, волнистые спутанные волосы и прищуренные в гримасе боли глаза. Чтобы не расхохотаться снова, Одинсону пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою волю - уж больно нелепо и жалко выглядел сегодняшний, почти задушенный, воин. Локи даже про Тора позабыл, и с удивлением увидел в глазах юноши непонятное ему любопытство, не содержавшее в себе оттенка насмешки.  
\- Тор Одинсон внутри. Развлекается с конями, - пробормотал Локи, пропуская посыльного и чувствуя непонятное смущение при своих последних словах.

***

Никогда еще наследник Одина не выглядел таким неловким. Асы с веселым недоумением подбадривали криками своего незадачливого кумира, отчаянное положение которого спасал лишь невозмутимый Свадильфари. Тор же едва дождался конца игр, чтобы скрыться в направлении своих покоев, никем не остановленный.  
Локи в это время сидел на полу в полумраке библиотеки, окруженный стопкой книг, лихорадочно листая страницы и чувствуя, как воодушевление, давно позабытая волнительная радость, плещется внутри - это было отвратительно, здорово, невероятно и запретно. А значит, он просто обязан был попробовать.


	16. Chapter 16

Локи склонился над потрескивающим пламенем очага, внимательно всматриваясь в непослушные огненные языки, норовившие лизнуть закопченные стены. От огня покои младшего Одинсона приобретали загадочную недосказанность - темнели мрачные углы, ползли по полу жадные тени и на сводах плясали отсветы пламени. Лицо Локи приобрело строгое, сосредоточенное выражение, когда он, едва шевеля губами, что-то произнес, медленно опуская руку в самые недра горячего, громадного очага, и огонь взревел, перекидываясь на слегка дрожащие пальцы.  
Одинсон улыбнулся - почти нежно, словно приветствуя некое живое существо, решившее примоститься на его ладонях. Пламя приятно облекало руки, заползая по запястьям все выше и выше, пока вся грудь, руки и плечи Локи не оказались объятыми огненными языками. Прошептав длинную, мягкую и прихотливую фразу, он, словно зачарованный, задвигался, то ли танцуя, то ли извиваясь по-змеиному и заставляя пламя разгораться, принимать различные формы и заползать под одежду, льнуть к телу. Одежда, пусть и легкая, стала неприятна Локи, и он проворно скинул рубашку, взъерошив попутно волосы, и, помедлив, развязал тесемки на узких домашних штанах. Огонь радостно взревел, обнимая округлые подвижные бедра.  
В этот раз Одинсон не играл, и не считал свои действия забавой. Тени, послушные его пальцам, солнечные блики, двигающиеся по его желанию, руки, которые он мог сомкнуть на горле аса, что не добросит до него копьем - мальчишка внутри Локи восхищался этим. Мальчишка считал это игрой, пусть и недоброй. А теперь, Бог Огня - новый, тяжелый, беспощадный, разрастался внутри, наполняя тело спокойной, холодной уверенностью, силой, жаждой. Руки Локи забелели в полумраке комнат, когда он вскинул их вверх, подчиняя пламя, яростно опаляющее холодные камни сводов. Обнаженный, колкий, как осколок льда, Одинсон сосредоточенно нахмурился, словно стерпев какую-то боль, внезапно опалившую внутренности: и нагота, и огненное "одеяние", и слова, произнесенные на страшном, древнем, неведомом асам языке слились воедино, извращая правила юношеской игры и становясь самопровозглашённым обрядом, таинством. Локи впервые впускал в себя магию.  
Перед изумленным взором вана возникла узкая полоска света, то разгоравшаяся, то потухающая в неверном свете тусклых коридорных ламп. Ньерд вытянул шею, щурясь и подходя ближе к двери младшего Одинсона - уж больно соблазнительной была мысль заглянуть в щель, оставленную рассеянным хозяином покоев. Ван осторожно положил руку на массивный холодный металлический узор, чтобы щель не исчезла по милости какого-нибудь сквозняка, и с удивлением увидел на стенах отсветы пламени, явно послушные чьим-то движениям. Ньерд не сдержал потрясенного возгласа, когда, бездумно приоткрыв дверь, он взглянул на самого Локи. Юный Бог Огня обернулся, чуть опуская руки, и глаза его, полные какого-то неисчерпаемого мрака, впились в лицо вана, словно гипнотизируя; Ньерду почудилось взрослое лицо, испещренное десятками маленьких ран, тонкий рот, раскрытый в немом хохоте и волосы, вспыхнувшие пламенем и разметавшиеся по плечам. Ладони вана в ту же секунду обожгло, так, что кожа на них вздулась и полопалась, а раскаленный металл двери оплыл, обдавая жаром. Советник попятился, скривившись от страха, в холодный полумрак коридора, чувствуя, что в горле пересохло, а глаза отчаянно слезятся. Тяжелые двери покоев с грохотом захлопнулись перед носом Ньерда - и тот наконец смог тихо вскрикнуть, прижимая обожженные ладони к прохладной ткани одеяния, и скрылся в одном из узких проемов.

***

Огонь отступил. Он словно проиграл сражение, и был вынужден пасть к ногам Одинсона. Очаг вновь принял в себя послушные языки колеблющегося пламени, и Локи, внезапно почувствовав слабость, опустился на колени, обхватывая себя за талию и втягивая голову в плечи. Ему казалось, что древняя сила наполняет его, как причудливый сосуд, и выплескивается через край, а на боку краснела непонятная, тонкая, прямая линия, похожая на только что затянувшуюся намеренную рану от ножа. Магия, которую увидел Ньерд, была видоизмененной, но принадлежавшей ванам, была делом их рук, в те времена, когда Ванахейм еще не познал разрушительной войны.   
Земли ванов некогда считались центром, сосредоточием колдовства. Правда, было это давно, настолько давно, что и сами камни, из которых строились древние храмы, время стерло в пыль и разметало по туманным долинам. До сих пор некоторые из рода богов плодородия посещают Застывшие Поля, ища в них знаки, предзнаменования или позабытые артефакты древних. Язык, на котором совершались все те обряды, был утерян еще до войны, он растаял в торгашеском говорке цвергов, в велеречивости языка асов, превратился в такую же пыль, какой покрыты громады вановских замков. Колдовство, существовавшее на Застывших Полях, впиталось в их землю, наполнило воздух тяжелым, ароматным запахом, от которого до сих пор впадают в транс живые существа, и многие из них затерялись в тех местах навсегда - Ванахейм всегда был местом, которое не имеет ни начала, ни конца, и попасть туда можно лишь в сопровождении самого вана, или сев на коня из тех краев, предоставив ему самому выбирать путь.   
Магия Полей не носила никакого определенного характера, не употреблялась для удовлетворения своих, сиюминутных нужд - это было искусство, созданное самим мирозданием, такое же древнее, как и тело Имира, ныне представляющее собой весь Мидгард, такое же вечное, как искры недр Муспельхейма и льды Йотунхеймских равнин. Магия ради магии могла служить и защитой, если под угрозой находился сам житель Полей - но в войне с асами никогда не было присутствия того, что создавали древние, и их законы не подчинялись новому, более светскому устройству Ванахейма.  
В один день растворились причудливые дома Магов Застывших Полей, или на это ушли годы забвения - неизвестно, но ваны знают одно: магия умерла, не оставив следа, не оставив надежды, ушла, как уходит все древнее и утратившее свой смысл. Дьярви говорил, что силы, которые сосредоточились в Полях, просто затаились, ибо ждут своего часа, близкого и недоброго.

***

Фригг несмело приоткрыла дверь в покои сына, смущенная тишиной, царившей внутри. Плотная вечерняя тьма отступала перед теплым огнем очага, вокруг которого были в беспорядке разбросаны свитки, книги и непонятные предметы. Локи дернулся от неожиданности, схватывая рубашку и пытаясь ей прикрыться, но тонкая, скользящая в пальцах ткань не могла изменить того впечатления, что он производил: волосы Одинсона были в немалом беспорядке, глаза поблескивали в полумраке, а на теле - ни единого предмета одежды. Фригг тихо охнула, Локи неловко встал, впрочем, не очень смущаясь своей наготы, и прошел к окну, бросив заинтересованный взгляд вдаль, закрывая его и запирая на щеколду. Одинсон обернулся к матери со смешанным выражением досады и удивления, так шедшего его серьезному, исхудавшему лицу.   
\- Я не вовремя? - тихо поинтересовалась Фригг, робко оглядывая комнату сына и вспоминая, когда она последний раз заходила к нему. Это было непозволительно давно.   
\- Нет, что ты, я всегда тебе рад, - предупредительно ответил Локи, все-таки надевая штаны и излишне медленно затягивая тесемки на талии; в его речи проскальзывали иронические нотки, словно он специально устраивал для матери этот маленький спектакль. Фригг смутилась, но не ушла, почему-то считая, что настало время поговорить с Локи, хоть она и не имела понятия, о чем можно говорить с этим замкнутым, непонятным ребенком. Ребенком ли? Мать с грустью подняла глаза на юношу, раскладывающего на столе поднятые с пола книги и пергаментные свитки, которых было немалое количество.  
\- Смотри, этот сделан из кожи с бока Хейдрун, - произнес Локи, показывая Фригг испещренный мелкими знаками кусок пергамена и в то же время оглядывая жену Одина безразличным, прохладным взглядом. Мысли его, судя по отсутствующему выражению лица, были далеко. Локи прошел, пританцовывая, через все покои, опускаясь на кровать и не укрываясь никакими покрывалами, словно это было в порядке вещей; Фригг пришлось подвинуться на самый край постели, чтобы сын мог лечь так, как ему удобно. Молчание, царившее в чертоге, угнетало ее, побуждая погружаться в свои воспоминания, полные самого Локи, его детских проделок, его смеха и плача, его лица, телодвижений, забавных детских речей и фантазий, трогательно и заботливо сохраненных великолепной материнской памятью, как драгоценности. Фригг смотрела на засыпающего Одинсона, видела, как подрагивают его длинные, как у девушки, ресницы, бросая синеватые тени на впалые щеки, и гладила волосы, темные, как ночной ветер, гонящий по небу тучи. Прошло долгое время, прежде чем дыхание его выровнялось, и Фригг поняла, что сын уснул.  
Жена Одина посидела у постели еще недолго и собралась уйти к себе, но тут Локи тихо вскрикнул во сне, слабо ударив ладонью по расшитому покрывалу, и тяжело задышал. Его веки задрожали, а рот изогнулся в гримасе - это была то ли обида, то ли какая-то неизменная боль, от которой все тело Одинсона вздрагивало, словно желая вырваться из удушливого сна. "Тор", - тихо произнес Локи, застывая, расслабляясь, вмиг обмякнув и безвольно мотнув головой; лоб его покрылся испариной. Фригг испуганно отняла руку, смотря на сына с тревогой и жалостью, будто желая придумать, как защитить его от ночного кошмара. "Послушай меня", - внятно сказал Локи, а потом, тише: "Хватит...", и по его щекам потекли слезы.  
Впервые Фригг видела, чтобы кто-то плакал во сне. Она положила свою мягкую ладонь на лоб Локи и подавила в себе желание обнять его, крепко прижать к себе и успокоить, как она делала это в детстве, если Тор или Локи больно ударялись обо что-нибудь или ссорились между собой. Так, смотря на сына и охраняя остатки его сна, слушая его невнятное бормотание, Фригг сидела, пока не уснула, вымотанная ожиданием и грустью, давившей ей на виски - ее хрупкое, легкое тело лежало рядом с не менее хрупким телом сына, делая их неуловимо похожими. Ей снились туманные ванахеймские дали, по которым гулял холодный ветер, пуская по воде рябь и шелестя в изумрудной траве, и Фригг не слышала, как ее сын, заходясь в беззвучном плаче, сквозь сон произносит: "Еще".


	17. Chapter 17

Предрассветное марево окутывало сады Асгарда, словно завеса, за которую не смели проникнуть взоры непрошеных гостей. Очертания зданий становились размытыми, нечеткими, похожими на миражи, колеблющиеся в полумраке. Такие зыбкие воображаемые города в изобилии встречались путникам, направлявшимся в Муспельхейм по его бескрайним пескам. Лошади были бессильны против сыпучей массы, их копыта проваливались, а ноздри забивались мелкими частичками песка - и путники, проклиная все на свете, шли пешком, заматывая лицо тканью.  
Города-миражи словно приманивали к себе всех живых существ, дразня и завлекая вглубь пышущей жаром пустыни: чем ближе подходили они к Муспельхейму, тем невыносимее делалась жара, пот лил градом с обессиленных тел, а еда становилась комом в пересохшем горле. Путники уставали, замедляя шаг и лихорадочно ища глазами хоть малейший намек на воду, и тут их взорам являлись города, дворцы, замки, разросшиеся посреди безжизненных Песчаных Полей, манящие оазисы жизни, которые переливались на обжигающем солнце и подрагивали в раскаленном воздухе. Муспельхейм был зол, стар и кровожаден - он притягивал к себе всякие создания, имевшие глупость приблизиться к нему, и беспощадно превращал их в ничто, в песчаную пыль, скрипящую на зубах и засыпающуюся за воротник. Тор, побывавший однажды в этих местах, с удивлением созерцал предрассветную дрему Асгарда, невольно сравнивая его с миражами страны огня.

***

Громовержец провел бессонную ночь, бродя до утра по садам, бездумно присаживаясь на сырую, пахнущую дождем землю, взрывая пальцами почву и не обращая внимания на грязь, появившуюся под ногтями. Он и сам ощущал себя грязным, таким, словно извалялся в помойной луже - Локи в последний раз буквально окатил его с головы до ног своим неизменным презрением и отчужденностью. Тору больно и стыдно было видеть, как брат шарахается от него, и одни и те же, мрачные, тяжелые мысли снова заполняли его голову, правда, иногда сменяясь другими, не менее непривлекательными.  
Громовержец возжелал править. То, что отцом принималось как данное и как необходимость, было безразлично Тору-ребенку: веселье игры, радость маленьких ежедневных побед, удовольствие от ласк, которыми его одаривала семья, ожидание еще лучшего будущего занимали его ум, не способный оценить весь смысл уготованной ему судьбы - он играл с устремлениями, как ребенок играет с кубиками, меняя их местами, сгребая в кучу или закидывая в самый дальний угол комнаты. Тор-юноша познал боль, упомянутую норнами в их предсказаниях: никому и никогда он не пожелал бы столь же яростно сгорать изнутри, метаться и вспыхивать то гневом, то похотью, то любовью, не способный не то что принять это, но даже признать. Тяга к брату была далеко не юношеским порывом, и в странных, мрачных уголках торовой души клокотала злоба, вскормленная Локи, выросшая и окрепшая при виде его бедер, покачивающихся при ходьбе, его тонких красноватых губ, его узких лодыжек и запястий, его тонкого, хлесткого голоса - громовержец сознательно кидался грудью на меч, опутанный своими желаниями, словно прочной сетью.  
Тор же двадцатидвухлетний, однажды вечером, склонившись в покоях отца над древней картой, осознал свое положение, остро, резко, словно очнувшись ото сна - и самонадеянно потянулся обеими руками к власти, желая стать тем, кого слушаются все девять миров. Обаяние трона было несомненным, обаяние положения военачальника сулило еще большие блага и еще более великие деяния, чем те, что выпали на долю его отца. Тор не забывал побед в войнах с ванами и гримтурсенами, помнил выражение лица Одина, когда тот говорил об управлении Асгардом - и громовержец отчаянно желал большего, не ограничиваясь одним своим краем, принадлежавшим ему по закону.  
Тор задумался, вглядываясь в пока еще темные окна дворца и представил себя, надевшим корону, возмужавшим, уверенным и мудрым - такой правитель стоит целого Ванахейма. Вот он, непобежденный Тор, проходит в пиршественную залу, и от голосов сотен и тысяч гостей колеблются светильники и подрагивают золотые кубки на длинных столах. Руки его покрыты расшитыми накладками, с изображенными на них славными сражениями, в которых стройные ряды асов теснят своих врагов, прославляя царя Асгарда; волосы Тора, густые и вновь длинные, струятся по плечам. Прекрасные девы снуют между гостей, поднося им изысканные яства, одетые в золотистые длинные одежды, сделанные умелыми альвами из нежнейшего легкого шелка. Тор улыбается, оглядывая довольным взором чертог, и тут к нему подходит Локи.  
У брата вьются за ушами чуть приглаженные темные волосы, причесанные умелой рукой. Громовержец нескромно опускает взгляд на открытую шею, тонкие, выступающие ключицы, задерживается на серебряной булавке, стягивающей простую черную ткань на груди, и не может отвести глаз от крутых округлых бедер, так беззастенчиво обтянутых и выставленных напоказ. Локи ловит взгляд брата и дышит слегка сбивчиво, покрываясь легким румянцем; он делает шаг к брату, чуть выгибая спину и предлагая себя, как не смогла бы сделать ни одна асинья. Громовержец вновь окидывает взглядом шумящую толпу, готовую по мановению его руки совершить любое безумство, и проводит ладонью по груди и животу Локи, цепляя пальцами складки одеяния и заставляя брата вздрагивать от ощущений. Тор наслаждается вседозволенностью, хмельной и сладкой, как поздний мед, испитый из теплых ладоней, притягивая брата ближе и целуя его, жадно, больно, сминая тонкие дрожащие губы и проводя языком по заостренным зубам - Локи же только тяжело дышит, не смея поднять руки и обхватить Тора за шею, не смея застонать или выгнуться, прижимаясь; он просто стоит, отвечая на безрассудный поцелуй, и трогательно прикрывает глаза. Ваны, цверги, альвы, сумрачные великаны и многие другие обитатели самых отдаленных стран и краев смотрят на Одинсонов так же безразлично, как и асы; их песни, приглушенные возгласы и веселые разговоры, в которых утопает чертог, делают Тора еще более расслабленным и уверенным в себе. Локи тихо охает, когда рука громовержца ползет по его бедру, задирая совершенно женскую юбку, теплая и шероховатая, когда брат коленом разводит его ноги и гладит, надавливая, внутреннюю сторону ноги, пальцами проникая в щель между ягодицами и вырывая из смущенного, взвинченного Локи слабый, но такой прекрасный стон. Тор бестолково утыкается носом в длинную напряженную шею, крепко сжимает другой рукой выступающую часть бедра, и теряет голову от того, как брат медленно насаживается на его пальцы, жмурясь от охватившего его наслаждения и чувства жгучего стыда, все еще не смея обнять громовержца в ответ. Все сливается воедино, воины, советники, девы, взметается вихрем, подхватывающим богатые одеяния, гомоном голосов наполняет голову, разрывает изнутри, заставляя глубже проникать пальцами в горячее, податливое, привыкшее к подобным забавам нутро и шептать, забывая обо всем на свете, имя, которое стыдишься произносить наедине с самим собой, содрогаясь, содрогаясь без конца.

***

Тор недоуменно огляделся, поднимаясь с жесткой земли. Над Асгардом занимался робкий рассвет, освещая десятки узких окон дворца своими мягкими розоватыми лучами. Громовержец словно очнулся ото сна, душного и желанного, и с недоумением поглядел на свою руку, выпачканную в чем-то белом. На лоб налипли комья земли, правое плечо тоже было грязным - Одинсон отчетливо представил себе, как лежит на животе, запустив руку в штаны, и остервенело водит рукой по члену, думая о своем брате; глупое, пустое, недоброе наваждение отозвалось в груди Тора болью, смешанной с непонятным, тщеславным умиротворением. В данный момент громовержец ясно отдавал себе отчет, что, будь у него такая возможность, он сделал бы с Локи все то же самое, что проделывало с ним же его воспаленное воображение.  
Разгорающийся рассвет играл бликами на отполированном фиале Фрейевой башни, прогоняя прочь туман и наполняя воздух свежестью и бодростью, непереносимой для Тора, не спавшего целую ночь. Громовержец вернулся во дворец, сторонясь солнечных лучей, и лег на свою холодную после ночи кровать, забываясь беспокойным, неглубоким сном.

***

Локи проснулся рано, с первыми лучами солнца. Еще не до конца отпустив юркий хвост сна, Одинсон недоуменно потер влажные глаза и смахнул со щек не совсем высохшие слезы. Ему доводилось плакать во сне и раньше, поэтому юноша лишь пожал плечами и потрясенно впился взглядом во Фригг, неудобно скорчившуюся на краю постели. Локи не помнил, чтобы мать оставалась вчера так долго, но выносить подобное зрелище явно был не в состоянии, полный какого-то игривого, склонного к проделкам настроения. Одинсон соскользнул на пол, подбирая рубашку, поднес ее к лицу, морщась от запаха несвежей ткани, и придирчиво выбрал другую, из тех, что аккуратно висели за массивными створками шкафа. Локи затянул тонкую тесьму на груди и рукавах, попутно обуваясь и позевывая - неприятное ощущение растянутых связок в районе ягодиц не покидало его, вызывая смутные, неприятные ассоциации. Но, взглянув на нелепо спящую мать, он только беззвучно рассмеялся, не в силах преодолеть овладевшее им чувство недоброго превосходства над нею.  
Одинсон выскользнул в коридор, сжимая в руках маленький свиток с извилистыми строчками рун, и осторожно направился к выходу из дворца, замечая, как от каждого шороха его сердце пропускает удар, полное неясного, сладкого томления. Он думал о Свадильфари, пересекая широкий, залитый солнцем двор, и не заметил Тора, плетущегося на дрожащих ногах в обратном направлении. Оба брата были так захвачены своими мыслями, что благополучно пропустили друг друга, один - спеша забыться, а другой - желая найти покой. 

Рассвет разгорелся в полную силу, нагревая крыши домов и ложась на плиты мостовых, когда Локи приоткрыл дверь полутемной конюшни, и замер, скованный, дрожащий, улыбающийся одной из своих самых жестоких ухмылок.


	18. Chapter 18

Ныне отжившие свой век жители Застывших полей когда-то говорили: "Магия становится погибелью тебе и роду твоему, если не ведет к постижению законов мироздания". Для этих суровых созданий колдовство было гораздо большим, нежели простой набор фокусов, пригодных для площадных развлечений - в силах, которые наполняли их могучие тела, была древняя мощь, способная с легкостью разорвать дерзнувшего употребить ее иначе, не так, как того требует ее истинная природа. Маги Полей владели всем, чем только можно было владеть: они могли повернуть вспять облака и заставить ветер мчаться в обратном направлении, могли управлять огнем и водой, живыми существами, меняя их природу и подчиняя их своим целям, могли создавать свои копии, столь же плотные, как и бесчувственные. Ваны владели даром вызывать умерших, вопрошая их о будущем и прошлом, знали древние языки давно ушедших племен, могли принимать любую форму и разить любым оружием - но нечто неоценимое им приходилось отдавать взамен.  
Достаточно было одного взгляда мага Застывших Полей, чтобы земля задрожала, а вода в реке покрылась рябью - и тогда они говорили, что придет время, и мир будет содрогаться от мучений одного бога, проклятого богами и всеми девятью мирами; и тогда они умолкали, лица их суровели, а жесткая складка ложилась между бровей.

***

Локи было страшно. Он точно знал, что происходит с хрупким, пусть и асовым, телом, когда оно впускает в себя материализующиеся слова заклинания - ничто в этой древней магии не могло происходить без боли, парализующей и, казалось, длящейся вечно. Одинсон шагнул внутрь помещения конюшни, сжав губы и бросая несмелый взгляд на мирно стоящего в углу коня.

\- Свадильфари. Это я, - нелепо произнес Локи, едва узнавая свой голос и сжимая во влажных ладонях кусок пергамена. Конь дернул головой; под его шкурой перекатывались тяжелые, крепкие мышцы, а ноздри раздувались от любопытства, с которым он втягивал незнакомый запах. Локи поздно сообразил, что думает о Свадильфари со все нарастающим возбуждением, чем вызывает нездоровый интерес животного - тот тихо фыркнул и окинул Одинсона внимательным взглядом. У юноши дрожали ноги, и в паху все горело и ныло, словно он уже подставлялся тому, к кому испытывал такое противоестественное влечение, граничащее с безумием. Локи, как зачарованный, стянул через голову рубашку, справедливо полагая, что после его действий от нее ничего не останется, и снял штаны, отбрасывая их в сторону и оставаясь совершенно обнаженным и беззащитным перед тревожно молчаливым и неподвижным Свадильфари.  
\- Vuulumare, - едва слышно прошептал Локи, чувствуя, как его охватывает боль, едва переносимая, жгучая, тянущая боль, поднимается с колен на бедра, перекидывается на талию и плечи, срывает с него кожу, взревев, несется по венам, захватывая в свой эфемерный плен оба глаза, и, наконец, добираясь до головы. Одинсон сначала тихо охнул, потом сжался, побледнел, застонав, и рухнул на колени, издавая все более громкие и жуткие звуки, вплоть до всхрипов и визгов - его голова безвольно откинулась назад, болтаясь на словно перебитой шее, а глаза слезились, опухали и плохо различали, что происходит вокруг. Сквозь агонию Локи осознавал, что он делает, и упорно желал продолжения, не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы взмолиться о пощаде или прекратить этот чудовищный процесс - а боль все усиливалась, уколов в самое сердце едва различимой иглой, хрустнув костями и пройдясь ударами по деформированным пальцам. Свадильфари с тревогой поднял голову, топчась на месте, и вдруг решительно направился к своему "гостю", издав тихое, участливое ржание.  
Конь ткнулся мордой в покрытую испариной шею невесть откуда появившейся гнедой кобылы, вновь втягивая ноздрями такой манящий, приглашающий запах. Локи выкарабкался из душного обморока, захотев убрать упавшие на лицо волосы, но смог лишь нелепо дернуть своими новыми, непривычными ногами, ноющими от недавно пережитой боли.   
На Одинсона обрушились тысячи и тысячи запахов, ароматов, оттенков, звуков и шорохов, настолько ошеломляюще громких и настойчивых, что он в испуге вскочил на ноги, тут же чуть не упав обратно. Душистое сено распространяло по всему помещению умиротворяющий запах сухой травы, деревянные стены конюшни пахли стружкой, чужими руками и потом с боков коней, а металл был резким и неприятным, будто смазанным чем-то неподходящим и неуместным. Свадильфари повел головой, встряхнул спутанной гривой и посмотрел на Локи немигающим взглядом, нетерпеливо переставляя свои сильные ноги и втягивая воздух влажными ноздрями. Одинсон отчетливо ощутил исходящий от коня запах самца, готового наброситься на свою слабую жертву - то был агрессивный, привлекательный аромат конского пота и конского теплого тела. Свадильфари толкнул Локи мордой в бок, словно прося подвинуться, и маг, неожиданно для себя, развернулся спиной, опуская голову и почти касаясь носом земли. Одинсон хотел бы застонать, выгнуться, как того требовало ноющее тело, но мог только тихо всхрапывать и подаваться назад, в надежде, что Свадильфари поймет его правильно. Душный, сладкий полумрак конюшни скрадывал все резкие движения, заставляя звуки быть более приглушенными, а тени - более плотными, отчего крупное, тяжелое тело коня плавно и неторопливо накрыло дрожащего Локи, проникая в самое нутро его пульсирующей, жадной плоти. Свадильфари заржал, растягивая сжатое отверстие кобылы своим огромным, сочащимся смазкой членом, и Одинсон дернулся, подставляясь и закидывая голову. Конь был таким грубым, таким...непохожим на Тора, словно у Локи было право сравнивать этих двоих. Отдаваясь Свадильфари, подчиняясь его движениям, чувствуя себя зависимым, униженным, ведомым, Одинсон испытывал невероятное возбуждение, подкрепленное всхрапами, шорохами и тем характерным хлюпающим звуком, от которого он терял последние остатки разума. Весь низ живота и само отверстие жгло, как огнем, тянуло и болело, но Свадильфари лишь ускорял темп, буквально вбивая размякшего Локи в землю, и, наконец, кончая в него. Одинсон, запертый внутри чужого тела, смог лишь беззвучно закричать, падая на колени и думая о еще почти четырех часах вынужденного, обязательного нахождения в ненавистной форме - и тут что-то пошло не так сразу по нескольким причинам.

Первым, и самым пугающим было то, что Локи с легким хлопком вернулся в свое хрупкое, изможденное тело, не успев сориентироваться и едва совладав с сильным головокружением. Он глупо и жалко прикрыл руками пах, ощущая внутри себя сперму Свадильфари, словно нехотя покидающую его тело - на какое-то мгновение Локи отчетливо мнил себя животным, все той же, обезумевшей от похоти кобылой, хотя тело уже возвратило ему его пальцы, скулы, выступающие ребра и тонкие ноги, мелко дрожащие от холода и напряжения. Что-то густое, свернувшееся клубком внизу живота, немилосердно давило на внутренности, заставляя Одинсона жалобно, почти умоляюще всхлипывать, моргая совершенно сухими глазами.

Второе событие случилось в ту же минуту - в двери конюшни просунулось неразличимое в полумраке лицо, и человек за дверью ошарашенно помедлил, затем, не колеблясь, с силой захлопнув дверь с наружной стороны. Непрошенные, приглушенные, возмущенные голоса отзывались в наполненной болью голове Локи, словно удары.  
\- Вы не знаете, что коней из Ванахейма не следует будить, если они спят? - дерзко говорил чей-то юный, звонкий голос.  
\- По-моему, он врет, Тор, - басил второй, явно прорываясь к дверям.  
\- Если вы так жаждете быть растоптанным насмерть, извольте, а я тогда уйду куда подальше, - совладав с собой, воскликнул тот же юноша, явно выдерживая драматическую паузу.  
\- Пойдемте, друзья, я склонен верить своим людям, - с легким, едва уловимым оттенком пренебрежения подытожил Тор, вызывая в Локи новую волну безудержной, нервной дрожи. Свадильфари и в самом деле улегся на теплое сено, прикрывая глаза и не издав не звука, будто понимал, что происходит. Одинсон отполз в дальний угол, зарываясь в пожухлую траву и хватая воздух пересохшими губами. Голоса стихли, влекомые очередным визитом на поля тренировок, и уютный, полный солнца мирок, постепенно излечивал чисто физические раны Локи, одарив его также и душевным покоем. Юноша забылся глубоким сном, тонкий, изломанный, раскрасневшийся и даже двигающийся как-то по-новому, будто полный иным, непривычным естеством.

Пробудившись ближе к вечеру, Локи обнаружил рядом с собой кувшин ледяной воды, мучные сладкие лепешки, одно яблоко Идун и чистую рубашку, явно не подходящую ему по размеру и рассчитанную на юношу покрупнее - морщась от боли в животе, Одинсон натянул ее на закоченевшее тело и только сейчас заметил кровь, засохшую на внутренней стороне бедер - тонкую, темную, ломкую корочку.


	19. Chapter 19

Книги он все-таки крал. Под определение "кражи" у невозмутимого Гудреда подпадало многое, в том числе и факт того, что книги лежали у Локи в покоях по нескольку лет, нераскрытые, покинутые, покрывшиеся пылью - Одинсон просто не успевал прочитать их все, тем не менее, с каким-то непонятным упорством продолжая уносить к себе тяжелые фолианты, сгибаясь под их тяжестью.  
Ночью все приобретало свои призрачные очертания, размытыми контурами напоминая диковинных зверей, птиц и неведомых существ, которые, как полагали многие асы, обитали на просторах Внеземель - Утгарда. Хлопали крыльями тени, стелющиеся у ног, а вязкую, плотную тишину изредка прорезал резкий, металлический лязг, гулко отдававшийся под сводами коридоров - это стража, задремав, клонила голову, защищенную шлемом, на свое грозное копье. В светильниках дотлевали последние угли, лишь слегка мерцая в полумраке, словно специально созданные для того, чтобы породить как можно больше иллюзорных отсветов на вогнутых стенах. Локи мог поклясться, что слышал, как где-то капает вода, хотя вот уже больше месяца Асгард не видел ни одного дождя. Ночь неотступно брала свое, испытывая тех, кто решился нарушить покой темных, погруженных в сон дворцовых помещений.  
Пока Одинсон добирался до библиотеки, шаги с каждой минутой давались ему все труднее, будто он шагал по щиколотку в мокром песке; живот сводило тянущей болью, между ягодиц осталась одна сплошная рана, едва успевшая затянуться и перестать кровоточить, но Локи неутомимо гнала по недружелюбным коридорам одна навязчивая мысль, один вопрос, не дававший ему покоя - что же пошло не так, что случилось с таким проверенным заклинанием трансформации? Чисто практическая сторона, с которой Одинсон подходил к возникшей ситуации, позволяла ему не думать, не начинать осмысливать то, что он совершил, не знать причины своего поступка и не позволить себе беспощадно докопаться до какой-нибудь грязной, непривлекательной истины. Локи жаждал найти книги о ванахеймовских Полях и понять, в чем суть его провала, который стал еще одним звеном в череде неудач, обид, горестей, покрывавших его жизнь гнойными струпьями. Одинсон весь побледнел от очередной вспышки боли, замедляя шаг и кутаясь в послушные ему тени - так, незамеченным, прошел он долгий путь от своих дверей до входа в библиотеку. Локи привык чувствовать себя слабым, неспособным поднять руку на воина, бессильным в настоящем сражении и бесполезным в рукопашной схватке, но немощь, овладевшая им с прошлой недели, была иной, всепоглощающей, неотступной, словно Локи не просто ошибся в расчетах, а разом лишился всех своих сил. Одинсон раз за разом бездумно сжимал и разжимал пальцы, глядя на их дрожащие очертания, и в голове его всплывали сумбурные образы Свадильфари, запахи, неуловимые для большинства существ, всхрапы и душный мрак конюшен, одновременно прекрасный и отталкивающий. Локи чувствовал, как что-то меняется в нем самом, заменяя ненависть насмешкой, боль - ожиданием следующей боли, а обиду - холодным, спокойным, неизменным ощущением тяжести в груди, вознамерившимся остаться там навечно; менялось все: глаза, руки, покрытые выступающими венами, бедра, ставшие округлыми и немного женственными, даже волосы стали гуще и послушнее. Изнутри же Одинсон был пуст, мертв, как опустошенный кубок, как пустая бутыль, как выеденное яйцо, и только непонятное ощущение, давившее на ребра, не давало ему рассыпаться тут же, на полу, пеплом, словно развеянном не дрогнувшей рукой из погребальной урны.

***

Книги Ванахейма писались не так, как асгардские, отличаясь от них всем, чем только можно. Взяв в руки какой-нибудь тяжелый том, любой ван знал, что книга эта служит важному, священному делу, потому что изготовить ее было высшим искусством.  
Страницы, на которые ложились витиеватые буквы, делались из сшитых вручную кусков пергамена, который в свою очередь был результатом кропотливых трудов ванахеймских женщин. Кожа каждого существа обладала своими свойствами, и использовалась в зависимости от них - на узких полосах рыбьего пергамена хранились позабытые напевы древних, в козьи шкуры заворачивали предания и сказания о войнах и походах, а самые ценные и редкие, конские шкуры, служили для записи магических формул, слов, заклинаний, рецептов и многого другого, что сохранялось испокон веков в нетронутом состоянии, уже после того, как асы и ваны заключили взаимовыгодный мир.  
Локи с детства стремился к изучению письменности, казавшейся ему сложным, прекрасным миром, заключенным в незамысловатых росчерках пера на желтоватом свитке. Даже ребенком, он раскрывал незнакомые, непонятные ему книги и просто разглядывал скорое письмо цвергов, предельно простое, но загадочное йотунхеймское, витиеватое и прихотливое ванахеймское, путался в видах написания букв, в их многообразии, и просиживал допоздна в библиотеке. Потом, обычно, приходил Тор, спрашивал шутливо, что брат поделывает один в такое позднее время, и оставался рядом - слушать сбивчивые рассказы Локи о тех тайнах, что он успел углядеть на страницах книг и в строчках свитков, смеяться и удивляться вместе с братом, и, в конце концов, уносить его, заснувшего, к себе в покои. Один впоследствии не раз замечал энтузиазм Тора в обсуждении вещей, не свойственных для его отвлекающегося ума - громовержец рассуждал о взаимоотношениях народов, о поэзии, или о том, что мидгардцы привыкли бояться асов и поклоняться им; Всеотец точно знал, откуда Тор берет все свои идеи, полные подчас недобрых выводов.   
Вот и сейчас Одинсон стоял, зажав подмышками пять свитков и сжимая в руке небольшую книгу - перед глазами отчетливо возник брат, еще не достигший совершеннолетия, весело тянущий за руку своего упирающегося Локи прочь из библиотеки, склоняя к бегу по цветущим асгардским садам, или упрашивая помочь ему донести до своих покоев яблоки, которыми щедро одарила его Идун. Наверное, он должен был почувствовать укол боли, грусти, хоть что-нибудь, но кроме хорошо пропитавшей все его существо неприязни, Локи ничего не ощутил. Одинсон просто, беспристрастно, искренне и хладнокровно желал этому неприятному ему асу смерти, не понимая, что в этом может быть такого уж неправильного - желать кому-либо смерти. И в животе снова вспыхнула боль.

***

В покоях Ньерда было темно, но сквозь раскрытое окно просачивался едва уловимый свет, отбрасываемый колесницей Мани на застывшие асгардские строения. Сам ван стоял на узком, высоком балконе, вытянутой темной фигурой возвышаясь на фоне бронзово-фиолетового неба - его легкое одеяние, расшитое серебряными нитями и украшенное изображениями ветвей и корней Иггдрасиля, чуть колыхалось от порывов им же созданного ветра - Ньерд вытягивал вперед округлую ладонь с женственными ногтями и словно гладил подвластную ему стихию, рассеянно смотря вдаль, на спящие горы.  
Голос Локи вывел его из задумчивости. Ван не успел почувствовать удивление или раздражение, вызванное столь бесцеремонным визитом; он лишь развернулся, прищурив глаза, и наблюдая, как Локи одним щелчком пальцев заставляет светильники в комнате вспыхнуть холодным голубоватым пламенем. Ньерд улыбнулся, кивком выражая свое восхищение, и знаком пригласил гостя сесть - но Локи остался стоять у окна, серьезный, собранный, с затаившейся в уголках глаз сухой насмешкой.   
-Чем я обязан такому визиту? - мягко прошелестел ван, садясь на узкий кованый стул и сцепляя пальцы в замок. Локи засуетился, доставая из-за спины небольшой свиток, судя по состоянию, очень древний, чуть ли не рассыпающийся в руках. Ньерд рассматривал посетителя с недоумением и хорошо скрываемой неприязнью, которая лишь усилилась при виде такого важного вану предмета, сделанного в Ванахейме многие и многие тысячелетия назад. Ньерду было неприятно, что свитка касаются руки Локи.  
-Пожалуйста, помоги мне, - только и сказал Одинсон, поджимая губы и подавляя в себе волну неуместного стыда. Он протянул вану свиток, пряча глаза и попутно осматривая пышно украшенные покои, полные старинных вещей, дорогих тканей, сосудов с благовониями, которыми хозяин чертога не уставал натирать свое ухоженное тело.  
-Объясни, - попросил Локи, заметив, как пальцы вана чересчур быстро схватили свиток, а он сам подобрался, теряя свою вечную невозмутимость и расслабленность. Ньерд впился глазами в открывшиеся перед ним письмена, нанесенные умелой, быстрой рукой, и сам не поверил тому, что увидел.  
-Ты хочешь знать то, что здесь написано? - довольно нелепо спросил он у Локи, внимательно рассматривая застывшее лицо гостя. - Или ты знаешь, но не понимаешь?  
Одинсон шумно втянул воздух, со стороны представив всю абсурдность ситуации, и едва заметно улыбнулся на вопросы Ньерда.  
-Объясни, - с нажимом, во второй раз попросил он, решившись и присев напротив вана, не отводя от его лица внимательного немигающего взгляда. И Ньерд рассказал Локи все, что знал, удивляясь своей откровенности, но, тем не менее, хорошо понимая, что последует за этой короткой, но веской просьбой, и какова будет плата за его откровенность.  
Он рассказал ему про природу ванахеймских коней, про их отличие от всех прочих пород в любом из девяти миров, он разъяснил ему особенности магических заклинаний, призванных трансформировать одно тело в другое. Ньерд упомянул о своенравии вановской магии, о ее силе и о том, как она сама выбирает, в какую сторону движется и чем довольствуется. Его слова восхищали Локи, как его восхищало все неизведанное, темное и недоброе. Ньерд сравнил древнее искусство Застывших полей с ненасытным животным, напитав которое, получаешь над ним призрачную, обманчивую власть, но Локи слушал слова вана вполуха, весь захваченный своими мыслями, все более тревожными и волнующими. Голубоватое пламя светильников то вспыхивало, то гасло, освещая две напряженные, сосредоточенные фигуры, сидящие на фоне окна друг напротив друга.  
-Была и в мидгардских свитках - которые ты мне не принес, либо от недоверия, либо от убеждения, что вану гоже объяснять лишь рукописи Ванахейма - упомянута одна схожая сила, которую мы называем магией; со стремлением людей вкладывать во все вещи и понятия личностный смысл, эта их сила приобрела вид "бога". Бог этот почитается людьми как любовь во всех ее проявлениях, и в неких свитках назван плодом бедности и богатства, не красивым, но и не безобразным, благодаря одному из родителей - язвительным, грубым, бездомным и гонимым; благодаря другому своему родителю считается он искусным ловцом, непрестанно строящим козни, жаждущим разумности и достигающим ее; он всю жизнь занят философией, он искусный чародей, колдун и софист. Мидгардцы прозорливы, хоть и не владеют сами тем, о чем говорят, поэтому мои прошлые слова в точности могут объяснить тебе саму природу жителей Застывших Полей, каждый из которых соответствовал описанию этого "бога" людей.   
Локи знал, о чем именно говорит Ньерд, но теперь по-новому воспринял эти слова, давно прочитанные и позабытые. Он притих, глядя в пол своими помутневшими глазами и в каждой фразе вана слышал отголоски чего-то родного, близкого ему и столь же непонятного, как и раньше.  
\- Откуда ты такой взялся? - будто сам себя спросил Ньерд, приподнимая за подбородок голову Локи и вглядываясь в него. Теперь ван не испытывал того презрения, неизменно посещавшего его при виде младшего Одинсона - лишь любопытство и тревога шевельнулись в нем от взгляда этих глаз, в глубине которых разгорались и затухали едва уловимые язычки пламени. Ньерд видел перед собой самого настоящего Повелителя Огня, наконец возмужавшего настолько, чтобы совладать с овладевшей им силой.  
\- Если я попрошу отца послать меня в Ванахейм, ты поддержишь меня? - лукаво спросил Локи, наклонив голову к плечу и прищурив глаза.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Ньерд, без намека на ложь, но затем бесстрастно добавил, - только если ты пообещаешь мне никогда не видеть свое будущее дитя с момента его рождения. Я позабочусь о нем.  
Спина стремительно удаляющегося Локи и внезапно погасшие голубоватые светильники были ему красноречивым ответом, сулящим тот самый результат, на который так рассчитывал асгардский заложник. Эйлейв бесшумно появился в покоях, склонив голову и ожидая дальнейших указаний, слишком хорошо знавший, как именно Ньерду удалось сделать столь неприятный для Локи вывод.


	20. Chapter 20

Кровать была смята, подушки сбиты на сторону, покрывала, небрежно скомканные, сползли на пол. Тор, не открывая слипшихся со сна глаз, нашарил рукой теплое тело рядом с собой, и требовательно потянул его на себя, проклиная утреннее возбуждение, не думавшее отступать. Сквозь веки громовержец мог видеть лишь приглушенный красноватый свет, получавшийся таким от горячих солнечных лучей, освещавших лицо и часть тела. Женщина завозилась, нехотя приподнимаясь на локтях и щекоча Тора своими волосами – Одинсон бесцеремонно положил руки ей на талию, и, не открывая глаз, посадил на себя верхом, вынуждая опуститься на свой возбужденный член. Партнерша лишь слабо застонала, упираясь своими ручками в широкую грудь громовержца и чуть царапая его ногтями. Тор, лишивший себя возможности видеть лицо девы, тонул в тактильных ощущениях, запахах и звуках, сосредотачиваясь на плавных движениях и запрокидывая мощную шею с выступающим кадыком. Через пару минут он достиг разрядки, кончая в податливое лоно женщины и мягко сталкивая ее обратно на подушки; дева сама едва осознавала спросонья, что только что произошло.   
\- Иди, иди, мать будет искать тебя, - сонно пробормотал Тор, закидывая руки за голову и явно намереваясь спать дальше. Он вряд ли слышал, как его «гостья» подобрала одежды, торопливо натянула их на свое теплое ото сна тело и покинула покои царского сына – сквозь вновь навалившуюся дрему пробивалась одна маленькая, тревожная, назойливая мысль. Она подсказывала Тору, что, открой громовержец глаза, он не вынес бы лицо женщины вместо лица Локи.

***

Палящее солнце накрыло Асгард душным колпаком, казалось, пробираясь своими вездесущими лучами абсолютно в любую щель; от него можно было укрыться лишь в помещении, страдая от недостатка свежего воздуха. Асы толпами стекались к двум рекам, огибающим город с двух сторон, чтобы с истинным удовольствием нырнуть в прохладную воду, с брызгами пробежаться вдоль берега, лечь на теплый, прогретый песок и с наслаждением закрыть глаза. Всеотец, пряча улыбку, выходил на балкон, провожая глазами бегущих наперегонки детей; шумные компании асгардских воинов располагались в тени деревьев, обмениваясь вялыми шутками и обсуждая что-нибудь интересное и незначительное. Опустел сам дворец, неспособный удержать асов в своих величественных стенах в такой день, опустели и прилегающие к нему территории: сады, тренировочные площадки, конюшни, пристройки, хранилища и многие другие сооружения.  
Локи решительно стащил рубашку с взмокшего тела – ткань липла к коже и неимоверно досаждала ему. Одинсон стянул волосы в хвост тонкой нитью, так, что только самые короткие прядки падали ему на лицо, и задумчиво провел ладонями по белеющей на солнце, непривычной к свету коже живота. На безлюдном поле маячили мишени, кое-где лежали сломанные Тором во время тренировок подпорки. Локи нагнулся, подставляя спину жадным лучам, и цепко перехватил поближе к середине свое боевое копье – оно едва уловимо завибрировало в ответ на почти нежное прикосновение. Боль в животе, иногда возвращавшаяся к Одинсону, на этот раз пришла неожиданно, прошив все тело от копчика до солнечного сплетения, не давая вздохнуть. Локи опустился на одно колено, жадно хватая губами сухой воздух и все крепче сжимая древко копья; наконец, боль ушла, так же внезапно, как и появилась, оставив после себя необъяснимое жгучее нетерпение.  
Удар. Удар. Еще удар, подкрепленный слабым импульсом, заставившим копье со свистом вернуться к своему хозяину. Локи широко улыбнулся, изгибаясь в пояснице, скалясь в безоблачное небо и наслаждаясь тем, что так быстро овладел хваленым умением Тора ловить ладонью рукоять молота. Локи взмахнул рукой, подаваясь вперед всем корпусом и легко прокручиваясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы поразить мишень, находившуюся за его спиной. Локи рассмеялся – непонятно было, злой ли это смех, недобрый ли, или, напротив, восхищенный и радостный.   
А копье без промаха разило одну мишень за другой, острым наконечником пронзая самый центр нарисованного круга, дерзко раня воздух своим тонким, металлическим телом, и, покорное, возвращалось к своему хозяину, покрытому крупными каплями пота. Волосы у Локи намокли, потяжелели, свиваясь крупными кольцами у шеи, хлестали его по лицу – нить, связывающая пряди порвалась, и голова неразборчивым темным пятном выделялись на фоне коричневато-бежевого поля для тренировок. 

***

Тор, наконец поднявшись с постели, привычно потянулся и оделся, избегая думать о чем-либо более волнующем, чем предстоящая тренировка. Смутно припоминая слова отца о каком-то Утгарде, громовержец счел нелишним хотя бы полдня посшибать мишени и заодно подумать – благо, что во время тренировок мысли приходили ясные, четкие и разумные. К своему нынешнему возрасту Одинсон возмужал настолько, что почти сравнялся в силе с братьями своего отца: Тор мог без лишней скромности продемонстрировать, как играют под загорелой, покрытой золотистыми волосками коже, железные мускулы. Голубоватые глаза громовержца были чуть более светлыми и водянистыми, чем того можно было ожидать от аса, считавшегося образцом отваги и солнечной, яростной силы, а в его голосе изредка проскальзывала едва уловимая безвольная хрипотца.  
***  
Об Утгарде среди асов ходили различные слухи, то отдававшие боязливым любопытством, то являвшиеся результатом бахвальства воинов, рассказывавших о своих походах во Внеземли с преувеличенным описанием всех богатств и диковин, что хранила древняя земля Утгарда. Веселый Свейн, приятель Тора, утверждал, что побывал в той стороне, победив в бою сотню вооруженных воинов, одетых в доспехи из панцирей огромных рыб. Посмеиваясь, он рассказывал о безлюдных равнинах, потрескавшихся от сухости и палящих лучей солнца, о громадных животных, на лапах у которых словно росли острые кинжалы, а зубы были длиной и толщиной в руку. Все друзья громовержца забавлялись, наблюдая, как неуклюжий Свейн изображает грозный рык этих тварей, но не могли отделаться от ощущения, что Утгард совершенно не таков, каким его описывают «очевидцы». Он был неизвестным, манящим, и таким же темным и непредсказуемым, как та самая бездна, что вглядывается в тебя в ответ.  
Локи знал о Внеземлях с самого детства, сразу решив, что они станут последним местом, куда он мог бы пойти – книги, обойденные вниманием старшего брата, были прочитаны младшим от корки до корки, и будущий бог огня не упустил ничего из скупых, но емких описаний Утгарда: темный, двойственный, непостижимый, холодный. Локи, в отличие от Свейна, знал, что Внеземли имеют конец, не такой четкий, как Асгард, но все же имеют. С одной стороны этот край прилегал к Идавелль-полю, близкому стране асов, другая сторона, как полагают, могла граничить с Ванахеймскими окраинами, низкими и массивными Эйнаровыми горами; с третьей стороны край Утгарда обрывался вниз, в темную бездну, мрачным водопадом, иссиня-черные воды которого с грохотом и воем обрушивались на кромку суши всем своим весом, чтобы затем исчезнуть в ином, недоступном мире; четвертый край Внеземель тонул во мраке. Не наделенные выразительностью рисунки Гудреда были тем правдоподобнее, что Локи точно знал, мог поклясться чем угодно – этот молчаливый ас был в том месте, и знал то, что изображает. Младший Одинсон нередко рассказывал брату о своих открытиях, поэтому Тор мог сказать пару слов о Утгарде, дополнив их поверхностным враньем Свейна и своими собственными домыслами, делавшими Внеземли в его глазах похожими на безлюдную ненасытную местность, которую следует тщательно избегать. Мечтая о подвигах, еще ребенком, громовержец, конечно, не мог не помыслить о триумфальном завоевании далеких краев и стран – он выхватывал у наставника свой деревянный меч и нападал с ним на Локи, заставляя того представляться жителем Ванахейма, Утгарда, Йотунхейма или еще какого-нибудь края, и побуждая «врага» сдаться. Младший Одинсон сдавался, поднимая руки над головой и насмешливо улыбаясь, чтобы не выглядеть таким беззащитным перед разошедшимся, буйным Тором, весело улыбающимся в яркое небо.

***

Глубоко задумавшись, громовержец не заметил, как дошел до тренировочного поля. Его привыкшее к нагрузкам и солнцу тело оставалось сухим, гладким и полным сил, словно только и ждущее сигнала к началу боя. Тор привычным жестом ухватил молот за рукоять и поднял глаза, собираясь выйти из полумрака навеса и хорошенько размяться – но взгляд его очень некстати мазнул по непростительно гибкому телу брата, который стоял вполоборота, целясь в мишень тонким, острым копьем.  
Громовержец замер, наблюдая, как скользкое и блестящее от пота тело Локи будто танцует по залитой солнцем площадке: одно за другим следовали изящные, отточенные движения, и копье летело прямо в цель, посланное уверенной рукой. Тор не мог удержаться от чисто профессиональной оценки действий брата, с легким недоумением и досадой отмечая возросшую в Локи силу, ловкость и самоуверенность, непонятно откуда взявшиеся в шестнадцатилетнем юнце. Бог Огня повел рукой, заставляя древко покорно лечь к себе в ладонь, и неожиданно сделал абсолютно женское движение – откинул голову, тряхнув волосами, и провел рукой по бедру, оправляя складки несуществующего платья. Громовержец, как завороженный, вышел из-под навеса, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце, полное то ли боли, то ли нежности, то ли прежнего, грязного ощущения, побуждавшего Тора в своих мечтах разводить Локи ноги коленом, гладить пальцами раскрасневшееся колечко мышц, сцеловывать капли пота у виска и грубо брать, не обращая внимания на рваные всхлипы. Одинсон откинул со лба чуть отросшие волосы, собираясь назвать брата по имени и обратить на себя его внимание, но тут Локи сам обернулся, вздрагивая и подбираясь, словно перед прыжком. Его губы растянулись в издевательской улыбке, чтобы Тор не заметил побелевших ноздрей и полных бешенства глаз, а уже в следующую секунду дерзкое копье пробило кожу на плече, раздробило кость и вошло глубоко, заставив ошеломленного громовержца тихо вскрикнуть. Локи рассмеялся; он запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ тонкую шею, и зашелся в безудержном смехе, звонком и насмешливом, словно полубезумном. Плечо громовержца вспыхнуло болью, он ухватил рукой древко, одним резким движением выдергивая наконечник, весь измазанный в крови, и чувствуя, как что-то теплое течет по руке, капая на песок. Смех брата невыносимо резал слух, выводил из себя и, вкупе с все нарастающей болью, делал действия Тора с каждой секундой все более непредсказуемыми и опасными. Здоровой рукой громовержец схватил молот, ловя рассвирепевшим и полным боли взглядом вздрагивающее тело Локи.  
\- Смотри-ка, я впервые…вижу твою…кровь, - давясь смехом, еле выговорил младший Одинсон, скрестив руки на животе и согнувшись от непонятного Тору спазма. Взбешенный молот, брошенный бесстыдной рукой, со свистом прорезал горячий воздух, буквально выскользнув из ладони громовержца, и с хрустом врезался в колени Локи – тишина, последовавшая за этим, была подобна смерти.  
Бог Огня побелел, совершенно безумными от боли глазами впиваясь в Тора, и осел на землю, царапая поверхность площадки ногтями. Спина Локи вздрагивала, словно от ударов, а из горла вырвался лишь слабый хрип, такой же жалкий, как и сама фигурка юноши, ноги которого были изломаны под неестественным углом, как у куклы. Громовержец медленно, словно во сне, подошел к брату, опустился на колени, грубыми пальцами касаясь взмокшей поясницы, и потерянно, беспомощно, отчаянно вскрикнул: «Локи!», тупо осматривая окровавленные тонкие ноги с белеющими между бесформенным месивом костями. Над полем для тренировок, как стервятник, зависла густая, гнетущая тишина.

***

Под палящим солнцем, накрывшим Асгард духотой, словно колпаком, по опустевшим полям и садам Тор нес на руках Локи, поспешно направляясь к дворцу, до дрожи боясь опоздать хотя бы на одну минуту. Ньерд, с балкона завидевший безвольно обмякшую фигуру Локи, улыбнулся чересчур радостно, дивясь такому быстрому исполнению своего плана. «Тор сам нам помогает; вот уж с какой стороны я не ждал добра, так это отсюда», - рассеянно подумал ван, заходя в прохладную тень покоев и облачаясь в более церемониальную одежду, чтобы спуститься вниз. Он думал о том, что неплохо бы позвать Эйлейва, для ежедневного омовения ног ароматной водой, однако тот куда-то запропастился, вероятно, решивший, как и все асы, провести день на берегу одной из рек.

Гнетущая тишина, не покинувшая поля для тренировок и после безумной выходки Тора, была музыкой для ушей юноши, медленно поднявшего копье и сомкнувшего пальцы на том самом месте, где некогда его сжимала ладонь Локи. Эйлейв опустился на одно колено, зачерпывая рукой горсть окровавленного песка и чувствуя, как теплая, густая, бурая жидкость окрашивает его пальцы в цвет, достойный самого рьяного поклонения – вмиг прежний застарелый гнев и неизменная грусть отразились в его глазах.


	21. Chapter 21

Это происходит постепенно, настолько медленно, что само время словно застывает, затянутое хмурой пеленой.   
Сначала, на чистое, светлое небо, словно падает исполинская тень. Она протягивается до самого горизонта, накрывая собой поля, равнины, синеватые громады затерянных в холмах замков, и все вокруг тает, растворяется, теряет контуры и превращается в размытые силуэты, словно внезапно обессилев. Тень эта разрастается, сгущаясь, превращается в клочковатые облака, тяжелые и мрачные, воровато ползущие по небу - и земля, взволнованная и встревоженная, отвечает на эту дерзость шелестом трав, взметенных порывами неугомонного ветра. Боги, поднимая глаза на зарождающуюся бурю, прикрывают глаза ладонью и спешат в свои дома, а над их головами глухо ворчит и клокочет будущий ураган.  
Затем свет словно оставляет землю, скрытый все более плотными, густыми облаками, которые разбухают и разрастаются, подбодренные обманчиво душной тишиной, зависшей над Полями - она манит, успокаивает и дурманит, позволяя зародышу бури осмелеть и глянуть сквозь тучи первой несмелой молнией. Изумрудная, синеватая, переходящая в фиолетовый оттенок трава упрямо тянется навстречу той живой массе, что поймала в ловушку некогда светлое небо - и жители тех мест, которые еще не успели уйти в свои дома, завороженно внимают этой прелюдии, полной напряженного молчания.  
А после этого над Полями, взревев, проносится ветер - и все вмиг взрывается, взметается единым вихрем, травы нагибаются до земли, покорные неугомонным порывам, что так безжалостно их треплют. Ни в какое сравнение этот, сметающий все на своем пути, ветер, не идет с асгардским - здесь присутствует едва уловимое дуновение гибели, скрипящей на зубах. Она пропитывает воздух, взрывая землю, вьется коршуном под тяжелыми тучами, визжит и требует своей, одной ей понятной жертвы, так, как не может ничто иное в этих краях - и душу охватывает тревога, которая сродни страху перед всем первозданным и непонятным, что и боги и люди сознают на протяжении всех веков. Поля, захваченные ураганом, волнуются, будто спина исполинского зверя, разбуженного громким назойливым шумом, и этому нет конца.  
Ваны крепко запирают двери, разжигают очаги и достают шкуры, чтобы укрыться от ветра, проникающего в малейшую щель - оконные стекла дребезжат, не способные устоять перед первыми раскатами грома, пока что несмелыми, но постепенно набирающими обороты. Те чертоги, что расположены у самых Полей, снаружи обложены исполинскими каменными глыбами, суровыми и непоколебимыми, и только сквозь узкие прорези окон свет тонкой струйкой проникает в темные, сырые покои. У окон скапливаются ваны, влекомые любопытством - они завороженно смотрят на колышущиеся травы, на пригибаемые ветром деревья и на стремительные, грозные, тяжелые тучи, изредка прорываемые тонкими молниями. Безлюдная местность обреченно поддается буре - на самом краю поля, в высоких зарослях густого тростника, стоит едва различимая фигурка. Ветер треплет темный плащ, пытаясь сорвать его с плеч, и ерошит волосы, то бросая их юноше в лицо, то сдувая назад, а его фигура остается все такой же неподвижной; он лишь слегка раскидывает руки и улыбается, запрокинув голову, посреди недоброго, вздорного, разрушительного урагана, выкорчевывающего с корнем вековые деревья.

***

Ньерд вел с Дьярви оживленную, язвительную переписку, главной темой которой было врачевание. Оба вана могли похвастаться немалым искусством в этой области, имея за плечами долгие годы обучения в Ванахейме; они также и лечили немало богов на своем веку, будь то времена войн или мира, ведь болезнь царствует в любой эпохе.  
Год назад, когда Всеотец столкнулся в коридоре со старшим сыном, несущим на руках своего брата, случилось сразу несколько вещей, резко изменивших привычный и размеренный ход жизни во дворце. Встревоженный и печальный Ньерд попросил у Одина принять его; закрывшись в покоях Всеотца, они совещались о чем-то три дня и три ночи, не выходя на трапезу и не принимая послов из других краев. Локи медленно умирал, скованный душным беспамятством; в покоях младшего Одинсона было холодно и сыро, а простыни его все пропитались густой черной кровью, сочащейся из ран. Раз в день некто безмолвный и печальный уносил кровавые ткани, приносил чистые, протирал раны и омывал холодное и бледное тело губкой, смоченной в ароматной воде. Умелые, заботливые руки делали точно то, чему научились когда-то у Ньерда - но Локи, по словам вана, все равно умирал, не способный перенести такие повреждения. Хель уже распахивала свои объятия, и смерть бесшумно подступала к постели Одинсона, но спустя три дня и три ночи Всеотец вышел из своих покоев, словно состарившийся на пару сотен лет. Следом за ним вышел Ньерд, бледный и бесстрастный - он сразу проследовал к себе, по дороге зайдя в покои к Локи, а вечером, на закате, в сопровождении десяти лучших асгардских воинов, Эйлейва и самого вана-советника, колесница, запряженная синегривыми конями, тронулась в путь, увозя младшего Одинсона в Ванахейм, по низинным, туманным путям, в далекий, неизвестный ему край.  
На Тора обрушилась вся сила и мощь отцовского гнева, но громовержец в ответ не сказал ни слова. Он молча сносил все, что говорил ему Один, молча сложил оружие и пешим пересек весь Асгард, остановившись на самом его краю, где начинался великий и необъятный Железный лес. Деревья росли, подпирая небеса, а в их кронах притаились самые разные твари, вплоть до исполинских воронов, не боявшихся нападать и на асов. В лесу никогда не бывало светло, спутанные ветви не пропускали солнечные лучи, а где-то в глуши, в самой чаще, по слухам был один из проходов в Свартальвхейм, царство темных альвов. Тор пересек опушку, усыпанную жесткими иглами гигантских елей, и вошел в Железный лес, чтобы надолго исчезнуть из асгардских благословенных краев, чтобы не видеть ни клочка земли, напоминавшей ему о Локи.

***

Одинсон искренне наслаждался бурей.   
С утра, до рассвета, за три дня до урагана, дитя в его чреве начало источать невероятную боль, словно разрывая Локи изнутри. Ваны, вечно молчаливые и предупредительные, омыли тело Одинсона и надели на него только длинную, легкую, сшитую из тончайшей материи рубашку. Ньерд уже восемь месяцев как уехал в Асгард, исполняя при Всеотце обязанности советника, но все-таки и заложника - а с младшим Одинсоном остался Дьярви, не настолько успевший проникнуться обычаями асов, и, вследствие этого, еще более загадочный. Этот ван обладал огромными познаниями во врачебном искусстве, поэтому, как только ему доложили о состоянии Локи, Дьярви оставил все свои дела и поспешил закрыть двери покоев своего почетного гостя, оставив внутри лишь Эйлейва, незаменимого в силу своего бессловесного мастерства.  
Боль, охватившая все тело, завладевала и разумом, побуждая Локи кричать, сквозь полуобморочное состояние, ощущая слезы на своих щеках. Одинсон со злобой почувствовал, как тело его меняется, словно расплавленный воск, принимая нужную ему форму; он крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы ни один постыдный крик больше не огласил его покоев. Дьярви провел по лбу Локи чем-то прохладным и влажным, после чего тот провалился в тяжелое, черное забытье, не зная, что ван аккуратно взял в руки маленький, мокрый комочек, жалобно пищавший от холода и страха, и с удивлением рассмотрел его. Восемь тоненьких ножек неловко распрямились, пытаясь нащупать родное тепло, и невероятный жеребенок вытянул шею, ища губами и носом свою мать. Эйлейв, позабыв про невозмутимость, во все глаза смотрел на только что родившееся существо, которое нелепо дергалось в сильных руках Дьярви, еще толком не почувствовавшее этот новый, незнакомый мир; юноша тихо улыбнулся, ощутив резкое желание выхватить жеребенка из рук вана и сунуть Локи под бок. Сам Одинсон, приняв свою привычную форму, выглядел абсолютно бездыханным, если не считать едва вздымающейся груди; волосы прилипли ко лбу, нос, словно бумажный, заострился, а веки чуть дрожали, подернутые синевой. Дьярви властно взял жеребенка под живот, накрыл куском белой ткани и вынес прочь, оставляя Эйлейва и Локи одних, не заботясь о дальнейшей судьбе своего царственного гостя - он лишь аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Юноша сел на край постели, вглядываясь в измученное лицо, бледное от потерянной крови и пережитой боли. Эйлейв машинально скомкал грязные простыни и заменил их белым, чистым покрывалом, по сравнению с которым тело Локи слегка отливало голубым; он накрыл Одинсона шкурами, всеми, какие смог найти в этих покоях, и попытался уложить их так, чтобы ни один сквозняк не коснулся тела Локи и не потревожил его сон. Юноша сидел, неподвижный и задумчивый, пока не услышал, как Одинсон засопел, сладко потянулся и перевернулся на бок, подтягивая ноги к животу; на его лице, вместо гримасы боли, проявилась спокойная усталость, которую, без сомнения, мог излечить лишь долгий, крепкий, хороший сон. Эйлейв беспомощно провел ладонью по лбу Локи, удивляясь своим дрожащим пальцам, откинул со лба спутанные темные пряди. Он позволил себе провести пальцем по губам Одинсона, чувствуя, как в нем самом что-то переворачивается от выедающей душу жалости и нежности, и затем тихо вышел из покоев, чтобы вернуться позднее. Вернуться не раз, принося то покрывало, то еду, то книгу, и каждый раз натыкаясь на взгляд холодных, затравленных глаз.

***

Одинсон искренне наслаждался бурей.   
В безлюдных Полях, которые он так жаждал увидеть, его душа находила странное успокоение. Когда Локи впервые очнулся после родов, он ощутил пустоту, невосполнимую дыру, которая, словно рана, ныла и кровоточила – но тело все еще было слишком слабым, чтобы бороться с моральными терзаниями. Ваны, как и обещали, унесли ребенка, не дав Локи даже увидеть свое дитя, и Одинсон сознавал бесполезность возможных просьб; Локи просто лежал, иногда дотрагиваясь до своего впалого живота и с удивлением гладя непривычно выступающие кости таза. Тот ас, которого он однажды чуть не задушил, был единственной живой душой, что заходила к нему за эти дни – и Локи даже почти собрался еще раз поиграть с этим юношей, попробовав довести начатое еще в Асгарде до конца, но не смог, поймав себя на странной мысли, что больше хочет запустить пальцы в эти рыжеватые кудри, и дернуть изо всех сил.  
Одинсон отлично осознавал свое положение – его жизнь теперь была целиком и полностью в руках ванов, и слова, брошенные Ньерду отчасти из-за злобного озорства, отчасти из-за серьезного желания оказаться на Застывших Полях, неожиданно оказались чем-то вроде договора, в буквальном смысле скрепленного кровью. Отстраненность ванов и их непредсказуемость нравилась Локи до дрожи, но Одинсон видел в их глазах то, что видел и в глазах Тора, метнувшего в него свой молот – Локи видел там смерть.  
Буря ревела, поднимая в воздух столбы песка и пыли, а тонкая фигурка асгардского гостя непоколебимо стояла посреди Полей, впитывая в себя их дух, их неуловимый древний ужас, их мощь, которая дарила спокойствие и уверенность в своих силах. Одинсон чувствовал, как ладони покалывает от нарастающего возбуждения, и с недоумением увидел вспыхнувшую траву, которая тут же почернела, рассыпаясь пеплом у его ног. Ненасытный огонь, повинуясь своему господину, перекинулся на соседние участки Полей, накидываясь на изумрудные, сочные ростки и вмиг сжирая их. Ветер, не сумев погасить разошедшееся пламя, лишь раздувал его, и вскоре все Застывшие Поля оказались объятыми огнем, агонизирующие под рев и свист урагана, и блеск молний. 

***

Ванахейм безмолвствовал. Над Полями поднимался дымок от сожженных трав, серое небо тяжело нависало над равнинами и реками, а боги не смели выйти из своих чертогов, собираясь у очагов и переговариваясь. Ноги Локи утопали в пепле, и он нагнулся, зачерпнув пальцами черную пыль. Гудред когда-то рассказывал ему, что ваны-колдуны раньше сжигали своих умерших, чтобы поместить пепел в причудливые сосуды и поместить их в особые могилы. Ладони Одинсона все были черными, словно и они сгорели в этом безумии – и Локи улыбнулся, едва заметно, окидывая взглядом безлюдную, выжженную местность.  
\- Поля погребальных урн, - тихо произнес Бог Огня, поклонившись до земли древним богам, некогда ступавшим по этим местам. И земля отозвалась подземным, утробным гулом.


	22. Chapter 22

Путь наверх начинается с душных, темных комнат, в которых едва теплится догорающий огарок свечи. Стены, сложенные из грубо обтесанного камня, словно вырастают из земли, смыкаясь над головами путников массивными сводами - редкие капли воды падают на неровный пол, просачиваясь в щели между скользкими камнями. Эти сотни и тысячи необитаемых помещений служат промежуточным звеном между необъятными подземными городами темных альвов, таких, где свободно мог бы разместиться сам чертог Одина, и Железным лесом. Непрошеные гости, будь то заблудившиеся в лесу путники, или лелеющие злой умысел великаны, если им удается найти вход в Свартальфахейм, сначала всегда попадают в эти нескончаемые, однообразные анфилады душных комнат и полуразвалившихся залов, где на мили вокруг нет ни одной живой души - лишь отчетливо отдаются эхом собственные шаги.  
На поверхность можно выбраться несколькими способами, используя один из многих путей. Первый из них - самый большой и главный, представляет собой виртуозно выкованную винтовую лестницу из чистого золота, которая поднимается из самого центра Свартальфахейма, зажатая между исполинских камней. Только у альвов, выковавших ее, хватало сил подняться наверх, не рухнув от усталости на полпути. Лестница эта настолько узка, что не всякий асгардец сможет беспрепятственно пройти по ней - золотистой змеей вьется она между камней, поддразнивая и приглашая попробовать свои силы, ступить на золотые ступени, узнать, насколько ты превосходишь своей силой легендарных гномов Свартальфахейма.   
Судьба второго пути еще более интересна, чем история первого. Когда-то давно, еще во времена войны асов и ванов, часть гномов жила на поверхности, предпочитая скудное солнце и шелест листьев сырому полумраку безопасных подземелий - для того, чтобы эти гномы могли в любое время попасть в сам Свартальфахейм, в недра земли вела широкая, необъятная лестница, включающая в себя несколько дорог, пригодных для груженых тяжестями повозок. Когда в лесу появились сбежавшие из Йотунхейма великаны, темные альвы были вынуждены переселиться под землю, поспешно пакуя свой скарб и бросая обжитые дома - йотунская хваленая доброжелательность не оставила и камня на камне от "колонии" гномов. Великая Лестница была заброшена, и стала разрушаться, поддаваясь влиянию пещерной сырости, капающей, подтачивающей камни воде, и скоро сам факт существования ее канул в Лету, знакомый юным альвам теперь лишь по преданиям – во времена, соответствующие походу Тора в Железный Лес, на поверхности земли жили только потомки тех великанов, горстки уцелевших, бежавших йотунов.   
Существует еще пара лазеек, через которые тоже можно выбраться на поверхность: они представляют собой узкие, засыпанные землей и заложенные досками тоннели, каждый из которых абсолютно непредсказуем и вздорен - никто не знает, где они начинаются и где могут закончиться.   
Тот, кто обошел весь Свартальфахейм, поистине обладает самыми диковинными познаниями! Сотни и тысячи истертых ступеней, бесконечные анфилады богато украшенных залов, необъятные пещеры, на острых склонах которых теснятся целые города, реки, подземные озера с прозрачной теплой водой, в которых водятся древнейшие, опасные твари, дороги, мосты, дворцы, кузницы - все это растет в земном чреве, словно исполинское дитя, и нет такого места на поверхности, куда гномы не проложили бы тоннель, будь у них на то веская причина.  
В книгах, стоявших на дальних полках асгардской библиотеки, Локи часто находил упоминания о загадочном и богатом крае темных альвов. Это были в основном воспоминания мидгардских путников, сынов Гюльви, и только Гудред умел нарисовать и описать гнома так, чтобы младший Одинсон со всей ясностью представил себе этот маленький народ. Говорилось, что и светлые и темные альвы были созданы из червей, копошившихся в земле - но вглядываясь в вытянутые, казавшиеся прозрачными и хрупкими тела гостей из Льесальфахейма, Локи с трудом верил в подобные истории. Первым городом, созданным гномами под землей (в переводе на наречие асов) был Двальфахейм, вокруг которого впоследствии стали возникать поселения, ставшие ядром будущего Свартальфахейма. Гномы прорубали узкие галереи в горных породах, прокладывали тоннели в жесткой почве, из которой росли вековые деревья Железного Леса - их корни разрастались на многие мили под землей, подточенные, словно червями, неугомонными темными альвами. В подземных пещерах, существовавших лишь под толщей Леса, корни эти служили и естественно образовавшимися сводами, и сырьем для самых разнообразных гномьих предметов; пещеры, некогда находившиеся в одном из участков Эйнаровой горной гряды, еще до того, как все девять миров окончательно сформировались, в результате многочисленных обвалов и землетрясений, оказались под землей, в обломках горных пород, и в застывших потеках лавы. А сверху неумолимо и медленно вырастал Железный Лес, умудряясь пускать корни даже в холодные камни. Гномья натура отлично гармонировала с сырым мраком пещер, превращая эти необжитые края в одну из самых богатых и сложных городских систем во всех девяти мирах, схожую с исполинским живым существом, замурованном в толще земли. Подземные альвы особенно славились своим кузнечным умением, изготавливали самое прочное оружие, самые крепкие доспехи и самые прекрасные на свете украшения, сверкавшие в неверном свете пещерного огня в покоях самых богатых из альвов; никому доподлинно не было известно, воинственны ли эти обитатели глубин, и лишь Всеотец устало и безрадостно опускал глаза, если слышал от воронов про излишнюю активность темных альвов.

***

Железный Лес поразил Тора своей мощью, которой дышала каждая ветка, каждый ствол этих исполинских деревьев. Громовержец задрал голову, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь туго сплетенные кроны хоть малейший луч света - но полумрак по-прежнему окутывал все вокруг. Здесь росли сплошь хвойные породы деревьев, иглы которых были толщиной с палец Тора, а в длине могли потягаться с Гунгиром; смола, которой были покрыты стволы, черно-синими сгустками скапливалась у корней, источая свежий, терпкий аромат. Громовержец осторожно провел пальцем по огромной ели, чувствуя, как под корой бежит сок, как весь лес напрягается и настораживается от присутствия кого-то постороннего. Вся громада этих деревьев словно затаилась, бесшумно наблюдая за Одинсоном, отчаянно сжимающим рукоять молота - под ногами хрустнули сухие ветви, и резким криком, еле слышным сквозь толщу игл, отозвалась на шорох какая-то птица. Тор опустил глаза, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, выдавшее бы присутствие живого существа, и остановил взгляд на еще свежей борозде, прорезавшей почву и уходящей вглубь, в самую чащу; в этой колее еще хлюпала затхлая вода. От бессонных ночей под глазами у Тора залегли глубокие тени, а на щеках появилась жесткая, отрастающая щетина; тело под несколькими слоями одежды было покрыто слоем грязи и пота, волосы, ставшие еще более длинными, спутались и потеряли весь свой блеск - теперь они свисали блеклыми прядями, раскиданные по плечам. Громовержец поначалу продирался сквозь лес совершенно бездумно, даже не пытаясь искать хоть что-нибудь, и только непрестанно думая. Отчаянные, тяжелые мысли переполняли его, стуча болью в висках и отдаваясь где-то под ребрами ощутимыми уколами; Тор снова и снова вспоминал тот хруст, с которым молот переломил колени брата, и то беспомощное, потерянное выражение, мелькнувшее на секунду в глазах Локи, пока тот оседал на землю. Одинсон с каким-то тупым упорством думал, что с радостью поменялся бы с братом местами, с радостью оказался бы при смерти с выломанными, раздробленными коленями, только бы Локи никогда, никогда не узнал, что Тор может посметь сделать подобное. От таких мыслей ладони у громовержца потели, а ноги становились слабыми. Железный Лес все плотнее переплетался на пути Одинсона, оставляя на его руках ссадины и расцарапывая в кровь лицо. Когда Тор уже перестал считать часы и дни, весь отдавшись пассивному блужданию среди вековых деревьев, он неожиданно нашел в земле отломанный от гребня золотой зубчик - несомненно, принадлежавший предмету, сделанному руками темных альвов. Осторожно положив находку в мешочек, висевший на поясе, громовержец впервые за много дней отвлекся от мыслей о брате, и стал вспоминать те отрывочные сведения, которые ему когда-то были втолкованы самим Локи и парой наставников. То, что Тор знал об альвах, давало ему право считаться одним из самых необразованных асов во всем Асгарде - но в руках у этого аса был Мьелльнир, а сердце было охвачено губительным пламенем, поэтому громовержец был страшнее многих напастей, затаившихся в чаще Железного Леса.

***

На исходе третьего дня Тору удалось заснуть, беспокойно ворочаясь на холодной и жесткой земле. Очнулся он глубокой ночью, испытав поистине странное ощущение, словно кто-то неотрывно следил за его сном, выжидая. Молот, послушный Одинсону, бесшумно лег в ладонь, но Тор не спешил действовать, лишь немного повернул голову, наугад, влево. Ночью Железный Лес был еще гуще и теснее, чем днем, и мрак, опутавший ветви деревьев, был поистине беспросветным - но, тем не менее, громовержец ясно увидел высокий, узкий силуэт, чуть светившийся среди толстых стволов. Время едва ползло, иногда замирая, словно в дреме, и силуэт оставался неподвижным; но постепенно к одной фигуре добавилась другая, потом третья, потом четвертая - и вот уже целая группа существ неотрывно наблюдала за Одинсоном, глупо притаившимся на земле с молотом в дрожащих пальцах. Строгий мальчишеский голос, вспомнившийся Тору, отчетливо произнес в мыслях громовержца: "А знаешь, еще там живут колдуньи. Они вроде как и не опасные, но вреда от их молчаливого присутствия зачастую гораздо больше, чем все думают. Чего я тебе рассказываю, ты все равно не запомнишь...". И до самого рассвета громовержец неподвижно пролежал на сырой земле, не сомкнув глаз и вспоминая рисунки в пыльных книгах - ведьмы там изображались с длинными прямыми волосами, с черными глазами и ногтями, достававшими им до колен. После этого случая Одинсон стал передвигаться по Лесу осторожнее, больше внимания уделяя осмотру окружающего его пространства, нежели мыслям о Локи - и где-то через месяц бесплодных блужданий, преследуемый своими ночными гостьями, вымотанный одиночеством и скудной едой, состоявшей в основном из мелких обитателей Леса (это были всяческие грызуны, жуки, жившие под корой деревьев, и редкие птицы, случайно залетавшие в кровожадный Лес и не сумевшие выпутаться из туго сплетенных ветвей), Тор неожиданно, позорно, средь бела дня, провалился под землю, с хрустом проламывая засыпанные землей доски. Молот он так и не выпустил из рук.

***

Пепел со сгоревших Полей осел на кудрях Эйлейва, тонким слоем покрыл его плечи, и когда юноша под вечер вошел в покои Одинсона, неся в руках белоснежное покрывало, его глаза встретились с насмешливым взглядом Бога Огня. Локи подошел к замершему асу и провел ладонями по плечам Эйлейва, не зная, для чего он это делает, а лишь с восхищением взглянув на свои руки, ставшие серыми от пепла; то настойчивое желание причинить боль этому асу снова охватило Одинсона, побуждая его запустить пальцы в присыпанные черным медные волосы, и медленно, спокойно, потянуть назад, чуть ли не в стремлении вырвать их с корнем. Зависть к роскошным, густым волосам, уже однажды побудившая Локи сотворить мерзость, вновь мелькнула во взгляде Одинсона, и глаза его стали пустыми, безжизненными, колючими. Жесткие вихры, так приятно касающиеся пальцев, завораживали Бога Огня, и он тянул вниз еще и еще, приоткрыв рот от любопытства и нетерпения.  
Смех у Эйлейва был тихий, мягкий, такой, словно он сам немного задыхался.


	23. Chapter 23

Локи опустил руки, давая все еще смеявшемуся юноше возможность отступить на шаг. Эйлейв прищурился, так, как он делал всегда, если бывал смущен или растерян - но полуулыбка все равно сияла на его лице, словно Одинсон сейчас сказал ему что-то чрезвычайно приятное. Непривычные для асов низкие потолки и узкие, вытянутые, похожие на щели, окна, смущали их обоих; за стенами гостеприимного чертога самого Дьярви шумел и бесчинствовал ночной ветер, унося пепел с полей и играя с уцелевшими травами. 

***

Ваны, проявляя характерную для них дипломатичность, ни словом не обмолвились о том, что произошло на месте жилищ древних магов, разве что в Асгард стало писаться в три раза больше писем - сам же Дьярви, посетив своего гостя только однажды, с тех самых пор, молча осмотрел полностью восстановившиеся колени Бога Огня; под благополучно сросшейся костью пролегал едва заметный шрам, словно оставшийся Локи на память о братской любви. Возвращаться в Асгард можно было лишь тогда, когда в Ванахейме закончится период ураганов, продолжавшийся от силы месяца три: к тому же, приближался день совершеннолетия младшего Одинсона, к которому было необходимо начинать готовиться не позже чем за пять месяцев до самого события - таковы были асгардские обычаи. Локи целыми днями блуждал по замку Дьярви, одетый, как подобает вану, в широкое, похожее на плащ одеяние, которое запахивалось на груди и скреплялось с помощью маленьких золотых или серебряных фибул, зачастую имевших форму конской головы - рукава подобного "плаща" были короткими, едва достававшими до локтей, поэтому руки Локи были оплетены широкими полосами ткани, расшитыми орнаментом. Это подобие длинных перчаток заканчивалось у середины ладони, плотно облегая запястья, локти, предплечья, и придавая рукам почти невесомую изящность, граничащую с манерностью. Семнадцатилетний сын Одина с явным удовольствием каждое утро облачался в эти странные одежды и подолгу стоял перед зеркалом, во что-то внимательно вглядываясь.   
Среди множества залов, из которых состоял замок, один казался средоточием таинственной недосказанности, так свойственный этому народу. Тяжелый каменный потолок, поднимавшийся ввысь сложными, вычурными сводами, был украшен полустертыми рельефами, полными изображений предков нынешних ванов, живших задолго до начала войны. Сами стены этого зала от пола до потолка были увешаны таблицами, маленькими и большими, глиняными и металлическими, прихотливо украшенными и безыскусно простыми - на каждой из них было выведено свое, уникальное слово, написанное на древнем ванахеймском наречии Магов Полей. Дьярви, удовлетворяя любопытство своего гостя, как-то раз пояснил Локи, что эти таблички были собраны в полуразвалившихся жилищах, которые в изобилии можно найти на Застывших Полях - а каждое слово значило имя, присвоенное вану, перешедшему из разряда простого жителя в разряд "teurn" - магов Полей. Приобретение нового имени носило характер полного перерождения - так уходили от проклятий, так испрашивали себе силу, так избегали судьбы. Когда Одинсон прочитал столько вановских книг, что стал понимать их "птичий" язык, таблицы словно ожили, заговорили с Локи на своем, особом наречии, и Бог Огня проводил часы и дни, стоя под массивными сводами и жадно вглядываясь в такие понятные и такие непостижимые знаки.   
Асгард, далекий, солнечный и ненавистный, стал казаться Одинсону дурным сном, таким, после которого оказываешься в своей постели, покрытый холодным потом. Не то чтобы ваны нравились Локи - напротив, юный Бог Огня питал к ним вполне понятную неприязнь, в некоторые минуты граничащую с бессильной яростью. Одинсон понимал, со всей безысходностью, что его положение, его жизнь и его безопасность зависят теперь от Дьярви, унесшего прочь самое близкое и дорогое Локи существо - страшно было представить, что сказал бы Всеотец, узнай он о том, что его сын выгибался, принимая в себя громадный конский член; а ваны обладали теперь возможностью манипулировать Локи с помощью его неосведомленности и его невоздержанности. Судьба гналась за Одинсоном, как гонится за своей жертвой сокол, неумолимо и неотступно, до того момента, пока острые когти не вонзятся в спину ошеломленной и загнанной добычи. Ему казалось, что слова норн материализуются, воплощаются в жизнь - и Локи недобро, криво и обреченно усмехался им в ответ.

***

Губитель волос Сиф чуть наклонил голову к плечу, обходя Эйлейва кругом и машинально проводя рукой по своему округлому бедру. В пытливых глазах Локи затаилась темная, озорная искорка, и отсветы настенных светильников плясали на его лице.   
-Скажи, тебе нравится в Ванахейме? - тихо спросил Одинсон, преувеличенно серьезно вглядываясь в едва различимый пейзаж за окном.  
-Нет, - помолчав, ответил юноша, поворачиваясь в сторону своего царственного собеседника и вновь щурясь.  
-Почему? - неожиданно для самого себя спросил Локи, застывая возле окна в напряженной позе. Одинсон сам не знал, для чего начал этот разговор, но остановиться он не захотел, позволив себе на краткое время сменить личину.  
-Здесь я не чувствую под ногами землю. Только кости, - подумав, произнес Эйлейв, не удержавшись и махнув рукой в сторону Полей.  
-А что же, Ванахейм, по-твоему, стоит на костях?  
-Да, - твердо и глухо ответил юноша, ощущая внезапно накатившую усталость. Ему захотелось немедленно растянуться на прохладном полу и закрыть глаза, только чтобы Локи перестал задавать свои удивительные вопросы.  
-Это Ньерд сказал тебе об этом? - не унимался Одинсон, тем не менее, продолжая стоять у окна с безразличным лицом. Эйлейв растерянно моргнул, слишком поспешно отвечая на этот недвусмысленный вопрос:  
-Нет, я понял это по самим ванам. Те, кто живут на месте древних погребальных полей, никогда не убивают своими руками.  
-А ты когда-нибудь убивал? - стремительно спросил Локи, вскидывая голову и встречаясь глазами с асом. Тот ответил Одинсону кривой усмешкой, за которой попытался скрыть застарелую боль:  
-Мое имя "Эйлейв". Кинув копье, я бы все равно промахнулся.  
-Но твое имя значит "оставленный счастьем", а не "лишенный удачи".  
-Поразить своего врага в самое сердце кажется мне истинным счастьем, - совсем тихо произнес Эйлейв, поражаясь откровенности и неуместности подобного разговора. Локи побледнел, и на какую-то долю секунды в его глазах мелькнуло почти детское выражение растерянности и отчаяния: "враг", бьющий его по лицу, вжимающийся лицом в его дрожащий живот, поднимающий молот, выкрикивающий его имя - смеющееся, близкое, злое, ненавистное ничтожество - возник перед глазами младшего Одинсона. Локи низко опустил голову, шагнув к Эйлейву, и оказался стоящим к нему вплотную, почти такой же высокий, только более стройный и сутулый, чем этот непонятный юный ас. За окном взвыл ветер, скрипя ветвями вековых деревьев и гоня по ночному небу тяжелые облака.  
-Лжешь, - произнес Локи. - Твое счастье в том, чтобы стонать подо мной, если я того захочу.   
Бог Огня поднял на Эйлейва глаза, в которых кроме пустоты не было ничего, и улыбнулся. Юноша бесстрастно улыбнулся Локи в ответ, так, словно воины всех девяти миров стояли за его спиной, обнажив мечи; так, словно этого было достаточно - и огонь светильников, взревев, взметнулся до потолка.

***

Дьярви поднялся по узкой винтовой лестнице, ведущей из обширной сети подземных комнат прямо в его покои – в руках он нес нечто, аккуратно завернутое в небольшой отрезок черной ткани. То, о чем Ньерд вскользь упоминал еще несколько лет назад, наконец стало вполне осуществимым предприятием, которое положило бы начало великим переменам. Участившиеся сообщения о деятельности темных альвов, странствие норн и другие важные события волновали ванов, змеями затаившихся в туманных равнинах своего негостеприимного края.   
Вылечив Бога Огня и повелителя магии, Дьярви к тому же стал обладателем ценнейшего существа: восьминогого жеребенка, единственного в своем роде «отпрыска» йотунхеймской полукровки и ванахеймского коня. Это дитя Локи поместили в отдаленное, хорошо охраняемое место, с тем, чтобы ни в коем случае не позволить Одинсону встретиться с жеребенком.   
Письма Ньерда становились все тревожнее: он писал о том, что громовержец удалился из Асгарда навстречу своей гибели в глуши Железного Леса, и о том, что даже вороны Всеотца не могут разыскать следов Тора. Благодатные годы Асгарда сменились мрачными временами, когда на границах благословенного края богов стали появляться некие существа, прибывшие с мест у подножия Эйнаровых гор, с йотунхеймских скал – эта мелкая нечисть просачивалась в сами асгардские земли, отравляя их.

Дьярви вошел в зал, прикрывая за собой тяжелую дверь, и аккуратно снял со своей ноши закрывающую ее ткань, бросив ее на пол. Небольшая металлическая табличка была испещрена символами, знаками и буквами, покрывающими всю ее поверхность за исключением небольшого участка в центре, с выбитым на нем именем. К собранным с Застывших Полей табличкам, украшавшим стены зала, добавилась еще одна, прикрепленная умелыми руками Дьярви.

Она свидетельствовала о том, что маг Хведрунг боялся своей судьбы.


	24. Chapter 24

Падение громовержца сотрясло недра Свартальфахейма, и трещинами пошли каменные глыбы. Тор так и не выпустил свой молот, оказавшись в сыром, темном помещении, которое теперь могло похвастаться зияющей дырой в сводчатом потолке. Вдалеке, в конце длинного кривого коридора, мелькал свет, и доносились приглушенные удары металла о металл - это гномы ковали непобедимое оружие и неуязвимые доспехи, трудясь в поте лица.  
Когда-то давно, около четырех лет назад, в глуши Железного Леса, под толщей камней и земли, темные альвы оживились, словно очнувшись от векового сна. Их кузницы вновь наполнились лязгом и грохотом, а по забытым дорогам потянулись бесчисленные обозы, груженные рудой, драгоценным металлом и инструментами. Альвы будто узнали нечто важное, повергшее их в ужас - земля содрогалась под громадными колесами их повозок. В те времена, когда норны держали путь к Асгарду, по подземным гномьим тропам сновали лазутчики, ловя каждое слово, каждый шорох, и принося вести в чертоги Бальди. Надвигалась беда, и даже темные альвы не могли сказать, откуда ждать нападения - а напасть свалилась им прямо на голову, в обличье измученного сына Одина.

***

Прежде чем Тор увидел самих гномов, он заметил их тени, мерно приближающиеся в свете факелов. Громовержец покрепче обхватил рукоять молота, приготовившись защищаться, но первый же показавшийся из-за поворота альв поднял руки в знак мира; то же сделали и все остальные. Коренастые, вооруженные до зубов, с огрубевшими и поросшими бородой лицами, все обитатели подземелий молча оглядывали высокого, казавшегося им громадным, Тора, который, однако, был невозможно худ, слаб и бледен. Альв, переносицу которого украшал широкий двойной рубец, склонил голову в знак приветствия, и скользнул внимательным взглядом по молоту громовержца, словно оценивая его мощь.  
\- Позволь мне и моим братьям проводить тебя к Бальди, сын Одина, - глухо произнес гном, получив в ответ лишь слабый, ошарашенный кивок Тора, которого едва держали ноги от усталости. Одинсон сознавал, что темные альвы не станут намеренно причинять ему вред, и потому бездумно следовал за молчаливой дружиной, во все глаза глядя на открывающиеся перед ним картины.

Сначала громовержец и его спутники преодолели великое множество коридоров, петлявших подобно корням деревьев, пересекавшихся друг с другом и заканчивавшихся темными тупиками. Альвы находили дорогу по им одним известным знакам, будь то незаметная засечка на камне, или эхо, повторяющее едва слышный удар топорика по стене. Каждый из сопровождавших громовержца гномов был вооружен обоюдоострой секирой с массивным топорищем и украшенной резьбой рукоятью, и маленьким широким кинжалом, закрепленным у пояса. За плечами у альвов висели мешки из грубой ткани, а из многослойной, безыскусной одежды выделялись лишь их сапоги, созданные специально для ходьбы по острым камням горных дорог. Миновав коридоры, путники вышли к берегу подземного озера, отражавшего в своих черных водах суровые лица темных альвов, освещенные огнем - громовержец чуть не кинулся, расталкивая гномов, чтобы напиться, но сумел вовремя одернуть себя. Вьелли повернулся к Тору, словно угадав его намерения, и молча протянул Одинсону флягу с холодным напитком, похожим на забродивший фруктовый сок, оставлявший после себя пряное, приятное послевкусие.   
У подземного озера гномы остановились на ночлег, и громовержец впервые за несколько месяцев насытился и напился, отведав странных блюд, вроде сырого озерного сома, спрыснутого соком какого-то острого корня, и впервые попробовав вяленые головы панцирной рыбы. Тор улегся у большого гладкого камня, не выпуская из рук молот, и мгновенно уснул. Ему снилось, что Локи желает наколдовать себе восемь ног и просит у брата две его собственные.

***

За ночь борода у Тора отросла на несколько дюймов. Громовержец удивленно запустил пальцы в волосы, которые теперь были ему по плечи, и сел, смаргивая остатки сна. Альвы уже проснулись, и сидели в кругу, что-то тихо обсуждая.  
\- Я позволил себе непозволительную наглость, не спросив твоего имени. Разреши мне исправить это и скажи - как зовут того, кто спас мне жизнь? - слегка высокопарно, как того требовали приличия, произнес Тор, обращаясь к тому, кто вчера дал Одинсону глотнуть из фляги. Гном поднялся, глядя исподлобья, но в его взгляде скользнуло дружелюбие.  
\- Мое имя Вьелли, сын Бальди, - лаконично ответил он, окидывая взглядом притихших товарищей. - А это пятеро моих братьев: Атли, Барди, Берси, Бруни и Гуди.  
Каждый, услышав свое имя, едва заметно кивал головой и улыбался в бороду. Осмелев, Тор потрогал рукой свои щеки и растерянно поглядел на Вьелли.  
\- А почему у меня борода так отросла? - невпопад спросил Одинсон. Гномы засмеялись, разом перестав быть такими угрюмыми; Берси, самый веселый из братьев, ответил, разводя руками:  
\- Время здесь идет немного иначе, сын Одина. Привыкай к тому, что Свартальфахейм удивит тебя еще не раз, и возьми в моем мешке острый нож, если хочешь побриться.

***

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем братья-альвы и их спутник-ас пересекли всю сеть подземных озер, кое-где переправляясь вплавь, кое-где сражаясь с крупными земноводными хищниками. Тор, как самый высокий и сильный из всех, нередко облегчал гномам жизнь, помогая, как умеет. Громовержец был искренне благодарен своим новым друзьям, и с прилежанием вслушивался в их скупую речь, так непохожую на говор асов; Вьелли ради потехи даже вызвался научить Одинсона паре фраз, которые пригодились бы ему разве что в самой грязной перебранке. Наконец, озера остались позади. Пройдены были и километры петлявших коридоров, в которых Тору приходилось сгибаться в три погибели.

Перед глазами ошеломленного Одинсона предстал необъятный свод, казалось, не имевший конца, весь изрезанный ходами, галереями, лестницами и террасами, словно живой громадный самостоятельный организм, живущий своей жизнью. Под "куполом", как на ладони, расположился Свартальфахейм, напомнивший Тору муравейник; чтобы попасть к воротам города, нужно было переплыть широкий канал, воспользовавшись узкой золотой лодкой, качавшейся у берега. Гномы повеселели, оживились, и, подталкивая нерешительного громовержца к воде, пересмеивались между собой. Братья уже не ощущали себя оставленными наедине с неизвестным чужеземцем, пусть и сыном Одина, поэтому стали разговорчивы и радушны.  
-Она меня выдержит? - неуверенно спросил Тор, пробуя ногой тонкое дно.  
\- Не беспокойся, эта лодка сделана альвами, как и твой молот, - улыбаясь, ответил ему Атли, снова скользнув взглядом по Мьелльниру. Братья притихли, напряглись.  
\- Я многим обязан своему верному молоту, - учтиво ответил громовержец, собираясь было рассказать спутникам о том, как побеждал сильных йотунов, как срубал одним ударом вековые деревья, как выигрывал в сражениях, но память услужливо подкинула Тору тот миг, когда Мьелльнир с хрустом переломил колени Локи. Одинсон почувствовал, что задыхается, и поспешно зачерпнул ладонью горсть воды, утирая вспыхнувшее лицо. Лодка качнулась, отчаливая, и в дрогнувшей глади реки громовержец увидел свое жалкое, перекошенное болью лицо, которое он предпочел бы не видеть никогда.

***

Сам Свартальфахейм оказался городом, сплошь иссеченным извилистыми линиями каналов - каждый взрослый альв владел участком каменистой земли, зачастую непригодной для какой бы то ни было деятельности. В сущности, дома гномов представляли собой обширные подземные покои, главный вход в которые был расположен как раз на том самом участке земли; сеть узких коридоров и галерей соединяла залы с низкими потолками, освещенными ярким светом ламп. Альвы не переносили дневного света, приученные быть предельно осторожными на поверхности. Когда-то давно часть этого народа жила на поверхности в Железном Лесу - тогда солнечный свет не мог навредить гномьим жизням, и лишь самые старые из обитателей подземелья могли вспомнить, почему же все изменилось.  
\- Как же ты оказался в наших краях? - задал Вьелли давно ожидаемый всеми вопрос. Тор, до этого задумчиво сидевший на носу лодки, дернулся, жалея, что не приучен врать, как подобает. Что же можно было сказать этому любопытному альву? Что сын Одина возжелал своего брата? Что он чуть не стал причиной гибели Локи? Что он заблудился в лесу, так далеко от Асгарда?  
\- Отец посчитал, что поход в Железный Лес послужит мне достаточным испытанием, призванным проверить мою доблесть, - помолчав, сообразил ответить Тор. Гномы переглянулись, о чем-то мысленно договариваясь, и один из братьев кивнул громовержцу, указывая рукой на небольшую постройку, составленную из вертикально установленных бревен и украшенную замысловатой резьбой.  
\- Мой отец почтет за честь принять у себя сына Одина, чтобы поговорить с ним о новостях с поверхности земли, а затем мы можем сопроводить гостя к выходу на границе с Асгардом, - произнес Вьелли, наблюдая, как лодка причаливает к берегу. Альвы совершенно недвусмысленно предлагали Тору заключить какую-то сделку, и беда заключалось в том, что громовержец понятия не имел, чего от него хотят. У Одинсона накопилось столько вопросов, что он не успевал запомнить их - лишь мерное покачивание лодки на водах канала, да неясное мерцание факелов в полумраке были способны на время отвлечь его от раздумий. Гуди, как самый проворный из них, первым дошел до массивной двери, и потянул ее на себя; перед глазами Тора открылась широкая, кованая лестница, плавно затягивающая внутрь темного чертога. Странная процессия двинулась вниз, и их тени плясали на закопченных стенах юркими чертенятами. Это был чертог Бальди, самого мудрого из темных альвов, который некогда спас свой народ от уничтожения йотунами, и издал справедливые законы, ставшие на многие десятилетия главным мерилом жизни всех гномов. Тор покрепче сжал рукоять молота, углубляясь в кромешную тьму.  
Бальди был чуть выше остальных альвов, крупнее и массивнее. Говорили, что отцом его был гном, а матерью - лесная ведьма, одна из тех, что следили ночью за громовержцем. Одеждами и повадками Бальди походил на своих сыновей, но в его голосе проскальзывал иной, журчащий говорок, словно он пытался изъясняться на ванахеймском наречии. Короткие и толстые пальцы гнома были унизаны перстнями, а в бороде проступила седина, инеем покрывая некоторые кучерявые волоски. Пропустив Тора вперед, пятеро братьев отступили, давая отцу возможность поговорить с гостем.

Бальди мерил шагами узкую, вытянутую комнату, по стенам которой висели громадные гобелены, изображавшие историю альвов с начала времен. Пол, выложенный камнями различных форм и размеров, чуть кренился влево; из-за особого строения зала все звуки слышались чуть приглушенно, словно их произносили доверительным полушепотом. Громовержец с интересом осмотрелся, удивляясь тому, что по стенам, в промежутках между гобеленами, висят асгардские светильники, точь-в-точь такие, какие были в чертогах самого Тора.   
\- Добро пожаловать в мои владения, сын Одина. Желаешь ли ты отведать знаменитого подземного вина? - неожиданно высоким и мягким голосом спросил Бальди. Впоследствии Тор твердо уяснил для себя, что внешний вид альва зачастую идет вразрез с его истинной сущностью, но в тот момент он этого не знал - и потому опешил.  
-Я...с удовольствием, - запоздало ответил Одинсон, принимая из шершавых рук гнома отделанный серебром рог. Вино, сделанное в Свартальфахейме, имело металлический, пряный привкус, который альвы очень ценили; этим напитком лечили больных, он считался и подспорьем в колдовском деле, которым гномы не гнушались. Тор с наслаждением проглотил теплую жидкость, ощущая, как по телу разливается непрошеное тепло. Голос Бальди зазвучал успокаивающе, и громовержец едва удержался от того, чтобы попросить не обременять его до тех пор, пока он не выспится.  
\- Ты ищешь подвигов, Тор Одинсон? - осведомленно произнес Бальди, знаком предлагая своему гостю присесть на один из деревянных стульев, слишком низких и маленьких для Тора, но божественных для усталого, голодного аса.   
\- Я выполняю волю своего отца, - моргнув, ответил громовержец.  
\- По себе знаю, что подчас отцовское слово значит больше чем сила сотни армий, - задумчиво протянул Бальди, макнув два пальца в остатки вина и смочив ими свою бороду.  
\- Скажи, а падение прямо в Свартальфахейм и разговор с тобой может считаться подвигом, достойным сына Одина? - шутя поинтересовался Тор, слегка расслабляясь под действием напитка.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе место, из которого живым выйдет только герой, - серьезно ответил альв. В его узких запавших глазах на миг мелькнуло непонятное торжество. Тор в ответ помедлил, кивнул, и решительно вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с гномом.  
\- Я сражусь с чем угодно и с кем угодно, только если это деяние сможет смыть с меня позор, - воодушевленно воскликнул громовержец, не подозревая о том, как жалко звучат его слова. Альв лишь усмехнулся в бороду.  
\- Прежде отдохни, наберись сил, отведай нашей еды, а как только ты полностью восстановишь силы, я покажу тебе то место. Дракон Торгисл прикован там к скале колдовской цепью, и если одно из ее звеньев надеть на запястье, станешь в три раза сильнее, и в десять раз удачливее.  
\- Хорошо то, о чем ты говоришь, но до этого я и в самом деле должен отдохнуть, - устало протянул Тор, чувствуя, как у него слипаются глаза. Братья вновь появились в зале, и немедленно проводили громовержца в отведенные ему покои. 

***

Сон, вызванный вином, был так же душист и так же отдавал металлом. Локи зашел в покои Тора, те, асгардские, в которых Одинсон вырос - и сообщил о надвигающейся армии йотунов, которая грозит разнести в щепки дворец со всеми его обитателями. Громовержец усмехался в ответ на нервные речи брата, и поглядывал в окно на верных воинов, готовых в любую секунду сразиться бок о бок с их будущим правителем - а брат все говорил, дергаясь, кусая пальцы и ища в глазах Тора хоть каплю понимания.  
\- Ложись-ка на стол, - лениво протянул громовержец, не обращая внимания на состояние Локи. Тот вздрогнул, покраснел, резко замолчав и вперив в брата странный взгляд. Тор подкрепил свои слова небрежным жестом, и младший Одинсон, словно зачарованный, кивнул, поворачиваясь и ложась на стол всей грудью; он спиной ощущал жадный взгляд брата, ощупывающий каждый дюйм его фигуры. Тор расхохотался, не выдержав нелепости поведения Локи.  
\- Ты забыл раздеться, - весело произнес Тор, безжалостно наблюдая за нелепыми попытками брата как можно быстрее сбросить тяжелую, многослойную одежду. Локи заерзал, обиженно хмыкнул и затих, вздрагивая от холода. Сон был причудлив - и за окном заныл, заскрежетал, запел ветер, словно горюющая женщина, словно плаксивый ребенок; стекла задребезжали, и узкая, бледная спина младшего Одинсона покрылась мурашками. Для Тора перестало существовать все вокруг - он только медленно подошел к брату, по-хозяйски оглаживая его бедра и приподнятый зад, и провел пальцем между ягодиц, с удовлетворением наслаждаясь тихим стоном. Громовержец опустил глаза, наблюдая, как Локи ерзает животом по гладкому столу, пытаясь податься как можно дальше назад, насаживаясь на теплые, шершавые пальцы брата. Во сне все переплеталось, слова, движения, запахи, цвета, Тора словно вело, подначивало все вокруг, каждая мелочь, каждый вздох податливого, готового на все Локи; громовержец на секунду коснулся твердого члена брата, млея от влаги, оставшейся на ладони, и чуть надавил на сжатое колечко мышц. То, как Тор, полностью одетый и истекающий потом, нависал над распростертым, изнывающим от прикосновений Локи, внезапно почудилось ему чем-то далеким, чужим и неправильным - сам Одинсон глядел на эту сцену сверху, с высоты, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до брата дрожащими пальцами. Локи был везде - в углу комнаты, одетый, со сверкающими злобой глазами, и у окна; он стоял за спиной Тора, и сбоку от него, смеясь, выплевывая ругательства, шипя дикой кошкой и дыша прерывисто и жадно. Вопль Локи вплелся в заунывный вой ветра, опутывая громовержца, стискивая его в своих объятиях, и увлекая все ниже, ниже, ниже, пока кромешная тьма не сомкнулась над его головой.

Сон прервался. Одинсон сел на постели, чувствуя, как капля пота ползет по виску, стекая за шиворот рубахи. Солнца в Свартальфахейме ждать было бесполезно, поэтому Тор машинально встал, пересекая просторные покои, и с наслаждением умылся в медном тазу. Ждать похода в драконье логово становилось почти невыносимо.


	25. Chapter 25

Сначала сквозь пепел пробился один робкий побег. Он осторожно высунул голову, словно оглядываясь, и медленно потянулся ввысь, к не знавшему солнца небу. За ним последовали и другие, не менее дерзкие, которым были нипочем ветра Ванахейма, и его недружелюбная меланхоличность. Застывшие Поля будто покрылись зеленой пылью, задышали и скинули с себя скорбные черные одеяния - уверенные сочные побеги заполняли собой необъятные просторы Полей, врастая в древние камни и пролезая в самые узкие щели. Без солнца, без тепла и света рождалась новая жизнь, омерзительная ванам и прекрасная для Эйлейва. Ветер ласково пригибал к земле тоненькие стебельки, на которых, к изумлению ванов, набухали головки, со временем грозившие превратиться в самые настоящие цветы. 

Издавна на шершавых камнях этих равнин, на сухой, сероватой почве, росла жесткая, блеклая трава - при попытке сорвать ее, многие с ходу резали себе ладонь, роняя густые капли крови на землю. Никакие бури, ветра, ураганы, дожди и засухи не могли заставить Поля умереть до конца: древние камни ревниво оберегали свой покой.

***

Локи положил голову на руки, чуть щурясь и разглядывая такой привычный пейзаж за окном - там, вдалеке, где-то в нескольких днях пути раскинулся на равнине солнечный Асгард, где сладкие яблоки можно рвать прямо с гибких ветвей, где в уютном полумраке Фрейевой башни таятся причудливые тени, где на вершинах Эйнаровых гор живут асгардские пастухи, и дым от их вечерних костров уходит в небо едва заметной лентой. Одинсон повел плечом, прогоняя непрошеное видение, и протянул перед собой руку, заставляя язычки пламени танцевать на кончиках пальцев. Развлечение было испытанным, почти что надоевшим, но, тем не менее, приятным. Локи сосредоточенно нахмурился, переворачивая руку тыльной стороной вверх и заставляя пальцы сочиться белесым древесным соком, который можно было увидеть, полоснув ножом по росшим в Ванахейме кипарисам. Сок застывал на воздухе, превращаясь в тягучую ажурную массу, которая вскоре, послушная прихоти Одинсона, растянулась по полу спальни, похожая на сеть. Локи удивленно моргнул, подхватывая ладонями прочную материю, которая много веков назад служила одеждой жительницам Застывших Полей, и почувствовал, как непонятная, щемящая тоска клюет его в висок, едва давая вдохнуть. Паутинка древесного сока чуть грела руки, немного пульсировала, словно живая - Локи медленно опустился на колени, зарываясь лицом в тонкую, кружевную "ткань", и беззвучно взвыл. Сзади, со стороны распахнутого окна, на небо наползали грозовые облака, и по полу комнаты заструились синие, тяжелые тени, будто обнимая Бога Огня, лаская его колкие, вздрагивающие плечи. Локи заерзал на полу, вытягивая тонкие ноги, и весь покрылся мурашками от холодного сквозняка - дрожащими руками он подтянул к себе легкие складки одеяния, распластавшегося на полу, и закутался в него с головой. Первые раскаты грома сотрясли узкие ставни, завибрировали стекла, всполошились кони, разгуливавшие под окнами замка, и темным кричащим пятном взмыла в мятежное небо стая ванахеймских птиц. У Одинсона не было сил встать и затворить окно, не было сил даже открыть глаза; он лишь кутался в согревающую его материю, весь сжимаясь, подбираясь и чувствуя, как внутри пульсирует и теплится какой-то злобный, своенравный огонек.

Гром вновь прогремел над долинами Ванахейма - это была странная гроза, без дождя, без молний, без завываний ураганного ветра. Сухой, трескучий, отчаянный гром одиноко рокотал в небе, и Локи чудилось, что это удары, один за другим, сыплются на его спину. Одинсон вытянул перед собой руки, рассеянно разглядывая себя, и вдруг взвился, запутываясь в паутинке из древесного сока, пытаясь развязать тесемку штанов, тяжело дыша и обессиленно прикрывая глаза. Одежда отлетела в сторону, а Бог Огня осторожно поднялся на ноги, подходя к висевшему на стене закопченному зеркалу, которое Дьярви принес из подвальных хранилищ. В его кривоватой поверхности отразились лихорадочно блестевшие глаза, темные волосы, на которых остались клочки "паутины", и тонкое, слабое, сутулое тело, с едва зажившими ранами под коленями, с маленьким синяком на груди, и бледный, лишь слегка обрамленный завитками темных волос член - через минуту Локи подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в зеркальную поверхность и медленно проводя языком по своему холодному отражению. За его спиной снова раздался раскат грома.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - произнес Одинсон, прищурившись. - Ты слаб и непривлекателен. Нет, я конечно знаю, что тебе еще нет и восемнадцати, а тело твое еще может обрести красоту, но сейчас ты мне противен.   
В покоях повисла гнетущая тишина, прерываемая лишь рокотом редких раскатов грома. Под глазами Локи залегли глубокие тени, а губы дрогнули, опускаясь. Он приложил к лицу ледяные ладони, словно пряча слезы или смех, и медленно, уверенно повел их вниз, не отрывая кончиков пальцев от кожи, столбенея от накативших непривычных ощущений. Руки Одинсона сочились едва заметным желтоватым сиянием, а тело, как кусок горячего воска, плавилось под ладонями. Локи едва заметно вздрогнул, когда его пальцы спустились по шее, ниже, ощущая едва выступившую грудь, которая наливалась, словно зреющий плод - темными бусинками выделялись на ней соски. Ошеломленно вдохнув, Бог Огня повел ладони ниже, огладил округлые бедра и надавил на промежность, едва не вскрикнув от того, что творилось с его тщедушным тельцем. Коснувшись пальцев на ногах, Локи обессилено опустился на колени, оглядывая себя и позабыв про все на свете. В машинальном стремлении прикрыться он натянул на себя сотканную им же самим ажурную сеть, и застыл у зеркала, впиваясь взглядом в то иное, чужое, подвижное тело, что смотрело на него в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами. За окном взвыл ветер, срывая с повозок крыши, ревя и мчась над землей; разом все потемнело, как ночью, и гром, сотрясший в очередной раз стены замка, на этот раз был предвестником ливня - дождь, словно обезумев, не в силах остановиться, изливался на сухие земли Ванахейма.  
Локи успел только прикрыть руками голову, защищаясь от этих раскатов грома, и увидел, как чудовищно медленно, неумолимо ползет по стене трещина - трещина в этих древних, защищенных магией камнях! Одинсону стало страшно. Он даже не заметил, как измученное тело вернуло себе прежний облик, как застывший древесный сок стек по замерзшему телу - Локи вскочил, подбежал к окну и впился взглядом в клокочущее негодованием и болью небо.  
\- Тор! - изо всех своих сил заорал Бог Огня, яростно скалясь в самый эпицентр бури. - Тор!  
И Локи не знал, то ли он зовет брата, то ли готов кричать в изливающееся дождем небо свои первые проклятия. 

***

Свартальфахейм спит. Горные недра служат лучшей гарантией крепкого, спокойного сна - ведь гномы навеки находятся под защитой самой земли. Иногда только слышно, как скребется под толщей земли волк-Фенрир, пытаясь выбраться наружу, или как капает вода в подземных галереях. 

Тор, согнувшись, вошел в низкую дверь покоев Бальди, утирая окровавленное лицо. По левой стороне головы тянулась рваная глубокая рана, уже чуть запекшаяся. Одинсон улыбался так, как не улыбался уже давно - широко, открыто, искренне, обнажая свои ровные, крепкие, белые зубы. Бальди встал, приветствуя гостя; несмотря на поздний час, он ждал его.  
\- Ну, каков показался тебе Торгисл, сын Одина? - добродушно спросил Бальди, знаком приглашая Тора сесть. Тот радостно кивнул, ставя молот на землю, и опустился на низкий, массивный стул, заскрипевший под его весом.  
\- Несдержан и негостеприимен, владыка гномов. Пришлось выбить из него всю спесь, а после - оказать ему достойные почести, - громовержец усмехнулся, снимая с плеча драконью шкуру, любовно и осторожно снятую им самим пару часов назад. В кожаном мешке Тора были припрятаны зубы чудовища, и его коготь, а на руке красовался матовый золотой браслет, некогда обхватывавший лапу Торгисла.   
\- Ты храбрый и великий воин, сын Одина, - серьезно проговорил Бальди, краем глаза читая руны, процарапанные на браслете. - Сегодня ты убил дракона, а завтра, возможно, будешь отрубать голову Мировому Змею - я верю, что в тебе великая сила.   
Знаешь ли ты, откуда взялся у нас в недрах Свартальфахейма Торгисл? Когда-то давно, когда моего прадеда еще не было на свете, мы, темные альвы, жили на поверхности земли, промышляя торговлей и лечением. Многие жители Мидгарда обращались к нам за помощью, если болезнь никак не желала покидать их дома. У нас, свартальвов, были кузницы, в которых лучшие из гномов ковали мечи, доспехи и конские сбруи, а ювелиры-искусники создавали украшения неземной красоты, чтобы продавать их среди людей. Однажды люди возомнили, что способны отнять у нас наши богатства, и завязалась кровопролитная война, в которой погибло множество славных воинов. Гномы, пожелавшие отомстить людям, стали знаться с ванами - сторонниками древней и опасной магии - и создали черную смерть, чуму, создали и другие тяжелые болезни, чтобы род людской изнывал от страданий так же, как и наши жены и дети, порубленные клинками мидгардцев. Сами же гномы ушли под землю, чтобы болезни не коснулись их, только земли эти были не под Мидгардом - ваны, прельстившись многими богатствами гномов, в обмен на некоторые из них, дали возможность нашему народу поселиться здесь, между Асгардом и Ванахеймом. Железный лес защищал нас от врагов сверху, а мы сами не давали, кому бы то ни было, проникнуть внутрь - но в самых глубоких недрах земли жил дракон, который охранял самые удобные и короткие пути во многие отдаленные уголки всех девяти миров. На его лапе красовалось золотое запястье, делавшее Торгисла сильнее и удачливее - мы, легендарные воины, казались беспомощными детьми перед его могуществом. Но вот пришел ты, Тор Одинсон, и темные альвы вовек не забудут той услуги, что ты оказал нашему роду.  
Бальди устало прикрыл глаза. Более проницательный муж, чем громовержец, мог бы заметить некоторую нелогичность в речах Бальди - гном многое утаил, рассказав лишь ту часть, которая была благозвучна и уместна. Ванахейм, упомянутый гномом, заставил сердце Тора неприятно екнуть.  
Одинсон почувствовал, что ему следует выразить почтение, и кивнул еще раз, ощущая непонятно откуда взявшееся, грызущее его беспокойство. Темный альв улыбнулся в бороду, и поднял на громовержца черные, как бусинки, глаза.  
\- Тебе следует отдохнуть, повелитель и владетель молота Мьелльнира, ибо..  
\- Бальди, завт... - вскинулся Одинсон, вспоминая нечто очень важное.  
-...ибо завтра ты отправляешься в путь, - властно закончил за Тора гном, вставая. - Мои сыновья проводят тебя к границе наших земель с окраинами края асов, откуда ты сам сможешь достичь своей родины.  
Тор молча поклонился свартальву, все больше поддаваясь какому-то внутреннему, необъяснимому беспокойству, словно не мог припомнить что-то до безумия дорогое. Он прошел в свои покои, бережно сложил трофеи на полу возле кровати, и забылся тревожным, некрепким сном. Ему снилось, что Локи стал женщиной, и Тор кричит на него, ударяя молотом по небу, как по гонгу.

***

Ветер, слабый и нерешительный, трепал отросшие волосы Локи. Ванахейм умел прощаться так, как не прощается никто - жалостливо, нежно и влажно, простирая свои туманы до самых ног уезжающего Одинсона, показывая себя во всей своей северной красе. Локи думал, отчаянно хмурясь, о том, что этот безлюдный край сотворил с ним за какой-то короткий год.

Как в бреду вспоминались ему перебитые, сочащиеся кровью колени, пульсирующие болью суставы. Для Бога Огня край древних магов был ловушкой, походящей на зловонные челюсти, сомкнувшиеся на его шее - во всем, начиная невысказанной ненавистью, и кончая тем, что вышло из чрева самого Локи. При мысли о ребенке Хведрунг сжимался, свирепел и каменел, становясь безразличным к любой скорби, кроме собственной - а она безжалостно раздирала его изнутри. Пустота, поселившаяся в глазах Локи, заполнялась то злобой, то трусливым ожиданием разоблачения, то подлинным, страшным гневом, и он сам уже не различал, где проходит грань между добром и злом, между правдой и ложью.   
Полный тяжелых мыслей, Одинсон вышел из замка, пока Эйлейв готовился к их отъезду, и направился к Полям. Издалека они показались Локи странными, и лишь подойдя к самому краю жилищ древних магов, он уловил тонкий, свежий аромат, который испускали сотни и тысячи цветов. Цветы! Цветы в Ванахейме! На местах, вымерших более тысячи лет назад! Бог Огня остановился, как вкопанный, проводя ладонью по мягким бутонам, красным, желтым, розоватым, пурпурным, и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расплакаться глупыми, злыми слезами. 

Побеги, распустившиеся на вымершей почве, носили древнее название "sdleifnru", и были известны среди магов Застывших Полей как цветы смерти. Везде, где рождалась злая магия родом из Хель, расцветали они, пируя на останках мертвых, упиваясь колдовской мощью. Локи не знал этого, но подсознательно почуял тлен, отпугивающий даже Хведрунга - только тихий окрик Эйлейва не дал Богу Огня во второй раз сжечь Поля. В последний раз бросив взгляд на Ванахейм, Локи вернулся к замку, выслушав пространные и однозначные напутствия Дьярви, огладив по крупу подведенного к нему коня, и обратившись, пожалуй, лишь к одному Эйлейву:  
\- Ну что, Асгард, надеюсь, ты скучал.  
От этой шутки настолько повеяло мраком, что лишь один Локи улыбнулся сам себе, безжалостно натягивая поводья.

***

\- Ну что, Асгард, надеюсь, ты скучал, - бодро возвестил Тор, высовывая голову на поверхность. Ему тут же занесло в глаза песка и хлестнуло по лицу травой. Гномы не рискнули выглянуть на свет - они не спешили стать булыжниками на окраинных тропах. Громовержец поклонился всем по очереди, цепко взялся за молот, и выбрался на поверхность одним мощным прыжком. Вокруг него шелестел лиственный лес, зеленели холмы, и взбиралось на небо рассветное солнце. Одинсон вдохнул полной грудью, рассмеялся, громко и радостно, рухнул в траву, вдыхая ее запах и катаясь по ней. Вдалеке блестел снег на вершинах гор, а чуть ближе, в полудне пути, лежал, раскинувшись на равнине, благодатный Асгард, испещренный лентами рек. Тор широкими шагами устремился туда, домой, иногда потирая руку, скованную браслетом, и помахивая молотом.

Изредка он возвращался мыслями к тому, что его брат стоит на пороге совершеннолетия.


	26. Chapter 26

Чуть поблескивало пламя на выпуклых пластинах, украшавших массивный сундук. Тор, войдя без стука, остановился как вкопанный, рассеянно глядя, как его брат аккуратно, почти нежно, проводит пальцами по металлической обшивке. Со спины Локи внезапно показался громовержцу незнакомцем, чужаком, которому хочется, недолго думая, переломить хребет - Тор даже испугался, что это вовсе и не Локи, а кто-то еще, колючий, и чуть прозрачный в полумраке прохладных покоев. Старший Одинсон тупо взглянул вниз, где, скрытые легкими домашними штанами, дрожали колени брата; усталые, затертые, и от этого чуть более размытые воспоминания привычным ощущением боли скользнули по векам Тора, и в этот момент Локи обернулся, глядя на брата пустыми глазами.

Шесть лет промелькнули в мгновение ока, и будто не было всех тех походов, поездок, драк, ссор, разговоров, ночных кошмаров, словно норны не ткнули своими корявыми перстами в младшего брата, и словно старший не носил на запястье проклятое украшение, словно незыблем Асгард и не вздымается кора на Иггдрасиле, чувствуя далекую беду. Шести лет не стало, как не стало пепла, унесенного ветром с Застывших Полей - и Локи, вновь двенадцатилетний, стоял перед братом, отчаянно вглядываясь в его лицо. Тор изменился до неузнаваемости: вместо юношеских щек обострились, ясно обозначились скулы, между бровями залегла складка, а голубые, прежде такие нахальные глаза, приобрели презираемое Локи выражение сочувствия и самоотверженности. Бог Огня скользнул взглядом ниже, ощупывая выпуклые мышцы и задерживаясь на промежности брата долгим, липким и веселым взглядом. Глаза его по-прежнему были пусты. Громовержец сжал кулаки, чуть поводя головой, словно желая избавиться от разглядываний: сам он успел уже оглядеть брата, и до сих пор слегка не верил в то, что увидел.

Локи не стало. Его и в самом деле не было, будто он изменил каждый дюйм своего лица и тела. Старший Одинсон тщетно вглядывался в черты брата, но на него смотрела лишь тень, юркая, опасная, чужая тень, которая едва заметно улыбалась, ломая пальцы, и незаметно сокращала дистанцию. В свои восемнадцать Локи был мужчиной, а в его безликих глазах только изредка отражалась циничная старческая усталость. Он был и женщиной, расплывчатой и холодной, с пустой, испытавшей боль утробой - под глазами у женщины набухли синяки, а рот скривился в странной гримасе. Бог Огня был и животным, то вепрем, взрыхляющим рогами землю, то конем, мощным и свирепым, который смотрел сквозь пустые глаза Локи своими, налитыми кровью, и ноздри его дрожали. Огни, тлевшие в светильниках, взревели, разгораясь буйным пламенем, а Локи, невольно коря себя за оплошность, опустил голову, но было поздно - Тор узнал брата, чье лицо сбросило маску Хведрунга в неверном свете, и заключил его в крепкие объятия.   
Обнимать Локи было странно - от него шел чуть уловимый жар, как от большой головешки, если поднести к ней озябшие руки. Своими острыми плечами он утыкался брату в грудь, а руки безвольно висели вдоль тела, неспособные оттолкнуть или притянуть к себе. Громовержец чувствовал, как жжет запястье, как Локи вздрагивает, словно от смеха.  
\- Прости меня, - наконец произнес Тор, несмело целуя брата в макушку. От Бога Огня исходил едва уловимый запах, схожий с запахом цветов на Застывших Полях, и он кружил голову получше всякого благовония. На миг Локи вспомнил свои ладони, простертые над Полями, вспомнил ноющую боль в ногах и то, как пламя пожирало все живое, довольно урча, как большой, свирепый зверь, старавшийся насытиться - и кончики волос Тора вспыхнули голубоватыми огоньками застарелой ярости. Нельзя, нельзя было творить такое, поэтому огоньки тотчас погасли, оставляя лишь почерневшие концы прядей, до которых хотелось дотронуться.  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, Локи, я должен говорить с тобой, выслушай меня, - тем временем сбивчиво бормотал громовержец, мягко сжимая брата в объятиях и поглаживая того по напряженной спине. - Прости меня, прости, я столько думал, я не знал, как так вышло, что я смог растоптать тебя настолько, как я только был способен на такое, прости меня, мне нет оправдания, Локи; знаешь, когда я был в Свартальфахейме и думал о тебе, я знал, что ты простишь меня, и я сделаю что угодно, чтобы ты простил меня, Локи, пожалуйста, не молчи.

Бог Огня медленно отстранился от Тора, и тени от его ресниц дрожали на щеках, то ли по вине разгулявшегося пламени, то ли по вине самого Локи - но он не поднимал пустых глаз, не произносил ни слова, и лишь мелко дрожал, приближаясь к брату, продолжавшему сумбурно извиняться и топтаться на месте. Тело его напоминало сильное тело зверя, готового к нападению: казалось, еще миг, и своенравный юнец перекинется конем с полей Ванахейма, и оскалит острые зубы; но нет. Тор почувствовал, как жжет сухие глаза, и потянулся рукой, чтобы украдкой потереть веки, но не успел - губы Локи коснулись его губ, настойчиво, нетерпеливо, и Одинсон приоткрыл рот, задыхаясь от сладкого, дурманящего запаха, ошеломленный тем, что происходит. Сам Бог Огня прильнул к Тору, делая поцелуи все более болезненными, почти неприятными, как будто Локи вот-вот отпрянет, очнется, все вспомнит и плюнет ему в лицо; громовержец страдальчески застонал, отталкивая брата, отлепляя его от себя и выставляя вперед трясущиеся руки. Бог Огня дернул головой, невидящим взглядом обводя свои собственные покои, заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь, и настойчиво потянулся вновь к губам Тора, вытягивая шею и обдавая старшего Одинсона горячечным дыханием.   
\- Я не хочу... - произнес веско Тор, не давая брату приблизиться, с тревогой глядя в его мутные глаза. Локи вздрогнул и вытянулся.

Все замерло.

Остановились занавеси, покачивавшиеся от вечернего ветерка. Пламя в светильниках почти погасло, перестало бросать на стены колеблющиеся отсветы. Затихли все звуки, исчез шелест листвы, и только тяжело дышал младший Одинсон, поднимая глаза. О, они больше не были пустыми! На Тора глядела холодная, зеленая ярость, два глаза, словно два плевка, не желавшие отпускать и требовавшие внимания; Локи шагнул вперед, собранный, стройный, бесшумный, и от него пахнуло тем, что некогда учуял Свадильфари. Тишина давила на уши, Бог Огня приблизился вплотную, почти соприкасаясь с братом лбами, а руки его все так же безвольно свисали вдоль тела.  
\- Но я хочу, Тор, - произнес он, слегка улыбаясь, и укусил Одинсона долгим, медленным укусом в основание шеи. Тот вскрикнул, прижимая брата к себе, то силясь оттащить прочь, то стискивая в объятиях, и горячие ладони норовили пролезть Локи под одежду, дотронуться, провести по сухой коже, пробраться пальцами туда, где начинают расти мелкие, курчавые, темные волосы, и заставить, наконец, брата разжать зубы.  
\- Раздень меня, - приказал тихо Локи, чувствуя, как Тор упирается ему в шею взмокшим лбом и мучительно медленно тянет наверх расшитую серебряной нитью рубашку. Ворот у нее треснул, и младший Одинсон поднял руки, нетерпеливо выпутываясь из душной ткани. Негнущимися пальцами Тор расправился и со штанами, скользнувшими по ногам брата - при виде шрамов громовержец тихо заскулил и обхватил Локи за талию, чувствуя, как тот настойчиво трется об него бедрами.  
\- Сам, давай теперь ты сам, - пробормотал Локи, отстраняясь и медленно следя глазами за Тором. Пока тот разоблачался, Бог Огня повернулся, и опустился на четвереньки, весь полный какого-то буйного веселья, граничащего с истерикой. Плечи его вздрагивали, коленям было холодно, а член истекал смазкой. Шести лет словно и не бывало, и только сознание того, что Тор не осмелится, удерживало Локи от того, чтобы не попросить брата ударить его.   
\- Локи, - сдавленно произнес Тор, ощущая, как его буквально выворачивает наизнанку. Голым он ощущал себя гораздо уязвимее, и практически не мог смотреть на брата. Желание уйти, бывшее таким нестерпимым пару минут назад, исчезло, уступая место тяжелой похоти, так умело вызванной в нем Локи – но по какой-то причине, громовержец стоял, как вкопанный, не смея пошевелиться, цепляясь за последние остатки разума и здравого смысла.   
Младший Одинсон едва слышно зашипел, заскулил, ударив кулаками по полу и вскочив на ноги. Он обвел брата беглым взглядом, и уловил неуверенность, с какой Тор отводит глаза.  
\- Раньше тебя не смущали подобные вещи, брат, скажи мне, что изменилось? – неожиданно мягко пропел Локи, чуть отступая, чтобы тело его в неверном свете ламп стало размытым и округлым. - Вспомни, как ты заявил мне о своих чувствах: разве тогда ты колебался? Я стонал под тобой, а твои руки были горячее моих огней, Тор, и тебе всегда было мало, всегда, сколько я себя помню. Посмотри!

Локи провел рукой по своей груди, медленно, задевая пальцами соски, и сцепил ладони за головой, покачиваясь, не отрывая взгляда от лица брата. Тор словно растворился в окружающем его полумраке - с каждым движением Бога Огня, с каждым его словом та хрупкая защита, потревоженная за эти шесть лет лишь снами, да призрачными образами, трещала по швам, а в потемневших глазах двоился, танцуя, изящный, верткий, горячий и манящий силуэт. Локи и в самом деле танцевал, то вытягиваясь, то опускаясь до земли, скользя ладонями по вспотевшим бедрам и самозабвенно убирая за ухо мешавшую прядь волос. Тора посетила его старая фантазия, в которой залы были полны пирующих, а брат насаживался на его пальцы, чуть смущенный, чуть покорный, чуть его, Тора, собственный. Тело Бога Огня словно говорило - вот оно, мое прощение, подойди и возьми его, если осмелишься - и волосы громовержца вновь вспыхнули ненасытным огнем, сгорев на половину своей прежней длины.   
\- Тор, - позвал Локи еще раз, поворачиваясь спиной и чуть изгибаясь, и выждал пару мгновений, до того момента, как старший Одинсон схватил его за бедра, настойчиво рванув вниз, на холодный камень пола, и буквально распластав, стал вгонять в разгоряченное тело шершавые, узловатые пальцы. Локи вскинул голову, тихо заскулив, и чуть подался назад, наслаждаясь хриплым, загнанным дыханием брата, который, не сдерживаясь, мял его, кусал за нежные участки спины и плеч, наваливался сверху и пробирался рукой к промежности, оглаживая мошонку и смыкая пальцы на истекающем смазкой члене. Бог Огня застонал, забился, хватая ртом воздух и толкаясь в кулак, но Тор вовремя убрал руку, лишь приподнимая размякшее тело под собой, чтобы войти в брата одним рывком; огонь в светильниках взвился, то почти исчезая, то разгораясь с чудовищной силой, заметался под окнами ветер, сдувая со стола свитки пергамена; Локи с удивлением открыл глаза, смотря на свои ладони, покрытые пеплом - они совсем почернели, как тогда, на Полях, и оставляли на полу грязные следы. Тор стиснул бедра брата, ощущая, как под его напором раздаются мышцы, как сочится между ног кровь, и неожиданно для себя заплакал, отчаянно, сильно, давясь слезами, стараясь, чтобы Локи не услышал его - не потому, что стыдился, а потому, что боялся: брат догадается. Младший Одинсон еще раз вскинулся, приглушенно вскрикнув, и шепнул, радостно: "Сдохни", чувствуя, как кончает в него Тор, и как он сам невольно сотрясается в оргазме. Старший Одинсон чувствовал, как на периферии сознания маячит нечто важное, очень-очень важное, что становилось все более и более размытым, и, наконец, исчезло, рассыпалось прахом, вытесненное острейшим наслаждением. Тор не удержался, всхлипнул, навалившись на брата, и поразился тому, какое холодное было у Локи тело. 

 

Время причудливо и своенравно. Оно то позволяет себе замедлиться, то несется, как обезумевшее, то оно гонится за нами, то мы сами гоним его, и никогда оно не возвращается назад. Шесть лет, как ворох полусгнившей листвы, словно накрыл обоих с головой, и Тор утер дрожащей ладонью свои слезы, которые и не думали заканчиваться. Локи притих на полу, поджав под себя ноги, и мысли его были далеко - на туманных полях Ванахейма, где он бродил, неприкаянный, высматривая свое дитя. Магия древнего народа успокоилась ненадолго, давая возможность ему вздохнуть, и тогда Бог Огня обернулся, чтобы окинуть взглядом свои покои. Локи разглядел свой бок, с выступающей тазовой косточкой, на которой остался синяк от грубых рук; взглядом прошелся по ногам, по поджимающимся пальцам, по спине Тора, который натягивал на себя одежду. Младший Одинсон перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки, лениво наблюдая, как скачут по потолку тени, как колеблется ткань у окна, сквозь которую видны далекие спящие горы - потом он обратил свой взгляд внутрь себя, отчетливо почувствовав вытекающую из заднего прохода сперму, представив, как липко и грязно он должен выглядеть. Пепел с его рук не запачкал Тора - лишь плечи громовержца были в серых разводах, смеси пота и пепла, осыпавшегося с некогда длинных волос; Тор не оборачивался, лишь упрямо возился с одеждой. Локи чуть не рассмеялся, пугаясь балансирующей на кончике языка нежности, и пнул брата ногой в спину.  
\- Локи? - хрипло отозвался тот, дернувшись.   
\- Обернись, - тихо попросил Локи, садясь. Тор неохотно развернулся, успев вытереть глаза, которые были теперь покрасневшими, припухшими, но сухими. Младший Одинсон улыбнулся, приподняв брови, словно ребенок, жаждущий поделиться какой-то своей тайной.  
\- Смотри, вот и я, придумал великолепную штуку себе на восемнадцатилетие, - произнес он тихо, и поцеловал Тора. Долго, жадно. И исчез.

***

Рано утром Фригг, которую теперь чаще обычного преследовали бессонницы, вышла на длинную крытую галерею, опоясывавшую левое крыло дворца. Богиня не спала всю ночь, слушая завывания ветра и рассматривая шитье, которое она мастерила для младшего сына - это была легкая рубаха, сотканная из тончайшей ткани, перекупленной у альвов, всю поверхность которой украшали вышитые сражения, будь то битва у Железного Леса, или прославленные походы против ванов. Эта ткань была прочной, теплой и красивой, и могла заменить кольчугу, столь умело альвы изготавливали ее. Фригг до рассвета мяла в руках эту рубашку, и лишь затем решила выйти из спальни, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
У самой земли носился красивый, крупный сокол, один из тех, что жили при дворце Одина. Он не охотился, а просто кружил над двором, то снижаясь почти до земли, то взмывая вверх, к ясному небу. Фригг следила за ним рассеянным взглядом, и сама не заметила, как прошла всю галерею, оказавшись у дверей Тора. Старший ее сын, видимо, спал: из-за двери доносилось приглушенное бормотание, каковым Тор отличался с детства. Толкнув дверь, женщина вошла внутрь, щурясь от обилия солнечного света - покои старшего Одинсона выходили на восток, и солнце, казалось, пропитало каждый дюйм его сильного, здорового тела. Тор спал, раскинувшись по кровати, и вся его поза была столь вызывающей, задорной и самоуверенной, что Фригг чуть не рассмеялась. Когда-то давно, может десять лет назад, а может и все пятнадцать – она и сама не помнила толком – Фригг так же заходила по утрам в комнату сына, ласково гладя его по льняным волосам, пока сонный Тор бормотал грозные речи, предназначенные для ушей врагов. Когда ему было шесть, мать услышала новые слова: «брат», «защита», и маленький громовержец сучил ножками во сне, отгоняя злодеев не только от себя и своего Асгарда, но и от Локи. Позже, когда наступили времена Перемен, женщина частенько заставала своего младшего сына в покоях Тора – тот приходил посреди ночи, залезал под бок старшему брату, и оставался у него до самого утра. Гладить мягкие волосы Тора было привычнее, и Локи переставал сопеть во сне, а веки его предательски дрожали. Последний раз, лет шесть или семь назад – Фригг и сама не помнила толком – Локи спал, вытянувшись на спине, а его брат сидел у стены, сцепив пальцы в замок, и смотрел перед собой тяжелым, сонным взглядом. Тогда она вышла, тихо прикрыв дверь.  
Теперь, войдя снова в эти солнечные покои, женщина подошла к сыну, проводя рукой по его волосам, и застыла в замешательстве - все те богато расшитые ткани и подушки, на которых спал громовержец, были измазаны чем-то серым, почти черным, и вся постель была смята. Солнце все так же отчаянно светило в распахнутые окна, ложась на пол крупными квадратами, шумели листья высоких асгардских деревьев под окнами, ворочался в кровати Тор, а на полу у окна, незаметные, лежали два-три соколиных пера.


	27. Chapter 27

Утром воздух был еще свеж, не опьянен жарой, такой привычной для Асгарда. Город спал, постепенно озаряемый несмелыми лучами солнца, что выглядывало из-за Эйнаровых гор.

С высоты птичьего полета Асгард мог бы показаться абсолютно неподвижным, замершем на берегу широкой, полноводной реки - со своими башенками, дворцами и улицами, возведенными из светлого камня, со своими садами, разросшимися на окраинах города, со своими каналами, по которым сегодня вечером будет плавать не одна тысяча лепестков, это сердце края асов являло собой образец спокойствия и безмятежности. Но вот, взлетая выше, можно раскинуть крылья, отдавая себя на волю ветра, и устремить острый птичий взор туда, вдаль, в туманные, скрытые холмами долины, где, на границе Окраинных полей, солнце уже не светит так ярко, не зеленеет сочная трава. Там, на западе, дурные места рождают загадочных ванов; их повозки, легкие, больше похожие на колесницы, тянутся тонкой голубоватой лентой в сторону Асгарда. Каждая из повозок запряжена легконогим, крупным ванахеймским скакуном; им правит ван, облаченный в упрощенный военный наряд - тонкие пластины из сплава, известного только жителям Ванахейма, нашиты на выделанную рыбью кожу, а руки обхватывают металлические "нарукавники". За спиной у такого вана непременно прикреплено легкое копье с ребристым наконечником, а голову оплетает сеть металлических обручей, стянутая у висков легкой короной. В одной такой колеснице помимо возницы могут ехать двое или трое ванов, неподвижно стоя на ногах по шесть часов кряду. Если с воинами и жрецами путешествуют женщины, их повозки издалека можно узнать по плотному слою ткани, натянутому на металлический каркас - тела этих неприступных красавиц проступают мягкими силуэтами на фоне закатного солнца, будто миражи Муспелльхейма.

Теперь, взмахнув крыльями, можно обратить свой взор в другую сторону, и увидеть, как вот уже пару дней назад тихо стало на полях, как замерло все живое, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то; смурная, неясная тишина приглушает шелест трав, окутывает необъятные просторы, и каждый зверь, каждая птица знает - это идут под землей темные альвы. Их шаги отпугивают все вокруг, ибо многие боятся коварства этого народа; свартальвы продвигаются к Асгарду по им одним известным тропам, раскинувшимся на тысячи миль под землей, и их факелы освещают им путь. Впереди идет мудрый Бальди, за ним следуют шесть его сыновей, а уже потом - бесчисленное множество цвергов, везущих дары Всеотцу и его сыновьям. На поверхности они покажутся только ночью, поэтому гораздо интереснее будет понаблюдать за теми, кто до этого благоразумно не вмешивался в дела богов и людей, теми, кто укрывается от недоброго взгляда в своих поднебесных чертогах, создавая невиданные напевы - ибо и светлые альвы направляются к Асгарду. 

Издавна светлые, высшие альвы, отличались особой красотой, присущей и их краю, находящемуся где-то в ветвях Иггдрасиля. Ветви исполинского древа настолько громадны, что на каждой, пусть и самой тоненькой, умещается целый город альвов. Их дома сделаны из смеси, включающей в себя сок Мирового Древа, поэтому они невероятно прочны и легки - им не страшны ветра, бури, дожди и грозы, а тонкие мосты между городами альвов способны выдержать даже вес Тора-громовержца. Эльфы - так их называют в Мидгарде - первыми научились петь, сплетать слова своего звонкого языка с музыкой, и прославились этим на все девять миров. Из-за гор приходят они, из своего далекого, светлого края, стройными рядами спускаясь к подножию скал и щурясь от солнца. Впереди, как на ладони, раскинулись поля Асгарда, зеленеющие сочными травами, и Белые Птицы альвов, радостно расправив крылья, летят над Окраинными землями, низко, почти касаясь земли. Перья их переливаются на солнце.

Совсем еще юный Локи когда-то учил, чем отличаются народы, населяющие девять миров, друг от друга - Гудред складывал перед мальчиком свитки и книги, полные волнующих, прекрасных рисунков, и не менее захватывающих описаний. Ваны, запомнил Локи тогда, высоки, худы, как тростник, и бесстрастны, словно пропитаны туманом со своих низин; они строят каменные замки, похожие на неприступные крепости, из валунов, которые привозят в Ванахейм из гор, граничащих с сумрачным Железным Лесом. Этот народ был некогда могущественнее асов, воевал с ними, и, наконец, смирился, отойдя на второй план - с того момента, как Один взял в руки управление Асгардом, ваны склонили свои упрямые головы. Их гордостью, силой и предметом любования издавна были кони; знаменитая порода ванахеймских скакунов считалась непревзойденной, самой выносливой, самой красивой, самой отважной и разумной - и это ничуть не преувеличение. Ваны все являются первоклассными наездниками, опытными коневодами, и даже в старых книгах они рисовались верхом на конях: то же легкое копье за спиной, военное одеяние и чуть сдвинутые, синевой отдающие брови.

В отличие от них, темные альвы на картинках изображались маленькими, коренастыми и большеголовыми, с жесткими волосами и темными, как маслины, глазками. В их одеждах не было того изящества, что любили ваны, не было расшитых нитями тканей, не было материи из застывшего сока Иггдрасиля - гномы носили грубо выделанную кожу, не стригли бороду и цепляли к поясу короткий нож. Их владения раньше простирались на восток от Железного Леса, уходя в самую чащу, и непременно захватывая горы, ведь свартальвы были лучшими каменщиками, кузнецами, ювелирами. Их огрубелые руки могли сотворить ожерелье из тончайших пластин серебра, с кровавыми крапинками рубинов, а их глаза видели все до мельчайших деталей. Символом темных альвов издавна была кирка, которой они прорубали себе путь к владению подземными землями; после войны в Йотунхейме, гримтурсы в спешке пересекли горы, заполонили Железный Лес, вынудив гномов скрываться под землей, ютиться на берегах подземных озер, пить затхлую воду и заново создавать свой, бывший таким прекрасным, мир.

Локи отчего-то не любил ни ванов, ни темных альвов. Он нехотя запоминал их обычаи и историю, спеша перевернуть страницы, пока не находил светлых альвов - и здесь он мог смотреть часами. В первую очередь, мальчика влекла к себе одежда, что носили сладкоголосые альвы: мягкая, светлая, скрепленная серебряными фибулами; мужчины облачались в два отреза ткани, один из которых представлял в конечном итоге подобие короткой туники, а другой, более теплый, служил плащом. Оружия альвы не носили никогда, и в книгах не было тому объяснения - ведь этот народ никогда ни с кем не воевал; но военный костюм у альвов был, и его красота издавна поражала всех своей замысловатой изысканностью - на волосы они набрасывали легкое покрывало, стягивая его изогнутым обручем над ушами, концы покрывала перекрещивались на затылке и скреплялись на груди круглой серебряной пряжкой с изображением знаменитой Белой Птицы; поверх своего обычного одеяния они набрасывали тяжелую, расшитую накидку, на плечи надевали металлические детали своего костюма, перетянутые снизу ремешками. Обувь у светлых альвов неизменно была сшита из тонкой кожи, зашнурованной у щиколоток и пропитанной соком Иггдрасиля - эти обитатели Льесальфахейма не любили демонстрировать свои ступни, чрезмерно узкие, длинные, с явно выступающим указательным пальцем. 

Разглядывая книги, Локи сидел, подперев щеку кулаком, а перед его глазами представали светлые альвы, такими, какими он видел их на рисунках: рослыми, светловолосыми, кудрявыми, с глазами столь светлыми, что из-под ресниц жутковато смотрели черные бусины зрачков. Они улыбались, гуляя по Льесальфахейму, и в их улыбке Локи чувствовал древнюю угрозу всему недостойному, и себе лично. Никто, хоть раз видевший светлого альва лицом к лицу, не мог бы назвать его добрым, ведь песни, что они пели, были отголосками древних, жестоких времен.

***

Асгард набухал, словно готовая распуститься почка. К началу этого знаменательного дня улицы города заполнились иноземцами, знатными и не очень, молодыми и умудренными в летах, воинами, торговцами, вельможами, жрецами, богами, мужчинами, женщинами и детьми всех возрастов - они веселились, облачившись в лучшие свои одежды, и наблюдали за тем, как ко дворцу Всеотца съезжаются участники будущих торжеств.  
Вот прибыли ваны, недовольно щурясь на яркое солнце: их глава, Дьярви, с опаской соскочил с колесницы, обнаружив грацию, которую в нем мало кто мог бы заподозрить. Бледные, вытянутые лица этих богов казались асам некрасивыми, но лишь по той причине, что в корне отличались от них. Гости из Ванахейма неохотно отдали своих коней асгардцам, и прошли по раскаленным ступеням, выбитым в камне с полей Муспелля, во дворец, под его прохладные своды. Среди всех народов, населявших края, примыкающие к Асгарду, ваны издавна были наиболее подвержены однополой любви, хоть и слыли неэмоциональными - широко используемая асами фраза "манеры родом из Ванахейма", несомненно, была не лишена правдивости. И вот теперь, рассматривая гостей из туманных низин, несложно было заметить, как они держатся друг с другом. Локи, все утро носившийся соколом по полям, уже успел вернуться в свои покои, и теперь тревожно косился на прибывающие толпы, чувствуя в голове непрошенный туман, сумбур и едва проклюнувшийся гнев.

Прибыл и Тюр, красивый, рослый ас, прозванный Одноруким за то, что в бою разил врагов одной только правой рукой, левую неловко прижимая к туловищу. Правая рука Тюра была прочно обхвачена металлическим доспехом, и держал он ее чуть неестественно. С этим асом во дворец проследовало двадцать его воинов, большей частью рыжих, как и их предводитель, буйных и веселых, стремительно взбежавших по крутым ступеням. Из глубины дворцовых помещений вскоре раздались окрики, взрывы хохота и грохот снимаемых доспехов - это Тюр встретил Тора, своего друга с самых малых лет.   
Незамеченными во дворец проскользнули Фрейр и Фрейя, ступая бесшумно, бок о бок, едва касаясь друг друга плечами. Они были молчаливы, спокойны и стройны, словно для них не существовало открытых проявлений эмоций - брат с сестрой вошли в покои, занимаемые Ньердом, и вскоре оттуда полилась неспешная речь, которую три вана вели на своем древнем наречии.  
Почти одновременно с Тюром прибыли и братья Одина, Вили и Ве. Двое этих исполинских воинов приехали в сопровождении гигантской дружины, порядка двух тысяч человек, таких же рослых, сильных и веселых. Толпа эта вмиг заполонила дворцовую площадь, гогоча, звеня доспехами, пробираясь к ступеням и весело обсуждая предстоящие празднества - Локи невольно поморщился, поджав колени к груди и отвернувшись от окна. Всеотец вышел навстречу братьям, улыбаясь, словно юноша, и заключил их в крепкие объятия. Асгардцы облепили крыши близлежащих домов, стремясь увидеть своего великого правителя в компании его не менее великих братьев.

***

Асгард пах цветами, пах зеленью, щедро освещаемой солнцем, пах металлом и потом, и Тор шумно вдыхал, чувствуя, как переполнены легкие. Двадцатичетырехлетний, слегка ошарашенный и смущенный событиями прошлой ночи, громовержец оставил Тюра в своих покоях, и вышел на крытую галерею, обрамлявшую внутренний дворик дворца. Время лениво достигло полудня, и в тишине сада Тор провел рукой по шершавому стволу дерева, прежде чем лечь на сырую, влажную землю. Здесь, вдалеке от шума улиц, гомона гостей и буйства веселья, громовержец мог собраться с мыслями, полными тупого отчаяния. Сквозь раскаяние и растерянность он ощущал неизменный жар в паху, мучивший его похлеще физической боли, а взмокший, хрипло вскрикивающий Локи то и дело маячил перед глазами.

-Тор, - раздался над ухом тихий, ровный голос, заставивший громовержца вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своих невеселых мыслей. Одинсон приподнялся на локтях, щурясь на маячившую перед ним фигуру брата, зябко кутавшегося в легкое покрывало. Жара, терзавшая Асгард, пугливо обходила Локи стороной - его бледная кожа не впитала в себя ни капельки щедрого солнца.   
-Локи, - хрипло ответил Тор, разглядывая брата, казавшегося усталым и слегка больным. Тот сел на землю, обхватил колени руками, и бесцеремонно уставился на громовержца, словно раздумывая, с чего начать назревавший разговор.  
-А мне сегодня исполняется восемнадцать, - слегка удивленно констатировал Локи, и Тор, наконец, увидел, какой брат хрупкий, слабый и потерянный. Его словно расстраивал свой наступающий возраст; громовержец почти кожей ощущал сомнения, которые переполняли Локи.  
-Я бы тебя обнял, но не знаю, позволишь ли, - честно признался Тор.   
-Как будто ты всерьез имеешь привычку спрашивать разрешения, - хмыкнул Локи, поморщившись и вытянув ноги.  
-Восемнадцать лет ничем не отличаются от девятнадцати, как и от двадцати двух, например. Тебя беспокоит пышность празднества?  
-Иногда ты пугающе проницателен.  
-Мы сыновья Одина, Локи, - неловко развел руками Тор, показывая этим всю тяжесть монарших обязанностей. Брат лишь поежился, придвигаясь ближе.  
-В Асгарде слишком солнечно, Тор, и слишком много неприятных мне асов и ванов. Моим именем сегодня будут прикрываться все, кто приехал поглазеть на Асгард, попробовать здешних женщин и здешние напитки, все, кто приехал решить свои грязные делишки и вдоволь нагуляться стараниями отца. 

Тор сочувственно оглядел понурого брата, несмело протягивая ладонь и кладя ее на холодную, напряженную спину. Локи свел брови, щурясь, и облизал губы - так он делал всегда, когда врал. Импровизировать во лжи у младшего Одинсона не вышло, и пришлось следовать намеченному, хоть и до противного предсказуемому плану. Тонкокостное торово проклятье, он не мог, не мыслил себе жизни без издевки, и впитывал буйство эмоций, как губка: скандал, крик и распря успели стать для Локи лучшим развлечением; через пару часов толпы гостей соберутся ради него, Локи, в необъятных залах дворца, чтобы осушить бесчисленное множество кубков с медом, съесть тонны мяса и спеть множество песен - и Одинсон не мог отказать себе в удовольствии покуражиться над всеми ними сразу.

Холодная мгла Ванахейма вспомнилась Тору, такая же тяжелая и серая, как и настроение, повисшее в воздухе. Он представил себе белые силуэты коней, щиплющих сочную траву, отражающихся в сумрачных заводях рек и болот - и со свойственной ему горячностью тут же перескочил мыслями на другое.  
-Знаешь, я попробую тебя развеселить. Ваны привезли с собой какого-то диковинного коня, говорят, что у него восемь ног и он невероятно силен и умен - было бы это правдой, я, не задумываясь, купил бы его у них, но ваны, упрямцы, желают подарить его отцу, - болтал Тор, с удивлением замечая, как бледнеет и вытягивается лицо брата. Локи ничем не выдал себя - лишь протянул руку и погладил живот двумя пальцами, нежно, едва касаясь мягкой ткани.  
-Локи, - позвал громовержец, резко подаваясь вперед, к брату, и схватывая его за плечи. Поцелуй, не завершенный Тором, словно наэлектризовал воздух, и Локи рванулся, задыхаясь от злости.  
-Не трогай меня, не смей, уйди, Тор, я терпеть тебя не могу, уйди, перестань, ничтожество, ничтожество, замолчи, - завизжал он, срываясь на шепот, и резко вскочил на ноги. Громовержец, нисколько не ошарашенный и не смущенный, лишь горько сжал губы, опуская взгляд. В туманных долинах Ванахейма образ Локи, сотканный из болотной осоки, гонимый ветром, осыпался на плечи Тора зеленоватым пеплом, горьким и острым. Вихрем закружились непрошеные воспоминания, смех, и Локи-ребенок с улыбкой пробежал мимо, размахивая руками, как пытающаяся взлететь птица. Я хочу тебя - совершенно отчетливо подумал Тор, и удивился; слова эти были далеки от животного желания, шесть лет назад разрушившего их дружбу. Удивление наполнило громовержца, и он открыл глаза, по-новому смотря на этот мир, все столь же щедро освещенный солнцем. Трепетали на ветру листья плодовых деревьев, вдалеке слышался гул голосов, взбешенный Локи удалялся в сторону крытой галереи, и глядя на узкую, темную, острую спину, Тор ясно ощутил боль, невыразимо сильно сдавившую грудь. Я люблю тебя - робко подумал Одинсон, едва дыша, и затем чуть смелее повторил мысленно: "Я люблю тебя". И зажмурился.

***

Зеленая кожа костюма слегка блестела в свете факелов, прикрепленных к стенам коридора. Чуть вздутые вены на руках не портили их женственную вычурность, а длинные, розоватые ноготки только добавляли шарма. Локи шагал уверенно, чувствуя, что плечи его широки, как никогда, спина пряма, а ткань струится по спине, как вторая кожа; Одинсон провел ладонями по бедрам, ухмыляясь, и повел ими вбок, как кокетничающая женщина. Факелы радостно вспыхнули, играя в глазах Локи язычками пламени, а волосы, словно готовые распрямиться пружины, лежали на плечах. С каждым шагом позвякивали на Одинсоне пряжки, кинжал, металлические детали доспехов, а полы плаща разлетались в стороны - таким красивым Локи не ощущал себя очень давно. Перед массивной дверью он остановился, резко выдыхая, и глаза его подернулись мечтательной, похотливой поволокой - жадный до внимания маг Хведрунг чуть ли не облизывался от предвкушения. Молодой мужчина, колдун, воин, женоненавистник, мужеложец, хитрец и глупец, красавец и урод, мать восьминогого коня и любовник своего брата вздрогнул, будто отряхиваясь от налипших на руки воспоминаний, и шагнул в распахнувшиеся двери - навстречу мощному приветственному крику, сотрясшему стены чертога. 

Лофт начинал свою дьявольскую пляску.

 

иллюстрации:  
военный костюм ванов - http://cs301607.userapi.com/v301607049/4ba5/L-SSNrgYCAE.jpg  
военный костюм светлых альвов - http://cs301607.userapi.com/v301607049/4b9c/8n45nIaFP-I.jpg


	28. Chapter 28

Ночное небо полыхало отсветами, будто бы рожденными исполинским костром. Асгард, раскинувшийся в долине двух рек, шумел, грохотал и пел, вспыхивая яркими красками под густым ночным небом - и любой, вставший бы на Окраинных полях лицом к городу, поразился бы той тишине, тому тревожному безмолвию, что царили в этих приграничных землях. Асгард был огнем, на который слетались все мотыльки, и в самом центре этого столпотворения, в зале, наполненном музыкой, пением, весельем и запахом душистого меда, в окружении светлых альвов, ванов, цвергов, стоял Лофт, совершеннолетний бог Огня, и в глазах его плясали язычки пламени. 

Массивные своды чертога, поддерживаемые тонкими, резными колоннами, содрогались от шума, производимого тысячами гостей, и в узких окнах мелькали танцующие, гибкие силуэты. Несся над толпой аромат цветов, украшавших кудрявые головы светлых альвов, и Локи невольно восхищался ими, забывая о себе самом, об Асгарде, и о той пустоте, что мелькала в его глазах; альвы пели, плавно покачивая телами, и их голоса сплетались в звонкий, легкий, чарующий звук, который наполнял каждый закоулок дворца, каждую его щель, и затихал у самых ворот. 

Далеко от альвов расположился Тюр со своими воинами - и здесь уже пение не могло похвастаться мелодичностью или стройностью; крупные, сильные, молодые воины пили теплый, хмельной мед, который тек по их подбородкам и шеям, утирались ладонью, и хриплый смех их был таким же резким и хвастливым, как и их пение. Тюр обнимал Тора левой рукой за плечи, пьяным дыханием обжигая громовержцу ухо, и сбивчиво рассказывал те смачные, непристойные вещи, что так в ходу у воинов. Не было конца напиткам, разносимым девами-воительницами, и не было конца жарким речам, что Тор принимал со смехом, забываясь, так, как он не забывался давным-давно. Распутные жены, драки, о которых говорил Тюр, пленили Тора, и тот согласно кивал, когда слышал от друга:  
-Тебе двадцать четыре года, Тор! А ты еще ни разу не забирался в какие-нибудь опасные места, не вел в атаку дружину, не приводил домой плененных дев!  
Громовержец решил не разубеждать захмелевшего Тюра, и лишь один раз, задумчиво нахмурившись, серьезно ответил:  
-Протрезвеешь, погостишь у нас пару месяцев – и направимся прямиком в Утгард.  
И Тюр разразился радостными криками, подхваченными всеми его воинами.

***

Все асы так или иначе старались держаться друг друга, особенно те молодые, едва переставшие быть детьми, гости, которые сбивались в дерзкие группки, налегая на пиво и на разложенные на столах мясные блюда. В одном углу зала над молодыми асами возвышался рослый, сильный юноша, короткие, почти под корень сбритые волосы которого когда-то были кудрявыми и медными - он улыбался, поясняя что-то младшим товарищам, и с тревогой поглядывал в сторону гостей из Ванахейма. Эйлейв не ждал никакого сигнала, и сегодня не должен был присутствовать при Ньерде, но его мысли все равно были заняты чем-то беспокойным, мешавшим сосредоточиться на буйстве пиршества. Юноша хотел было привычным жестом взъерошить свои непослушные волосы, и плотно сомкнул губы, вспомнив, что все его кудри остались лежать в сырой земле Ванахейма. Эйлейв мог лишь звонко рассмеяться, но иногда казалось, что он задыхается.

***

Звонко льются голоса альвов, и Локи вороной кружит меж ними, светлыми, одетыми в свободные одежды; младший Одинсон делает шаг к одному из них, протягивая руку в необдуманном жесте, приглашая. Смеются альвы, и он выходит вперед, слегка касаясь предложенной, дрожащей ладони - Локи станет танцевать, Локи станцует, но музыка эта не сможет звучать рядом, когда собирается плясать бог Коварства, бог Огня, и альвы замолкают, переглядываясь. Они знают множество напевов, они умеют петь и суровые песни севера, похожие на скрип и скрежет песни гримтурсов, и грубые мелодии цвергов, и людские напевы и песни, но когда младший Одинсон закрывает глаза - вдогонку ему несется древний, тонкий, как лезвие меча, ванахеймский плач. Стихает гомон в зале, пирующие поднимают головы от блюд, от кубков, затихает смех, и вокруг Локи расступается, пятясь, кольцо из светлых альвов, продолжающих петь.

Музыка Ванахейма грустна, в ней шелест ветра и плеск весел о воду озера; в ней вой бури и тишина тумана, а плач, тот самый, что поют светлые альвы, поднимается из глубины времен, с самих Полей Погребальных Урн, что усеяны пеплом сожженных тел. Локи изгибается, чувствуя, как все его существо, многострадальное и многогранное, наконец-то приходит в гармонию с самим собой - руки плавно поднимаются вверх, бедра покачиваются, и чуть дрожат длинные ресницы. Одинсон танцует, медленно, вкрадчиво, грустно, как танцевали женщины Полей, когда тело мага возлагалось на погребальный костер - они опускали волосы на лицо и танцевали, пока огонь не пожирал все, оставив после себя только горсть пепла - черного, как и их руки. Женские движения украшают Одинсона, и он неосознанно схватывает пальцами ремни, стягивающие грудь; верхний плащ падает к его ногам, капля пота ползет по шее, впитываясь в тонкую ткань рубашки, и оголенные участки тела блестят в свете сотен тысяч свечей.

Альвы поют все громче, и Локи уже танцует с открытыми глазами, скользя взглядом по лицам столпившихся вокруг него гостей. Он видит восхищение, видит желание, видит недоумение и скорбь, даже смех сквозит в лицах некоторых асов - но никто не может отвести взгляд. Это погребальный плач, который забыт, захоронен в веках, прощен и уничтожен, но он звучит над сводами чертога Одина, и Локи, выгибаясь, будто в руках умелого любовника, знает, что он красив, что он силен, что мир этот распахнут навстречу ему, как окно, раскрытое в летнюю, свежую ночь. Танцуя, младший Одинсон смотрит вдаль, туда, где маячит широкая спина брата, и глаза Тора через мгновение оказываются прямо перед глазами Локи; громовержец пьян, весел, и во взгляде его много похоти, но Лофт видит, как брат не может вдохнуть, как скользят вспотевшие пальцы по выпуклым стенкам кубка. Тор - как затравленный вепрь, плечи его дрожат.

Локи видит в глазах брата любовь, и обрывает танец, смеясь отчаянно, загнанно и зло.


	29. Chapter 29

Небо, затянутое тучами, растянулось надо всем Асгардом, до самого горизонта, и облака, плотные и низкие, медленно ползут в сторону Железного леса. Там, вдалеке, где едва видны в плохую погоду вершины Эйнаровых гор, темнеет зарождающаяся гроза, и нет такого аса, который бы пожелал выйти из дома, если ураган достигнет города. Нет ничего общего между затяжными ливневыми тучами, что приходят раз в несколько месяцев, и грозами, ползущими из Йотунхейма - даже суровый Ньерд не в силах ничего сделать; бьются в окна острые капли, промерзшие и превратившиеся в льдинки, сбивают плоды с деревьев и небо неделями не освещается хотя бы слабым светом солнечных лучей.

Едва наступил рассвет, гости Всеотца засобирались в обратный путь. Пиршественная зала, теперь сиротливо пустая, хранила на себе отпечатки буйства и празднества, и в сумрачный предрассветный час освещалась тусклыми проблесками будущего дня, которые и всем предметам придали сероватый оттенок. Столбы, подпиравшие своды, терялись в полумраке, и туман так и силился вползти сквозь щели в окнах, чтобы окутать чертоги Одина.  
Хмурые, закутанные в свои расшитые ткани, покидали дворец ваны. Их колесницы, мокрые от ночного дождя, ждали у главной лестницы, и кони нетерпеливо косили глазом и били себя хвостами по бокам, готовые покинуть ставшую такой негостеприимной землю. Ньерд, покрывший голову плотным синим покрывалом, беседовал вполголоса с сыном, едва уловимо морщась; Фрейр разводил руками и на губах его играла нехорошая ухмылка. Рядом с Ньердом, невозмутимый, дрожал от холода Эйлейв, машинально облизывая побелевшие губы – он ждал, когда из конюшен Асгарда выведут последнего ванахеймского скакуна, чтобы запереть массивные дубовые двери.  
Асгард, лукавый город, любил казаться двуликим - еще пару дней назад солнце с самого утра сияло на чистом небе, а теперь мчится с севера ненастье; ваны недовольно переглядывались, кутаясь плотнее и поглядывая на окна чертога Одина - там Дьярви еще беседовал с Всеотцом, и его тонкий силуэт мелькал в окне.  
Уже не было во дворце цвергов - затемно вышли они в путь, чтобы достичь ближайшего спуска в Свартальфахейм. Тору они пришлись не по душе, не то что в первый раз, и именно старший Одинсон больше всех радовался уходу темных альвов. Богатые дары оставили сыновья Бальди в Асгарде, хоть многие из них и были сделаны со скрытым умыслом.

Единственными, кто не спешил покинуть дворец, были светлые альвы; один из них, Альрик, вместе с Дьярви находился у Одина в чертоге, остальные отдыхали в отведенных им комнатах. Они все были смущены тем, что произошло день назад во время пира, и вполголоса переговаривались между собой, беспокоясь, как к этому отнесутся сами асы - погребальный плач Ванахейма считался древним, запретным, разрушительным. В тот самый момент, как Тор просыпался на полу в богатых покоях Тюра, Всеотец вел напряженную беседу с Дьярви и Альриком, Эйлейв щурился на молодого коня, ведомого ванахеймским конюшим, Локи входил к светлым альвам, бесшумно ступая по каменным плитам и опуская глаза.  
\- Сын Одина, мы рады приветствовать тебя, - торопливо произнес один из них, стройный альв с темно-русыми, почти медными волосами. Локи безуспешно попытался вспомнить его лицо, и лишь скованно кивнул в ответ, садясь на низкий треножник.

\- Я пришел просить вас рассказать мне о Льесальфахейме, - будто попросил Одинсон, поднимая глаза. Он ожидал многого, но не мелодичных смешков, которыми разразились альвы; смех их восхищал его, манил, и Локи даже улыбнулся в ответ, оглядывая низкорослого светловолосого юношу, что забрался с ногами на широкое ложе.  
\- Позволь я начну с истории о том, как альв ходил в Хельхейм, чтобы вызволить оттуда своего друга, - с энтузиазмом предложил он, и, несмотря на тихий протест своего соседа, начал этот рассказ с того, как спускаться из Льесальфахейма в другие миры.  
\- У нас все путешествия проходят на спинах Белых Птиц; они заменяют нам коней, повозки и колесницы, когда мы летим на них вниз по стволу Иггдрасиля. Птицы наши питаются корой с его ветвей, и пьют его сок, поэтому они умнее многих мидгардцев и ванов. Мы делаем из их опавших перьев особую ткань, что греет зимой и дает прохладу летом, не тяжелеет от воды и способна выдержать удар меча. Такую птицу невозможно украсть - она потеряет силы, если к ней прикоснется не альв, а кто-либо другой; друг мой как-то взлетел на ней и не вернулся, прошло много дней и ночей, прежде чем о нем стали беспокоиться. Многие альвы тогда спустились из своих чертогов вниз, на Великую Равнину, на которой стоит и Асгард, чтобы найти своего собрата, но видели лишь реки, поля, города, безмолвные и безучастные. И мы все вернулись обратно, к своим семьям и занятиям - только один альв остался там, внизу, продолжая искать друга. Он шел долгие дни, недели, пока не вышел к каменному ущелью у подножия Эйнаровых гор.  
Ущелье было таким узким, что можно было коснуться его стен, если вытянуть руки в стороны. Ветер в нем свистел и завывал, а небо над головой было таким же серым, как сейчас - Белая Птица того альва протяжно закричала, не желая идти дальше. Тот альв, назову его, скажем, Сван, упорно продолжал идти вперед, и на своем пути видел белые перья, покрытые грязью, сломанные чьими-то массивными ступнями; чем дальше он шел, тем уже становилось ущелье, и тем темнее казался выход. Наконец, в лицо Свану пахнуло жаром, и он ступил ногой на земли Хель, через врата, о которых до той поры не ведал почти никто.

Чем дальше говорил альв, тем сильнее бледнело его лицо. Локи, завороженный рассказом, не заметил, что светловолосому стало труднее подбирать слова, и он пару раз озадаченно и тоскливо моргнул. От прежней веселости альва не осталось и следа, хоть он и силился улыбнуться. Его сосед тоже притих, вслушиваясь в завывания недружелюбного ветра – лишь его рука, мягко опустившаяся на плечо друга, заставила того замолчать. Локи оглядел их обоих, и изнутри у него поднялось душное, неприятное чувство, требовавшее смеяться, сказать, что Белая Птица наверное погибла в недрах Хели, спросить, все ли альвы склонны к мужеложству, и вскочить на ноги, чтобы покинуть покои светловолосых гостей. То сумрачное ущелье – он прекрасно знал это – было полно жара, испускаемого огнем, невероятным, сильным огнем подземных пещер, и этот огонь он, Локи, мог бы подчинить себе, сломать его, как тростинку, и заставить плясать издевательский танец на кончиках своих пальцев. Детские грезы, полные светлого, тихого мира альвов, показались ему ничтожными, жалкими, смехотворными, ведь эти робкие и велеречивые существа отнюдь не казались сильными, не были грозными или опасными; светлые альвы притихли, смотря на недавнего рассказчика, когда младший Одинсон улыбнулся, несмело, потом чуть шире, и, наконец, оскалился, разглядывая хмурившееся небо. Локи встал с треножника, все еще улыбаясь, и молча вышел вон, оставляя гостей одних.

В этот самый момент глаза Свана побелели, и на выцветшей радужке зло замерцал зрачок.

***

Небо, затянутое тучами, треснуло пополам, разорванное узкой полоской света. Там, вдалеке, где едва видны в плохую погоду вершины Эйнаровых гор, непроглядная пелена окутала долину, ветер прошелестел по Окраинным полям, устремляясь к Асгарду. Ваны спешно засобирались в путь – Дьярви, бледный и решительный, вышел из чертога Одина, молча проследовав к своей колеснице. Ньерд последний раз сказал что-то сыну, и тот вскочил на свою повозку, подавая руку покорной сестре. Там, в конюшне Асгарда, Всеотца ждал новый скакун, щедрый дар ванов, такой, какого не было еще никогда ни в одном из девяти миров, и Эйлейв, забывшись, гладил его короткую гриву, зарываясь лицом в мощную шею. Слейпнир издавал тревожное ржание, переступая своими восемью ногами, и дружелюбно терся носом о бритый затылок юноши.

Альвы спешно седлали своих птиц, сохраняя непривычное молчание. Сван забрался на спину животного, обняв руками талию сидящего впереди друга, и крепко зажмурился, отгоняя от себя воспоминания о жаре ущелья, скрипе деревянного моста и о тяжести тела, что он нес на своих плечах. Птицы взмыли в воздух, и через пару минут скрылись в надвигающемся тумане. Гроза, зревшая с самого рассвета, словно разорвала небо на две части, и оттуда хлынул дождь, заливая поля, пашни, сады, леса, улицы и крыши домов, барабаня по окнам.

Когда Тор, вышедший на крытый балкон дворца, столкнулся лицом к лицу с вымокшим, веселым братом, ему на мгновение почудилось, в неверном свете грозового неба, что весь рот Локи – сплошная гниль, и зубы его черны от запекшейся крови.

Вот тогда грянул гром, сотрясая стены дворца.


	30. Chapter 30

Тянулась бесконечная ночь. Издеваясь, из-за кромки гор временами выглядывало солнце, похожее на сощуренный глаз. Ночь хранила покой льдов, от которых поднимался обжигающе холодный пар - в толщу льда вмерзли давно брошенные доспехи, словно тела носивших их богов поглотил вечный холод.   
Когда-то, давным-давно, здесь были бескрайние воды, омывавшие собой страну богов. Ваны тогда еще были низкорослы и светловолосы, а об асах ходили только смутные слухи; говорили, что там, далеко, где не бывал ни один из богов, течет река, впадая в необъятное море - на берегах этой реки вождь асов, шаман и колдун, строит свой великий город.   
Ваны тогда много о чем говорили, вырезая на боках своих узких кораблей сцены из древних преданий - и воды Йотунхеймского моря лизали их изогнутые деревянные носы. Великий город, великие асы! Сколько крови впитала земля Асгарда, Ванахейма, прежде чем они с уверенностью расположились невдалеке Эйнаровых гор. Вмерзшие доспехи богов, боевые топоры, покрытые толстым слоем льда - все это было прахом, невольным кенотафом ушедшим временам. Теперь их топтали йотуны.

Ночь длилась, и Локи был доволен опустившейся на него тьмой. Застыв холодным изваянием, он сощурился, вглядываясь в иссиня-черные вершины гор, от которых, казалось, исходил темный, густой туман. Он знал - стоит ему двинуться вперед, и через неделю пути Асгард раскинется перед ним внизу плодородной долиной. Чуть правее, дальше, там, где никогда не появляется солнце и лежат особенно толстые и черные ледяные покровы, за горами, путь лежит в Железный Лес, пристанище оставшихся йотунов. А слева, там, где вершины не такие острые и высокие, будто подтаявшие и оплывшие, прячется туманный Ванахейм.  
При мысли о стране ванов Локи вздрогнул, как от удара, став чуть менее невозмутимым. В свои двадцать четыре он так и не научился сдерживать тот гнев, что рвался наружу, опаляя жаром полуприкрытые веки. Здесь все было беззвучным - только ноги с тихим шорохом скользили по льду. Ночь молчала, ночь ждала - как ждал и лживый асгардец, вздумавший проникнуть в вечно темный мир льда. 

Когда-то давно Гудред рисовал Локи карту мира богов. Она, как живая, вставала перед глазами, и юный сын Одина воображал себе крошечные фигурки, двигающиеся на расчерченном пергамене. Он представлял себе брата, тринадцатилетнего мальчугана, идущего с ним за руку через Эйнаровы горы, туда, где притаилась темная громада Железного Леса. Локи думал, что способен поднять переполох в стране асов, и изо всех сил дул на карту, так, чтобы позабавиться, и почти не ухмылялся, представляя, как ветром срывает крыши домов.   
Что за ирония заключалась в замерших, застывших ледяных полях! Отсветы, которые бросало далекое, враждебное солнце, зеленоватыми пятнами ложились под ноги Локи - но вход в подземные владения Хели был далек, дальше, чем Окраинные поля, дальше, чем низинные реки. Мертвые предпочитали укрываться за завесой жары, и лучшей защитой им были огни Муспелля; здесь же, в Йотунхейме, Локи чувствовал себя ни живым, ни мертвым, скованным холодом, оплетенным ночью. Ночь ждала, и бог Огня выжидал вместе с ней.  
И потом, позже, появился йотун.

***

Доспех, отлитый Бальди и его сыновьями, стал одним из множества подарков, занимавших большую часть покоев Тора. Громовержец рассматривал искусно украшенную поверхность, по которой тонкой нитью тянулись руны. Солнце играло золотыми пластинами, нагревая их, и под ладонями Тора растекалось приятное тепло; до намеченного дня коронации оставалось без малого три года, но вместе с вестью о будущем правителе в Асгард потянулась бесконечная вереница даров.   
Тор редко оглядывался назад, будь то битва, или упорное, не желавшее покидать голову воспоминание; но здесь, во дворце, все дышало ушедшими днями, и ветер так же пел в резной фрейевой башне. Таким же тихим и безмолвным было тренировочное поле в тот ранний час, когда солнце только-только встало, и пыль, принесенная с полей Ванахейма лежала тонким слоем на земле.   
Громовержец привычным жестом взял в руки молот - не свой бесценный Мьелльнир, а другой, из простого дерева - и взмахнул им на пробу. Молот со свистом разрезал воздух, брошенный умелой рукой, и попал точно в центр тренировочного бруска. Сильной нужды в разминке не было - на границах Асгарда царил мир, да кто посмел бы открыто выступить против асов? Тор, конечно же, не помнил, как в детстве слушал рассказы матери о древнем, далеком городе, выстроенном на берегу реки, сплошь состоявшим сияющих дворцов и широких улиц. "Танаис", так его называл Локи, морща лоб от усердия и недовольства, и мать отворачивалась к окну - но Одинсон не помнил из этого ровным счетом ничего.  
Устав крошить деревянные поленья, выставленные в ряд на поле, Тор сощурился, глядя вдаль, где виднелась смутная линия гор; сложно было поверить, что за ними лежит ледяной, помертвелый Йотунхейм. Говорили, что от гор, близких к ледяным полям, исходит невнятный гул, тревожный и непонятный для живущих там существ. Эти существа не были ни йотунами, ни свартальвами, а чем-то промежуточным, с тонкими, небольшими телами, рыжими волосами и длинными, цепкими пальцами. Но это было там, далеко, словно отделенное какой-то туманной завесой.  
А здесь, на равнине, как на ладони, раскинулся Асгард - Одинсон вдруг ясно осознал, что все эти поля, реки, леса, холмы, весь этот сверкающий город, похожий на названный братом "Танаис", теперь будет принадлежать ему.   
Ему, желавшему этого сильнее, чем прежде.

***

Йотун был мрачен и высок. Локи едва доставал ему до плеча, которое было больше головы Одинсона. Он весь подобрался, сжимая в пальцах узкий хлесткий прут, и устремил на гостя немигающий взгляд. Йотун не отступил под этим взглядом, лишь качнул неторопливо головой, прищурив красные глаза.

-Я Хведрунг, - ровно произнес Локи, чувствуя, с его губ струится пар.   
-Ты владеешь огнем, чужеземец.  
-Я не чужеземец, - почти шепнул Одинсон, вытягивая вперед левую руку. По ней тут же, извиваясь, поползли тонкие ледяные змейки, застывая под кожей выпуклыми узорами; синева, загустев под ногтями, растеклась, всползая, вверх по предплечью, будто обхватывая руку Локи тугой перчаткой. Он чуть не вскрикнул от охватившего его холода, но устрашился скорее заклинаний Дьярви, чем своей новой оболочки.  
Йотун, не мигая, смотрел, как гость покрывается синеватой коркой, словно льдом. Локи чувствовал замысловатые узоры, проступившие на спине, говорившие ему - Логе, сын Лаувейи, рыжеволосый демон; плечи онемели, будто вывернутые наружу, ногти почернели, и неподвижный ледяной великан встретил немигающий взгляд красных глаз.

-Мое имя Фарабути, - наконец сказал он, кивая лжецу.  
-Мое имя Хведрунг, - повторил Локи, поглаживая пальцами оледенелый прут.  
-Я думаю, мы обо всем договоримся, - произнес гримтурс.

_______________________________________________________________

карта мира богов (просто, для визуализации, так сказать) - http://cs419729.userapi.com/v419729049/88f/5Z4CI_BdepY.jpg


End file.
